Old Friends
by IGdude117
Summary: After many years, two old friends reunite over a cup of tea. Takes place after Korra Season 2- some spoilers. Also, this is not a Zutara fanfic. They are just friends, and this is all canon except for a few instances of flashbacks and stuff. Avatar the Last Airbender and the Legend of Korra belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko and are in no way my property.
1. Chapter 1: The Note

**Here's a quick rundown of everything that is and will be in this series:**

**Old Friends: **

**Zuko and Katara meet up for a cup of tea and reminisce about the old days over a cup of tea a few weeks after the conclusion of the Legend of Korra Season Two.**

**The Battle of Hekeng: **

**Tensions rise in the Earth Kingdom as a city of Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom citizens devolves into maddened riots and mass imprisonment. Fire Lord Zuko is pressed to respond militarily, as is Earth King Kuei. Can Aang stop what's coming? Takes place ten years after**** the finale of Avatar: The Last Airbender, Season 3.**

**Avatar Day:**

**Avatar Aang finds himself pulled into a celebration of Avatar Day. Takes place 39 years after the original series.**

**Legacies (Coming Soon):  
**

**A series of glimpses into the everyday lives of our favorite characters, at various points after the series. Work in progress. **

* * *

She sat at her table quietly, waiting for the knock. She had received the note a week before, and, even in the chaos with Korra and the Harmonic Convergence, she had been thinking about the note unceasingly. The Civil War and her granddaughter's issues had proved a lengthy distraction, but the note had been on her mind. It had arrived out of nowhere; the official seal on the note and the familiar handwriting had immediately commanded her attention, and the simple request of a cup of tea had been appealing, to say the least. Now, several weeks after Korra's speech to the Southern Water Tribe, she waited in her room, quietly pouring two cups of Jasmine tea on her table, and waiting.

While she waited, she reminisced about the old days. How much, she reflected, had the world changed since she and her brother had found that boy frozen in an iceberg. How much had it changed since she had spent months traveling on Appa with a young airbender to get him to the Northern Water Tribe. How long, she asked herself, had it been since she and Aang had been a happily married couple, raising their children in a peaceful world.

How many, she thought, had died? Aang's death had been no surprise, and she had tried her best to heal the ailing Avatar, but it was in vain. What she regretted the most was that she could not do the same for her brother and her other friends. Sokka, Aang, Toph, Suki, and even Appa and Momo. Each death had been like a dagger wound; each death, was the death of a family member. Why was it that she had lived the longest? Of all her friends, she had endured. That was, except for her old friend.

Then, after many minutes of silence, a soft knock came from the door, and she slowly stood and opened the door, smiling broadly.

The man was wearing deep red ceremonial robes, and under his hood, Katara could see the lean, wizened features of one of her oldest friends. Bowing, the man lowered his hood, revealing an all-too familiar burn scar.

"Katara. It's been too long."

Smiling, Katara, hugged the man for a moment, then beckoned him into the room, smiling broadly at seeing her old friend again.

"It's good to see you, Zuko. Come in, I've put on a pot of tea."

* * *

**Hey y'all, here's a concept I've been thinking about ever since I finished rewatching the original series and watching Korra. Man, I live for that stuff. Anyways, while I'm waiting and crossing my fingers that we'll see Zuko in season 3, here's a little series I've been working on. Please note, however, that this is NOT a Zutara fanfic. As much as I like zutara, this is meant to be about the two as friends. **

**Thanks!**

**-IGdude117**


	2. Chapter 2: The Coronation

Firelord Zuko sighed in contentment as he eased himself onto the chair. The voyage throughout the world had taken a greater toll on him than he dared admit. Seeing Katara, however, was great. The two hadn't seen each other since a meeting the two had attended as to the training of Avatar Korra. After that, they had parted amicably, and had gone their own ways.

After Mai had died, Zuko had relinquished the throne to his daughter and embarked on a voyage to the different nations as an ambassador. In the wake of the Republic City crisis, the Earth Kingdom had needed Zuko's advice on quelling the Equalist rebellions that had broken out in the Kingdom. While nothing close to the scale of Amon's revolution in Republic City, the rebellions had proved a thorn in the Earth Queen's side. Zuko had advised a diplomatic solution, and the Equalists had dispersed, after their leaders had been imprisoned.

Since then, he had spent a long time in the Northern Water Tribe, attempting to negotiate with Chief Unalaq's advisors on retreating from the Southern Water Tribe. Many times, he had reflected on the irony; years before, he had come to both Tribes as a Fire Nation conqueror, and was now fighting to save both. The Chief's men, however, would simply not listen, and Zuko had even been forced to firebend at some assassins he suspected had been sent from Unalaq's men.

His knowledge of Spirits wasn't great, but news had reached him of Avatar Korra's fight with "The Dark Avatar", as his guards called it. The time he had spent with both Aang and his Uncle had given him a cursory knowledge of spirituality, but even he found it incredible that the events that had taken place in Republic City were factual, and not from a fictional storybook.

Zuko sipped at the tea, and was pleased to find that it tasted almost exactly like the tea that Iroh had brewed.

"The tea tastes just like it did in Ba Sing Se," he said, grinning at Katara.

She shrugged nonchalantly, smirking slightly. Then, having poured the tea, she sat, sipping at her own tea. They sat like so for several minutes, deep in thought, simply enjoying each other's company, until Katara spoke.

"It's been quite a while, Zuko," she said, setting her tea down.

"Five years, to be precise. But, I suppose that when we get this old, five years is barely anything."

She nodded, smiling at him.

"I was remembering the time when you came to this village, asking for the Avatar. It seems so long ago…"

Zuko nodded, smiling sheepishly.

"I oftentimes cringe whenever I think of what I was like back then; a ponytailed, one-eyed teenager who had lost his way, and was too blind to see his way out of it. I did bad things back then. I've never formally apologized for having-"

She held her hand up dismissively, smiling.

"That won't be necessary. Once, perhaps, when I was younger, I would have demanded it, but now, It's all 'water under the bridge', so to speak."_  
_

Zuko smiled. "I see your brother's wit rubbed off on you after all," he said, and lifted his teacup in salute.

"To friends," he said.

Katara lifted her glass, and both took a drink from their tea.

Then, in after a minute of silence, Zuko looked at Katara sadly.

"And we're the only ones left," he said, a solitary tear running down his scarred cheek.

Katara looked at Zuko in sadness. The sobering fact that she and Zuko were the only ones left weighed on her mind every minute of every day. Not a day went by that she didn't miss Toph, Suki, Sokka, and Aang. Each one had been like family to her, and each death had killed her a little inside. Reaching over, she put a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Zuko- be at peace. They're in a better place now, and I am completely sure that we will all meet again in the Spirit World."

Rubbing his eye, Zuko nodded. She was right, and while he didn't particularly relish the thought of death, he certainly believed that what Katara said was true. Then, a timer rang in the kitchen, and Katara stood, smiling.

"That would be the pastries. Give me a second to get them."

"Alright," Zuko said, clearing his throat.

He remembered that his Uncle had once told him, as they stood in the ruins of the Western Air Temple and as Zuko's face had stung almost constantly from the burn mark, that destiny had a funny way of working. Funny indeed, as he was at the home of someone that had previously been an enemy and was mourning the death of the very person he had tried to hunt down. He missed them all; Aang, Toph, Sokka, Suki, Mai, and his Uncle. Each one had been family to him, in their different ways.

Holding back tears, he drank deeply from his teacup, draining the cup in a single gulp. Katara reentered the room, holding a tray of bean buns. Gingerly taking one, Zuko placed the bun on his plate and cut a small section of it, eating it slowly.

"So, Zuko, I've been meaning to ask—how is your daughter doing? Being a Fire Lord is undoubtedly hard work- It certainly was for you."

"Fine, all things considered. I suppose I'm just still in shock that my little girl is a grown woman now. Compared to me, though, she took the throne in relative ease. I suppose that bodes well. I took it when I was seventeen, she took it at thirty nine. She'll be a fine leader."

* * *

_The Fire Nation Palace_

_Three Years before Avatar Korra's arrival in Republic City_

Princess Iria, daughter to Firelord Zuko, was looking at herself in the mirror dejectedly. She was particularly upset by the existence of gray hair in her long, flowing black hair, and she pondered whether she should dye it or keep it. She had to admit, as she smirked slightly, that the gray made her look kind of... well, good.

Her son, Iroh II, had left to join the United Forces several months ago, and her husband, a nobleman, had left to the Earth Kingdom to confer with the Earth Queen as the Fire Nation ambassador. For her, she was stuck here, in the Fire Nation, attending what seemed like endless meetings on crop quotas, industrial production, and world politics. Her father had been kind enough to offer her a position on the Ministry of Security, but she had refused, as it would have looked like her father was playing favorites. Therefore, she sat in on meetings at her father's side.

A soft knock came from her door, and she walked to the door, taking comfort in the presence of her trusty throwing knives and her firebending, which she practiced by letting a few small flames flicker between her fingers; after all, she had lost track of how many assassination attempts there had been over the years. Cracking the door open, she was surprised to see her father standing at the door with a serious expression.

"Dad? What's wrong?"

"Iria, I need to talk to you about something."

She opened the door, admitting him inside, and touched him lightly on the shoulder. She knew when her father was acting strangely, and this was one of those times. Her father hugged her tightly and she hugged back, slightly confused.

"Is… is there something wrong?"

Zuko sat on the corner of her bed, and Iria sat next to him. She was concerned. Her mother's death had taken a toll on her father, and even though her father was still a physically fit firebender, she knew that he was starting to feel the effects of time. She and her father had always been very close, and in her teenage years, she resented this, but with the knowledge that the rest of her father's friends, like Uncle Aang, Uncle Sokka, and Aunt Toph had died, she was always worried that something would happen to her father.

"I'm going to relinquish the throne to you."

Iria looked at him in shock.

"What? You're giving up being Firelord? But… Why? What will you do? What's going on?" she asked, panic tinging her voice.

With a sigh uncannily similar to her mother's, Zuko stood and looked out the window absentmindedly. Then, turning slightly so that the burned side was all that was visible, he spoke.

"I'm old, Iria. I'm too old for this type of job, and I've realized of late that I've spent the majority of my life here in the Fire Nation. You may not think that's bad, but I've been out before. When I was banished, I cared nothing for the world, but looking back now, I realize that the world is beautiful. Not to mention that our world is crumbling."

"What do you mean, crumbling?" she said, a tint of her temper showing through her voice. _Of course_ she knew what he was talking about, but that was no reason to cut and run, she thought to herself.

Zuko turned, looking at Iria.

"The Equalist movement is spreading. The Nations need my help to restore balance. Avatar Korra is only fourteen; she's too young and inexperienced to change anything. The world needs me again."

Iria found that tears were streaming down her face.

"But, Dad… _I_ need you, too. You… you can't just leave like that! I'm barely holding it together after Mom, and with Iroh in training and my husband traveling abroad... It's too much. I can't lose you, Dad... I'm all alone here as it is."

Iria held her face in her hands, sobbing, and Zuko wrapped her in an embrace. It perturbed him to see his daughter crying like this; he hadn't anticipated such a response. That, however, was nothing new to Zuko; he wasn't always the best reader of emotions. Breaking away from the embrace, he held her face gently, smiling slightly.

_By the sun_, he thought, _she looks so much like Azula. _Even as a child, Iria had always taken his sister.

After Zuko and his mother had been reunited after the war, Azula had fled. He had spent the voyage trying to be nice, understanding and kind towards his sister, but her madness had overcome any desire to be a good sibling. Ozai had corrupted his sister, and Zuko had lived in perpetual fear while he raised Iria that he would do the same—that his little girl would grow up to be… insane. Azula wasn't found until after Iria had been born, when her remains were found near the city of Omashu. He hadn't grieved, but her demise had made him wonder how things could have been different. He and Mai both, who had known Azula so intimately, had shared a moment of remembrance for the princess, and they moved on.

Looking at Iria now, however, he noticed her golden-green eyes; Mai's eyes. Regardless of if she shared her Aunt's features,she was still his daughter, and he had always loved her immensely. In that manner, he thought, he had succeeded; his daughter had grown into a strong, independent woman who was kind, generous, and wise; something he was sure would have made his Uncle proud.

"Iria, I've watched you grow from a child to a strong woman. By the spirits, you're thirty-nine years old, with a strong young son and a loving husband. I love you more than anything in the world, and I'm sorry that I must leave. I know in my heart that you will make a fine Firelord, and that you shall bring honor and integrity to our family," he said, hugging her again.

"Please, just do this last favor for your old man. I promise that I'll return as soon as I can, but it is my duty to Aang's memory that I try what I can to bring balance to this world."

Desperate, Iria held her father closer.

"Haven't you done enough? You created Republic City with Uncle Aang and you ruled the Fire Nation through its golden age, which you brought about. I… I don't understand."

Holding her closer, Zuko smiled tearfully.

"The world, the Avatar, and those that have died have given me everything. It's about time that I gave something back."

Regaining her composure, Iria crossed her arms, and nodded once, then turned towards the window. Knowing his daughter's emotions, Zuko squeezed her shoulder softly and exited the room without a sound.

* * *

The sun was high above the sky the next day, and it shone brilliantly on the Fire Nation Palace. Assembled in the courtyard were the citizens of the Capital Island. Whereas in the past, they had been compelled to go by the likes of Ozai and Azulon, attendance was optional—even though the vast majority of the fire nation showed up regardless. Rows of soldiers lined the perimeter of the Coronation Plaza, and the Fire Sages were gathered around two figures; Firelord Zuko and Princess Iria.

Both were immensely popular amongst the Fire Nation citizens and the world as a whole. Iria was known as being a kind, gentle princess who often served as the people's voice in the government, sponsoring public works projects and domestic reform. Zuko, who had already been famous prior to the war, was known as "The Peacemaker" among the world population. His establishment of Republic City, his reform of the long-corrupt and imperialistic Fire Nation, and his leadership of the Fire Nation through a Golden Age earned him the undying respect of his subjects.

The Lead Fire Sage, a man known as Hiroshi, held his hands up, gesturing for silence. In a powerful voice, he began the coronation ceremony.

"Today, we celebrate the beginning of the next era in Fire Nation history. Firelord Zuko, the man who regained our nation's honor and brought us peace and prosperity after a Hundred Years of War is today relinquishing his role as Fire Lord."

Hiroshi knelt, and Zuko came to the forefront.

"As a young man, I was troubled by my duty to my father and the Fire Nation's destructive ways. After realizing that my destiny was to regain the honor of our nation in the eyes of the world and in my own eyes, I joined with Avatar Aang to end the tyranny of our Nation's corrupt past. Now, I have decided to return to the world to once again bring peace to the world that accepted us even after we hurt them. I will not return until I do so."

With that, Zuko knelt, and Sage Hiroshi stood.

"Firelord Zuko, father to Iria, husband to Mai, now passed. Nephew to Iroh, now passed. Son to Ozai and Ursa, both passed. Do you hereby relinquish your throne to Iria, your daughter?"

"I do."

Gingerly, as if the hairpiece was made of glass, Hiroshi lifted the crown from Zuko's topknot and walked to Iria, who was kneeling, clad in the ornate robes of the Firelord. He gently placed the crown in her hair, and, with both hands, lead Iria to her feet.

"Iria, daughter of Zuko and Mai, by the power invested in me as a Fire Sage, I hereby pronounce you as the next Firelord!"

With that, the audience burst into applause, with shouts of admiration and support resounding from the crowd. Iria herself stood then, and walked to her still-kneeling father, and, in a single movement, stood him up and hugged him, earning another round of applause from the audience. When they separated, both had tears in their eyes.

"I guess this is goodbye, Dad."

"Do our family proud, Firelord Iria," he said, smiling broadly.

He turned to leave, breaking from Iria's embrace, and then he remembered something. Reaching into the folds of his robe, he pressed an object into Iria's hand.

"If you ever need guidance, go to Councilman Lee and give him this. Then, you find your way. Until then, my dear daughter, farewell; I will return."

With that he left, to which the audience applauded loudly. As cheers of 'Hail Iria' and 'Farewell Zuko' resounded through the courtyard, Iria looked at the object her father had placed into her hand. In it was a single tile from the board game that Granduncle Iroh had always enjoyed. The White Lotus.

* * *

**Well that's that... Just kidding. So this series (whether anyone ends up reading it or not) is essentially going to be a series of one-shots of the Gaang after the War, through the context of Zuko's and Katara's reunion. I'm not sure how much content I'll actually put on, but I have a lot of ideas. And it won't be Zuko-centric; there'll be plenty of Katara to go around. **

**Zuko's daughter's name kinda came to me last night as I was writing. I know that both Honora and Ursa are both good contenders for her name, but I opted to have her be named after a significant figure in Zuko's life; Iroh. Iroh - Iria ;) **

**As for the White Lotus thing, I reasoned that after Iroh passed, therefore leaving the Order without a leader, who else better to lead the organization than a man who is intimately familiar with the workings and extent of the Order. Perhaps there will be elaboration on that front... hee hee hee.**

**EDIT: So after I initially published this, I realized that I had COMPLETELY FORGOTTEN ABOUT IROH! So I rectified this by making Iria somewhat older and changing a lot of the dialogue. I'm not the best editor, but I believe I got everything, and I changed some of her 'desperately emotional parts' to more dignified responses (I think.) The identity of Irai's husband may or may not be revealed later on. Let me know if I missed anything.**

**EDIT 2: I realized that I was switching between "Iria" and "Irai". Thanks to algebra123320 for pointing that one out. Almost missed that one. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading, please make sure to review. I have a skin of iron, so I can take criticism (I hope). Stay tuned for more!**

**Thanks,**

**-IGdude117**


	3. Chapter 3: Air Temple Island

Zuko poured another cup of tea for both he and Katara, and took another bite from his bean bun.

"And how about you, Katara? How has life been in the South? How goes the Avatar's plights? I had heard what had happened with Unalaq… but I can scarcely believe it."

Katara nodded in agreement.

"I can hardly believe it too. What that poor girl had to go through… it's a tragedy. Did you hear about what happened to her, exactly?"

Zuko shook his head.

"Only rumors. My guards say that she took the form of a cosmic giant and battled the Dark Avatar in Republic City Harbor. All I know for sure is that Chief Unalaq is dead and the Civil War is over."

"It's true. Korra fought Unalaq in the Spirit World and was separated from the cosmic spirit within; she said that a spirit known as Raava, a spirit of light, had been torn from her body and that she was separated forever from her past lives."

Zuko's eye widened in shock as he pondered this; the teachings from his Uncle and his experience with Aang had included a limited amount of spirit-world knowledge. The most he had seen, in fact, had been after the war when he and his sister had attempted to find their mother, with their encounters with the spectral wolf and the Mother of Faces. That a long-living battle between Good and Evil occurs every ten thousand years and decides the fate of the world was incredible to him, and was something he had never imagined could be possible. He took the Avatar's word for it though; he knew that after a while, doubting the Avatar's judgement could become very repetitive, as he had learned with Aang. Then, as he thought of what the girl must be going through, having lost her connections to the past Avatars, he felt sorry for her. He had always kept an eye on Avatar Korra, and his deep connections with the Order of the White Lotus had seen him, earlier in his life, become very involved with the Avatar's training.

"And How is Avatar Korra taking it?" he asked.

Katara shook her head sadly.

"The girl is crushed. She regrets it every day, and I'm sure that whatever happened in the Spirit World will stay with her for her entire life."

Zuko nodded, sipping at his tea again. He himself had been much the same after he had gotten his scar, as well as after his Agni Kai with Azula. He had never fully forgiven himself for the fate of his sister.

"She'll heal. She's a lot like you were, back then, you know. Strong willed and determined."

Katara smiled, remembering.

* * *

_Air Temple Island_

_Year 107 AG, Five years after the Search for Ursa._

It was a beautiful location, to say the least. Air Temple Island, as it was being called, had been created by Aang only a few months before, after he completed his renovations of the four original Air Temples. It had taken hard work, and a fair amount of money, but the Air Acolytes, all extremely devoted to the resurgence of the Air Nomad society, had successfully moved in.

Using the zeppelin technology that the Fire Nation had used to previously terrorize the world, the Air Nomad society had become self sufficient and both Earth King Kuei and Fire Lord Zuko had generously donated both supplies and money to the Renovation Movement, as it was called. Zuko and Aang also began work on finalizing their plans for the United Republic of Nations, and across the harbor from the island was the budding community of Republic City. The once-barren shore was now dominated by scaffolding, iron frameworks, and construction machinery; all of which had been tasked to build the city by the Fire Nation, which held the monopoly on industrial production.

Air Temple Island, however, was beautiful. With the help of the Air Acolytes and the best builders in the world, an authentic Air Temple had been successfully built. Work was currently being done on expanding the dormitories, but all construction had been halted for this special occasion.

They had chosen a clear part of the island, where some cherry blossom trees and flowers were growing in abundance. Benches had been set up, and the finest cooks from Ba Sing Se had jumped at the chance to cater the Avatar's wedding. To avoid a massive crowd, the Avatar had invited only a select few guests; their closest friends from around the world

Aang and Katara stood near the edge of the island, watching the distant city spring to slow life.

"I wonder how long until people get here," Katara idly pondered. She had been planning the wedding with an intense ferocity, and it had taken a while for Aang to convince her to slow down and relax a little.

She rested her head against Aang's shoulder as they stood by the cliff, simply smiling. The excitement of both was obvious, and they could do little more than grin at each other like a pair of Hyena-birds.

Before long, a lone figure materialized from the far-off city, and Aang broke away from Katara reluctantly, squinting into the distance. Then, after a bit, he grinned again.

"Looks like _someone_ wants to make an entrance," he said, chuckling.

Toph Beifong arrived far below after a few minutes, dusted herself off, and retracted the pillar of earth she had used to get here. She wore metallic, plated armor that bore the insignia of the Beifong Metal bending Academy. The faraway girl then smiled up at the couple and shunted herself up with a boulder, arriving in a cascade of dust and rock. Then, she hugged the both of them in a bone-crushing hold and laughed.

"Congratulations, you love birds! It looks like the Sugar Queen and Twinkletoes will finally be a couple."

She released the two, both of which winced from the pain of being hugged by a metal-encased person.

"It's good to see you, Toph," Katara said, smiling broadly.

"Where's your brother? I've missed his wit _so much_. I mean, you'd think my students were spirits or something; no humor at all. It's been months since I've heard a good joke."

"He should be coming soon," Aang said. "He said he needed to pick up a present on the way."

After some brief small talk, Toph excused herself, stating that 'she needed to pick her toes again,' and was quickly followed by Katara, who left to put her dress on.

Soon after, a small Fire Nation ship arrived offshore, and Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai arrived, both dressed in ceremonial Fire Nation robes, along with Zuko's mother, Ursa, and her husband and child, Ikem and Kiyi. Aang greeted all with a hug, surprising the normally stoic couple and greatly amusing Ursa and Ikem.

"I'm glad you guys could make it—welcome to Air Temple Island."

"Aang it's so great to see you—I've had so many good ideas about the Republic…" said Zuko eagerly, before he was cut off by Mai.

"Zuko, give Aang a break. It's his wedding—you don't need to talk business _now_," she said, rolling her eyes at her husband.

Ursa grinned at the brief display, nudging her husband, who chuckled to himself silently. Aang winked at Kiyi, who hid behind her mother, still shy; after all, she hadn't seen Aang since he met her in the village of Hira'a, five years ago.

Zuko smiled apologetically, rubbing his head in embarrassment. It amused Aang to see the normally serious and dignified Zuko turn into his carefree, open self that only emerged when he was around his family and his friends.

"It's great to see you guys, too. How's the married life going, Zuko?"

Mai held Zuko's arm, smiling wryly. The two had been married a year earlier, holding an extravagant wedding on Ember Island.

"My husband would tell you that he'd rather face down an army than deal with me when he upsets me, but, yes, it is going great."

Ursa put a hand on Zuko's shoulder, smiling.

"And how are you and Ikem doing, Ursa? Have you settled in completely yet?"

Ursa, Ikem, and Kiyi had, after the debacle with the Mother of Faces and Azula's assault, decided to move into the Fire Nation Royal Palace. Ursa had been spending her time with her son and her daughter, and Zuko had managed to get Ikem a job managing the Royal Acting Troupe. Although Zuko and Ikem were technically father and son, the two men adopted more of a friendship, with Ikem giving Zuko advice from time to time.

"It's been great, Aang; thanks for asking," she said smoothly. "We've really settled in, and the Palace is starting to look a lot better than it did… before," she said.

Smiling broadly, Aang showed the group to their seats, where they chatted with Toph, who, to Zuko's and Mai's dismay was still picking her feet.

The next ten minutes saw a host of familiar faces arrive in honor of Aang's wedding. Haru, Teo and his father, several members of the old Freedom Fighters, and the many friends that the Avatar had made during and just after the Hundred Year's War.

The final guests to arrive all arrived together in a large Water Tribe ship. Hakoda, who had grown somewhat older since Aang had seen him a few years ago walked up to Aang and wrapped him in a bear hug.

"Congratulations, Aang. Welcome to the family," he said with a grin, slapping the Airbender hard on the back as he passed. Coughing slightly Aang smiled at the next two guests; Kanna and Pakku, Katara's grandparents.

The two had become very elderly, but their harsh upbringing kept them strong and dignified, and Aang bowed deeply to both with respect, which they returned in kind. Aang hadn't seen the two for many years, and a simple bow sufficed; no words were needed.

The familiar form of Uncle Iroh, however, surprised Aang.

"Iroh! What are you doing on the Water Tribe boat? I would've thought you would be with your nephew…"

The old man grinned, holding up a water tribe bag filled to the brim with herbs.

"I just _had _to find out how to make the famous Ice Plant Tea, and I must say, it is simply _incredible_," he said, hugging Aang.

"Remember, Aang, marriage is like a hungry badger-mole; it will continue moving, no matter what stands in its way. Ah, I see my nephew and his family have arrived. Excuse me, and I'll see you up there later," the old general said, giving Aang a reassuring smile.

The man left and Aang stared at his receding form quizzically, until he was put into a crushing hold. Panicking, Aang twisted around quickly, only to find himself face-to face with a grinning, bearded Sokka.

"Now I get to call you BROTHER AANG!" he said, laughing hysterically. He grabbed Aang again slapping him on the back repeatedly.

Then, releasing the hold, he held his heart in mock sadness and fell to one knee.

"I'm so proud," he said, interjecting a teary, dramatic voice.

Aang grinned as Suki came up behind Sokka, hitting him in the back of the head. Sokka, dressed in traditional Water Tribe garb, flopped on the ground face-first, and he looked back in exaggerated shock at his girlfriend, who was dressed in her Kyoshi Warrior kimono, minus the facepaint. Ignoring her boyfriend, Suki hugged Aang tightly.

"Congratulations, Aang. You must be so happy," she said.

Recovering, Sokka clambered to his feet and grabbed something out of his backpack. Pushing his girlfriend out of the way, he wrapped his arm around Aang dramatically again.

"Aang, I have a very important family tradition to impart on you. Can you accept this _mighty_ gift?"

"Uhh… sure?" Aang said reluctantly.

With a concerned face, Sokka slowly opened his bag, pulling out a case. Then, with great care, he opened the bag, revealing… a shiny new boomerang.

Beaming with pride, Sokka pushed the weapon into Aang's hands, smiling broadly.

"Welcome to the family, Boomer_Aang_," he said, laughing hysterically.

"You've already used that one, Sokka," said Aang, who sported a bemused smile.

Slapping his knee, Sokka continued laughing.

"That's why it's so _funny_—it keeps coming back!"

Suki rolled her eyes as the two men laughed together.

* * *

The crowd was assembled quietly, and Aang stood by the platform, dressed in his ceremonial Air Nomad robes. In his hand, per Air Nomad tradition, he held a necklace that he had a talented carpenter who had joined the Air Acolytes craft in the traditional way; on it, in a single square, were both the symbols of the Air Nomads and the Water Tribe.

Behind him, Iroh stood, beaming. Aang had chosen Iroh as his representative because the two, after Zuko's search, had gotten to know each other quite well. Both were peaceful, kind souls, and they both possessed the ability to traverse the Spirit World. They had spent many cups of tea discussing life, love, and wisdom, and Aang had grown to respect Iroh a great deal. When the time had come, he had requested that Iroh represent him, as per Water Tribe tradition.

They had settled on a compromised wedding; it would share aspects of both Water Tribe weddings and Air Nomad weddings.

Then, Katara emerged from the dormitory, Hakoda behind her, and Aang fell in love all over again. She was dressed in a simple Water Tribe dress, which flowed behind her with the grace of a smooth ocean. She was holding a small box in her hands delicately, and Aang could not stop staring at her in complete awe.

_She's so beautiful_, he thought, in a daze. _How did I ever manage to win her over?_

Looking at Aang, she smiled reassuringly and ascended the platform, standing across from Aang. Zuko, smiling slightly, stood, standing at the back of the platform. At his wedding, Aang had presided over him and Mai, so Aang had unhesitatingly asked Zuko for the same. It wasn't every day, after all, that you were presided over by a head of state.

"Today," Zuko began, using his serious voice, "we celebrate the union of these two lovers; Aang of the Air Nomads and Katara of the Water Tribe."

There was widespread applause until Zuko held up his hand, silencing the crowd.

Prior to the wedding, Zuko had expressed his anxiety over presiding over Aang's wedding, nervous that he would 'mess things up again'. Aang had, however, expressed his confidence in his friend, and he had told Zuko that he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. And Zuko was doing a fine job, Aang thought.

Zuko turned to Aang.

"Avatar Aang, who represents you?"

Iroh stepped forward.

"I, Iroh, of the Fire Nation, represent the Avatar by my position in the Order of the White Lotus."

"Aang, as a husband, you must stay true to yourself and your wife. You must, in everything you do, devote yourself to your wife, and do your best to give her a good life and treat her as an equal in all things. What is your gift to her?" asked Zuko.

He held up the necklace.

"This necklace, made in the traditional Air Nomad style, holds the symbols of our two Nations, in hopes that we will cease to be two different cultures and become one."

He put it around her neck as tears spilled from her eyes. _I love you so much, Katara_, he thought. _Since the moment I saw you, I've always loved you._

Zuko turned to Katara.

"Katara, daughter of Hakoda, who represents you?"

Hakoda himself stepped forward, nodding with a slight smile.

"I, Hakoda, of the Water Tribe, represent my daughter by my position as the Chieftain of the Southern Tribes."

"Katara, as a wife you must be yourself at all times and do your best to keep yourself, your husband, and, eventually, your children happy. You must, in everything, devote yourself to your husband and treat him as an equal in all things. What is your gift to him?" asked the Firelord.

Opening the box, she showed a ring that sported four jewels.

"This ring, forged from all four elements; the first, a jewel forged from the heat of the Ancient Dragons, gifted by Firelord Zuko, from the Fire Nation heirlooms. The next, a fragment of Air Crystal, found only in the depths of the Western Air Temple. The next is a jewel that has been given to us by Chieftain Arnook of the Northern Tribe, a family heirloom as a gift to the Avatar that saved his nation. The last is a crystal from the catacombs of Ba Sing Se, gifted to us by Earth King Kuei, for the Avatar's sacrifice in the depths of his city. I give this in hopes that we restore balance to this world once and for all."

Aang had tears streaming for his eyes, and even Zuko wiped away some tears after Katara's display. Aang's present suddenly felt very inadequate, which must have shown in his face for Katara looked down his necklace lovingly, smiling broadly at him.

"By the right of my rank as Firelord of the Fire Nation, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Zuko said.

As applause resounded from the audience as they stood, cheering, crying, and laughing, Aang held Katara's face gently and kissed her on the mouth for what seemed like forever. Then, they broke apart gingerly, and both of their eyes bridled with joy.

"I love you, Katara."

"I love you, Aang."

* * *

Long after the wedding had finished and most of the guests had left, the group stood by the cliff, watching the massive sun sink into the sky, projecting a collage of reds and oranges that made the sky look like a painted canvas.

Zuko, Mai, Sokka, Suki, Aang, Katara, and Toph all stood in silence, watching the sun set in silence. Still staring at the horizon, Aang spoke, Momo perched on his shoulder and Appa sleeping quietly behind them.

"I'm so glad you all could be here with me, on this day. Right now, there's nowhere I'd rather be than with my friends. Thank you."

Zuko glanced at Aang, smiling.

"No—thank _you_, Aang. Without you, none of us would be here right now. You saved us all."

Grinning in satisfaction, they all watched the sky until the sky turned dark. Then, after saying goodbye, they went their separate ways.

* * *

**I got so many feels from writing this, I can only hope it does the same to you guys. As usual, thanks for all the support and keep reading and reviewing! School starts back up again soon, so new chapters may become relatively sporadic, but I will do my best to keep them coming. I'm going to try juggling this with my other Avatar fanfic, the Story of Qin Lee. **

**As Always,**

**-IGdude117**


	4. Chapter 4: Leaves from the Vine

They had both finished their tea, and Katara had suggested they take a walk, so they did. Zuko, for his part, could not stop marveling at how much the once-miniscule village had changed. When he had hunted the Avatar, it had been a tiny compound full of ragged tents and disrepair igloos. Now, the Tribe sported all the benefits of civilization; electricity, modern buildings, even Satomobiles. It looked more like Republic City than its Northern Counterpart, which had, for the most part, retained its look since the Hundred Years' War.

Rounding a corner, Katara pointed out a spot near the harbor, where a large cargo ship sat moored.

"That's where your ship landed when you came looking for the Avatar," she said solemnly.

Zuko looked uneasy, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"My apologies if that caused the city any permanent damage. I was a different person."

Katara slapped Zuko on the back, chuckling.

"I'm just messing with you. Lighten up, would you?" she said.

"Anyways, there's someone that wants to meet you."

They walked for a while, chatting happily, until they arrived at an open air café, where, to his surprise, Katara's son, Tenzin, sat with his own family. Noticing his mother and Zuko, he stood, smiling, and walked over to greet the two.

"Uncle Zuko," Tenzin said, shaking his hand, "It's good to see you."

Zuko smiled at the man's formality, but played along.

"It's great to see you too, Tenzin."

Pema and the children walked over, and the three kids looked reluctant to talk to Zuko. They had, after all, never met.

"Pema, always a pleasure," Zuko said, hugging the woman.

She was cradling a toddler, and Zuko smiled broadly at the baby.

"And this must be Rohan," he said, making soft cooing noises.

He remembered that Iroh II had been a quiet baby who had been perpetually serious. Mai would often smile when Zuko had Iroh in his hands; she always said that he and his grandson were eerily similar people.

Rohan, however, laughed, snorted, and giggled, as Zuko tickled his feet.

"Are you… granduncle Zuko?" came a timid voice.

Straightening, Zuko turned his attention to Tenzin's eldest child, Jinora. He knelt, smiling.

"That would be me. And you're Jinora, right?"

The girl smiled, nodding.

"I've read so much about your adventures during the War—I have _so_ many questions," she said, brimming with excitement.

"And I'll try my best to answer them," he said, grinning. He smiled at the other two children, but they backed away, shy.

"They're shy, sorry. I'm sure they'll warm up eventually," Tenzin said apologetically.

"It's quite alright," Zuko said, grinning. "You were much the same when _you_ were little."

* * *

_Ember Island_

_130 A.G, two years after the Yakone Crisis._

As the sea lapped softly onto the quiet, picturesque beaches, there was only the sound of birds, insects, and the sea that could be heard. Then, it was interrupted by a wave of fire.

Sweating in anxiety, Aang shifted his weight upon exiting the forest, steadying his posture. He was panting heavily, looking around the area anxiously, waiting for an attack. Then, in quick succession, three fire blasts, one after the other, slammed into him from behind, catapulting him forward. In a panic, he bended an airball, steadying his posture.

Zuko stood, steam pouring from his fist, as he smirked.

"No airbending, remember?"

Crouching, Zuko balanced on his hands and swung his feet horizontally, releasing a wave of fire that cascaded over him in waves. Aang retaliated with a punch-kick combo, barely missing Zuko's head. Roaring in determination, Zuko lit his hands in blue fire and fired quick blasts of incinerating blue fire at Aang. The man's eyes widened in surprise, but he managed to dissipate the blasts with hands held together, splitting the blasts in half.

"The blue fire's new," Aang commented, dodging a continuous stream of flame that Zuko directed on the Avatar, trying to pin him down. Launching himself into the air, the Firelord kicked a stream of fire while he simultaneously launched fire blasts from his fists.

Aang deflected them all, but was taken off guard by a crest of fire released by a 'clap' move from his friend, propelling him backwards. The firelord, emulating his sister, jettisoned himself forward on jets of flame while Aang righted himself.

Taking a deep breath, Aang steadied his pose and, as Zuko released a wave of flames towards Aang, released a surge of his own that met Zuko's, causing a massive explosion that threw both men backwards several feet as if they were dolls.

Exhausted, Aang got himself up with the help of some airbending, and slowly limped over to Zuko, offering him a hand.

"Let's call that one a draw," he said, laughing softly between his heavy gasps of breath.

Nodding, Zuko took Aang's hand and got to his feet, and the two bowed, their hands making the flame shape in the traditional Fire Nation way.

"Thanks for the sparring match, Sifu Hotman," Aang said, grinning.

Zuko rolled his eyes, smiling.

When they returned to the Royal Family's beach house, Aang and Zuko returned to find that their friends were also relaxing following sparring matches. Mai and Suki chatted by a fountain, covered in nicks and cuts, while Toph and Katara lounged by the fountain, as Katara healed both their bruises. Sokka and Shou, one of Zuko's household guards, leaned against the wall, discussing swordsmanship. Shou was a Lieutenant in the Fire Nation Army, and had once trained under Master Piandao, like Sokka. They too, had sparred for hours.

"Hey Aang, hey Zuko," said Sokka, as the two men walked into the courtyard.

Zuko gestured to a servant, sitting against the wall by Mai in exhaustion.

"Bring out a tray of refreshements."

The servant scurried into the house, ordering the cooks into action as Aang went to sit by Katara.

"How was _your_ duel," Zuko asked, rubbing his eyes in tiredness. Every muscle, bone, and vein in his body ached, and Zuko felt like he just wanted to go to sleep and not wake up for days.

Mai kissed Zuko on the cheek and leaned against him, idly flipping her knife around. Then, she sighed.

"Suki beat me," she said, with a slight tint of disappointment.

Suki smiled, opening her fan, inspecting the blades.

"It was close, though. You nearly got me with that last blade."

They had been using training knives that were made of wood, and Suki had used a wooden fan that she had brought from Kyoshi Island. Being the two nonbenders other than Sokka, they had decided to duel each other, and, judging by the many nicks and bruises that both women sported, it had been a fierce one.

"Where are the kids again?"

"They're watch that _terrible _play again—the one about the Avatar," she said, rolling her eyes in disgust.

Zuko snorted in amusement, and simply leaned against the wall tiredly, staying silent. After a while, the servant came into the courtyard, with a tray of refreshing fruit juice. Then, arriving with their guards, the children returned, uproariously cutting through the relaxed silence that had settled on the tired adults.

Zuko winced and Mai rolled over, groaning in pain as the cutting voice of their daughter cut through the others.

"MommyDaddywejustsawthebestplayeveranditwasreallygoodandIgottohaveapapayajuicesmoothieandthemBumifelloverandLinkissedTenzinandeveryonelaughedanditwasareallyfuntimeand," she screamed, jumping into her parent's arms.

Zuko smiled, lifting her up, and planting a big kiss on her cheek.

"Slow down, honey, take some deep breaths," he said, grinning.

Mai lifted herself up, and despite her foul mood, smiled and asked her daughter how the play was.

Across the courtyard, Bumi, Kya, Tenzin, and Lin were all gathered by their parents.

"I certainly hope they didn't have me be played by a girl again," Aang sighed.

The kids giggled, causing Aang to groan, falling backwards.

"Uncle Sokka, the guy playing you said some very funny stuff; he was hilarious!" said Kya, laughing.

Sokka, who had been picking his teeth with his boomerang, turned suddenly with a delighted look on his face.

"Really?! Tell me _everything_!" he said, attentively listening to his niece.

"Tenzin, how did you like the play?" asked Katara.

The young Airbender shrugged indifferently.

"It was okay, I guess," he said.

Lin, who was talking to her mom, glanced over at Tenzin and winked. Bumi, who had been observing the whole exchange, walked up behind his little brother and punched him on the shoulder playfully.

"Tenzin kissed Liiinn, na na na na boo boo," he said, making faces.

Tenzin blushed deeply, and Lin laughed.

"Mom, you were played by a muscled guy again this year," she said, turning her attention to Toph.

Toph fixed her tiara, smirking in satisfaction.

"I'm glad. I would have had to have a word with the director if it had been any other way," she said, taking a sip of her beverage.

"Was Uncle Zuko really that pouty back then?" asked Kya, with a grin.

"I heard that!" shouted Zuko.

Aang sat up again, and, in a conspiratorial whisper, made a funny face at Zuko.

"And he still is, kids, to this day!" he said, laughing to himself.

"You remember when we watched it for the first time," said Aang, smiling with the memory. "I thought I'd blow a gasket at how poor that play was."

"And no, kids, Katara did not cry that many times about hope in real life. It was only every other day," he said, nudging his sister.

Pouting, his sister caused his drink to fly into his face, leaving him sputtering and wet, bringing a laugh from the children.

* * *

They talked until the sun had reached high into the sky. Tenzin had listened as Zuko had been bombarded by questions about his mother, the war, and what it was like to be a Fire Lord. Katara simply sat to the side, smiling at the once-gloomy and hateful Prince who was now enjoying himself with a family of Airbenders. Jinora had grown comfortable with the old man, and even Ikki and Meelo had come out of hiding to talk with the old Firelord.

"How did you get that scar?" asked Ikki, innocently.

A silence hovered over the table, and Tenzin glared at Ikki, glancing apologetically at Zuko.

"Ikki, you should _not_ be asking Zuko about that! You're out of line, young lady! Sorry, Zuko, I didn't mean to—" he began.

Zuko shook his head.

"Its fine," he said, turning his attention to young Ikki. "When I was little, my father was a bad, bad man. I went to a meeting where a old general was going to send a bunch of young men into a battle they wouldn't win, so I spoke out against it. My father forced me to fight him in a duel and gave me this burn mark," he said.

Once upon a time, he would have never talked about his scar. He even had a difficulty talking about it when he was Firelord. It was only in the middle of his life that he defeated his taboo for talking about the scar. Now, he talked about it freely. His childhood was brutal and unfair, yes, but Zuko had moved beyond that part of his life. It had defined who he was, and he left it at that—it wasn't his shame anymore.

The kids looked shocked, and Zuko wondered if he shouldn't have told them exactly how he got it.

"Why would your dad do that?" asked Jinora.

"He was an evil man. Some people aren't meant to be parents, and he was one. He made my sister into a monster and he hated my existence. I had someone else, though. Both my mother and my Uncle cared for me very much, and they were the two people who set me on my path."

Ozai had passed six years before his granddaughter was born. He had been informed that the man had passed away in prison. Zuko hadn't expected tears then, but they had come nevertheless. Whether it was from relief that the evil man was gone forever or from sadness that his father was dead, he would never know for sure, as he pushed the man's death the very next day.

Strangely, what had affected him the most was the death of his sister; in his heart, he had always known that Azula held the potential to be good. She would have needed help, but her upbringing as Ozai's daughter had corrupted her to the point of insanity. After she had run away into the Forgetful Valley, Zuko had been dismayed. She was, after all, his sister, and he had spent the journey trying to get her to see sense.

The night the news had arrived, he and Mai had gone to Azula's old room and sat for an hour or so, in silence. They had sat together, holding each other as Zuko found the tears flowing. Even Mai had been sadder than usual. As they had left the room, Mai had stopped at the door, looking back into the room of one of her oldest friends.

_At least she lived the life that she wanted to; she made her choice and you made yours. I like to think that even when she was being well, her, that she was happy in a perverse way._

Zuko had simply nodded, remembering to the time when he, his sister, Mai, and Ty Lee had been on that beach on Ember Island, and his sister had expressed the hurt that she felt. It was at that time, Zuko remembered, even though he was fighting with himself over his choice, that he had thought that Azula could have had a good side, too.

* * *

_Ba Sing Se Residential Ring_

_145 A.G- Eight years before the death of Avatar Aang._

They buried him under the tree. They had moved the son's body here, under the very tree Lu Ten's father had cried under all those many years ago.

This was the city he had loved; the one he had tried to destroy, and then later the one he fought to retake. It had been more simple back then; two refugees; one an old general, the other a lost prince, both seeking a new life in the grandest city on the Earth.

They had no headstone or marker; Zuko had felt it… intrusive. After all, _he_ would have wanted it this way. In harmony with nature, one with the precious plants he so dearly loved, in the city he spent many years of his life in, quietly making tea and playing Pai Sho with his friends.

Zuko stood at the base of the tree, Mai and Iria standing behind him. He crouched to the ground slowly and put a hand on the strong, but old tree trunk. The Earthbenders of the city, including Toph, who had known the old man well, had buried him with the greatest care, in a earthen tomb where he slept peacefully.

"Uncle," he started, feeling the tears threaten his composure.

"You showed me the way. You lead me from the darkness into the light. I was terrible to you then, Uncle. I don't know why you ever forgave me, but you did. So thank you—you gave me everything, and I only hope you left this world in peace."

He opened the bag he had brought with him, and set the objects at the base of the tree.

"I brought you some Jasmine Tea. I know it was your favorite. I tracked down Lieutenant Jee's family, you remember the guy from the ship way back then, and his son gave me your Tsungi horn from the ship music nights, from when things were easier…"

Crying, he set the two objects at the base of the tree and sat, cross legged, sobbing uncontrollably. As they had in the tent all those years ago when Zuko apologized, he didn't bother to hold the tears back, and they flowed from him as he cried. He cried for everything. He cried for his mother, who had passed only a few years before, who he had grown incredibly close to after he found her again. He cried for Ikem, who he had grown to trust and respect like a brother. He cried for Kiyi, his half sister, who he had grown to love like kin. He cried for those like Toph, and the many in Ba Sing Se who remembered the kindly old man who helped them with a simple compliment, a bright smile, or a helping hand, who had lost their friend.

His daughter and his wife both came to him then both holding him gently as he sobbed. Mai kissed Zuko on the cheek, tears running from her normally impassive, and now sad eyes, as Iria leaned her head against his shoulder. She had known Iroh for only a while, considering, but she had been just as crushed as her father when the old man died; he had been a voice of wisdom for all.

Together, in silence, they cried for the Dragon of the West.

Then, somewhere, from deep inside the city, the mournful strums of a lute echoed through the silent city, and Zuko recognized the tune from his childhood; his mother sang it to him when he was falling asleep as a child. From memory, almost involuntarily, he finished the last few lines of the song as the strums echoed into the darkening sky.

_Brave soldier boy_

_Comes marching home_

* * *

**I'll keep this short. Spirits, the last part was hard to write, I had to choke back tears the whole time. Anyways, as usual, read and review. More to come. **

**-IGdude117**

**P.S.**

**Just wanted to take a moment to talk about Mako Iwamatsu. I first heard the voice of Mako in Avatar: The Last Airbender, and then in Samurai Jack. Both characters were amazing. The character of Iroh, however, was simply amazing, and it touched me so much. R.I.P Mako. **


	5. Chapter 5: The Picture

After having spent a good part of the day with Tenzin and his family, Tenzin finally had to excuse himself and his family, as he was needed back in Republic City to help advise the President. As they boarded Tenzin's sky bison, the three kids all hugged their new friend Zuko and said goodbye to their Gran-Gran. Zuko bid farewell to both Pema and Tenzin.

"It's been great seeing you again, Zuko," said Tenzin, hugging the older man.

"You take care of yourself, Tenzin," Zuko replied, smiling.

The eldest girl Jinora stopped by Zuko and looked up at him. Kneeling, the retired Firelord put his hand on the girl's shoulder, wistfully remembering when Iria had been that age.

"You possess an ability that even I could not dream of having. You are a lucky girl," meaning every word.

"Thanks, Zuko. I just wanted to say… through all my readings of your old adventures, I think that you have a lot of honor."

With that, she boarded the bison and they flew away, waving goodbye. Zuko remained crouched, in shock. _I've regained my honor_… he thought to himself. He hadn't even thought about that since... a long time ago.

"Come. We have one last stop," Katara said.

They boarded a Taxi, which took them, on Katara's instructions, to the Palace, where, to Zuko's surprise, they were greeted by Avatar Korra. The two exited the car, and the young avatar greeted Katara with a hug. The Avatar, he thought, looked older than she did several months before. Undoubtedly, with spirits inhabiting the material world widespread, the Avatar was busier than ever. He had never personally met the Avatar, but he had listened to her on the radio and seen her in the newspaper.

The difference was in her eyes; she looked tired and weary. Zuko could see that she had gone through much loss and devastation; he remembered the distant, faraway look that he himself had had after his banishment.

Korra broke away from Katara and looked at Zuko. Zuko smiled, and bowed deeply, in the traditional Water Tribe Way, his left hand cupping his right fist. The Avatar smiled, and responded in kind.

"You must be Firelord Zuko," she said, smiling.

"Please, just Zuko. I resigned that post."

She nodded, and led them into the palace. She led the duo through grand halls and winding corridors until they entered the Southern Temple. Encased in a dome of ice, the temple had, in its center, the symbols of Tui and La and was bordered by the symbols of the four nations.

Tonight, however, candles had been set on each of the four symbols; and in the center, draped over a table, lay a picture.

* * *

_The Fire Nation Capital_

_120 A.G- Eight years before the Yakone Crisis._

Zuko had just finished tying his hair into the traditional topknot when his half-sister, Kiyi, walked into the room, smiling at Zuko's hair.

"You did it all wrong, Zuko," she said. "It's crooked."

"I'm useless with hair!" Zuko shouted, exasperatedly. "I've been working on this for hours. Can you get Mom or someone to do it for me?"

"Mom's working on Mai's hair, she can't. Just let me do it!"

Zuko sighed.

"Fine, just don't mess it up like you did for the Councilor's Meeting last year."

"That was _one_ time," she said, smirking.

Previously, when Zuko had asked Kiyi to do his topknot, she had done it so loose that his hairpiece fell out halfway through the meeting, embarrassing Zuko in front of the Council of Ministers, Zuko's cabinet. She began doing his hair, tying it in the traditional knot and using different lengths of string.

Ursa and Ikem had moved into the Palace fourteen years ago. Nearly every day, after bending practice, administrative meetings and endless paperwork, Zuko would make sure to spend time with his wife as well as his sister and his mother and stepfather. Ursa and Zuko would often spend time by the old duck pond that they used to love and talk about life in general. It was Ursa who helped Zuko get over his scarring. While he was not yet fully ready to talk about it to just anyone, he felt more aloof from his troubled past than in years past.

Ikem, as it turned out, was relatively skilled at a blade (he had learned sometime during Ursa's stay in the Palace during the War) and the two often discussed swordsmanship and life whilst sparring in the courtyard.

As for Kiyi, she often tagged along with Mai and Zuko when they were relaxing. Mai had taken to Kiyi almost immediately, and the two became fast friends. In the absence of Ty Lee, Zuko would often talk to his half-sister when he got into fights with Mai, which he inevitably often did. Over time, the two had become like true brother and sister, which comforted Zuko immensely, for it filled the sibling gap left by Azula. He hadn't anticipated how invaluable having an actually normal sibling would be; he would always have a confidant and advice-giver in his sister.

She finished quickly, making it stronger than she had before.

"Thanks, sis. You'd better get ready; people are gonna start arriving in a bit."

Leaving his room, he emerged face-to-face with his wife, who was dressed in flowing, ceremonial robes that were a mix between her usual garb and a wedding dress.

She groaned in distaste. "Get this stuff off me," she said with a sigh, rubbing at her eyeliner.

"Why? You look beautiful," Zuko said, taking her hand. She blushed slightly and together, they entered the courtyard, hand in hand.

The courtyard had been decorated extensively, with banners from all the Five Nations, the United Republic included, fluttered brightly in the soft wind. Cooks from all over the world had been cordially invited by the Firelord, and the finest cooks from all the nations jumped at the opportunity to cater at the 20th anniversary of the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai.

Uncle was already there, waving to the couple from the tea table. They walked over to greet him, and he embraced both.

"It is good that you are here, Nephew. Do you remember that White Jade plant I tried to drink 20 years ago? Well _this_ is what it is supposed to be like."

He took a large drink of a creamy-colored tea, and sighed in resignation.

"True happiness comes from a good pot of tea."

Mai looked at Iroh quizzically, and Zuko simply smiled at the man and steered his wife away.

As they exited the courtyard, they walked to the front steps of the Palace, where they saw Appa unloading a large group of people.

"_Here_ we go," Mai murmured, and Zuko stifled a laugh.

"Zuko!" exclaimed Aang, who immediately went to Zuko to hug him.

"It's good to see you Aang," Zuko said.

Aang bowed deeply to Mai, which amused her greatly.

"Hey, Zuko, hey, Mai," said a dejected, weary voice.

Katara limped past Zuko, carrying on her back little Tenzin and juggling the nine-year old Bumi and 4 year old Kya, who were swatting at each other with the ferocity of a boarcupine. With a shout of anger, she pried Bumi off her leg and shouted at both of them.

Mai and Zuko glanced at each other, and slowly began backing away.

Next to arrive was Toph who had traded in her metal armor for the robe that she had worn when they were all younger, albeit on a larger scale. In her hands, she held young Lin.

"How's it goin', Sparky? And Mrs. Sparky, my apologies," said Toph, who curtsied dramatically, her voice laden with sarcasm.

"It's good to see you, Toph, " Zuko said, raising an eyebrow at the woman's blunt arrival.

There was a long silence as both regarded each other awkwardly, deigning to remain silent.

"Well, I enjoyed the conversation, but I gotta go catch up with Twinkletoes," she said, punching Zuko in the arm.

"Ow," he said, rubbing his shoulder. Mai smirked at her husband, bemused.

"Toughen up, sweet stuff. Now how many more people do we still have to meet today?" she asked, yawning.

"Calm down; we've only talked to, like, three people. We're still waiting on Sokka and his family."

As soon as he spoke several carts with the Water Tribe flag emblazoned on the sides arrived, and a large group of people disembarked rambunctiously, shouting and laughing raucously.

Sokka and Suki greeted Zuko and Mai joyfully, embracing them both.

"It's good to see you, Sokka," Zuko said with a smile.

Suki and Mai, who had become acquainted early on when Zuko had been searching for his mother, were chatting happily, while Zuko caught up with Sokka.

"How has it been, Sokka? Still getting practice with your sword?" he asked, smirking slightly. The two men, having both trained under Master Piandao, made it a tradition to spar every time they met.

"Yeah, plenty. Suki's been instructing the next generation of Kyoshi Warriors, and seeing as I'm an honorary warrior, I've been helping out a lot," Sokka said earnestly.

"That's good," Zuko said, looking at Sokka quizzically.

"Sorry, It's weird talking to you without you once being sarcastic and witty."

Sokka grinned.

"_First_ you say _don't _be witty and sarcastic. _Now_ you say _be _witty and sarcastic. Make up your mind, or else I'll start calling you Sparky Sparky Boom Man the Second."

"That doesn't even make sense," Zuko said, grinning..

The two laughed, returning to the group, their wives behind them.

* * *

The ceremony had been sweet, short, and to the point. Zuko had welcomed all the guests to the 20th anniversary of the ending of the War, and had talked about he and Aang's ongoing project to strengthen the United Republic. While strong, it needed a formal military to protect itself against any potential threats, and Zuko had been campaigning to start the United Military with volunteers from all four nations.

Then Aang had spoken about the state of the world and how balance had been achieved.

"We must continue standing together," he had said, "Or else we will once again fall into chaos."

This had been met with cheers, and Aang had then recounted their journey to defeat Firelord Ozai, which Zuko had listened to with reluctance. Despite the new nature of the Fire Nation, he still felt some resentment listening to the Nation he had dedicated so much of his life to be diminished by his friends. He sat on a bench overlooking the courtyard, where he was joined by Mai.

"Is it wrong that after everything I did to change this Nation, that I still don't like listening to it being defeated by a bunch of kids? Am I messed up or something?"

Mai smiled slightly, leaning her head against his.

"Don't worry. You're not alone. I know that what our country did was wrong, but I still can't help feel resentful even after everything that's happened. It's not like I want our Nation to go back to being rulers of the world, even though that _was_ quite an interesting time, but I don't like hearing it be put down like this."

Zuko kissed Mai on the cheek lovingly. He knew that that was why he loved her. Since her teen days, she had lightened up a _little_, and was a nicer, happier person now, but Zuko always respected that his wife knew what was going on with Zuko, and the two, even though they argued and fought a lot, were very similar in many ways.

After the feast that was thrown in the dining hall, and after evading Sokka's offer of dried sea prunes, Zuko managed to find the group all gathered around Appa. Aang looked up, his face lighting up.

"Zuko! Just in time—we were about to take a group photo."

Zuko groaned. The new photograph technology that had been invented in Republic City was incredible, to be sure, but he always managed, as a firebender, to have strange effects on the camera, as the igniting flash would often burst into flames or, more often than not, explode.

Aang, Katara, and Toph all gathered their children on the ground in front of the group, instructing them sternly to _smile_, and not move around, leaving the adults to stand. Zuko stood with his wife, as did Aang, for a formal picture, which, after the blinding light had receded from Zuko's eyes, had turned out fine and dignified.

Then, grabbing Aang and Zuko, Sokka, Katara, Mai, Suki and Toph took a picture of their own, all smiling broadly with their arms around each other. As the cameraman readied his camera, Zuko simply smiled, for the first time simply enjoying the company of his friends on this great day.

* * *

Zuko smiled with the memory, holding the picture in his hand wistfully. Turning, Zuko gestured Katara over and set it in her hand gently, sighing.

"Those were the days, weren't they?" he said.

Wiping away a tear, Katara nodded.

"They won't be forgotten," she murmured, setting the photo back on the table.

Korra leaned against the wall in the corner, smiling. She had been through so much pain, chaos, and loss recently that it warmed her heart to see these two friends reminisce over times long past together. After having faced Unalaq and Vaatu, such blind hate and destruction, taking a moment to pay homage to her past live's last remaining friends was something she had jumped at doing. Katara had asked her to come along several weeks ago, and Korra had been eager to meet the famous Zuko who had done so much for the world. She had respected the man since she had first heard stories of him, and finally meeting him in the flesh… it was amazing.

Turning around, the old man smiled at the Avatar, gesturing her over. Placing a warm hand on her shoulder, the man gave her a reassuring nod.

"I heard what happened to you, Avatar Korra, and I wanted to extend my deepest condolences. But please do not think myself or Katara are angry with you in any way for losing the connection to Aang."

She nodded. This very thought had crossed her mind. Stories of the Firelord's infamous temper had been common throughout Republic City, and she had found herself hoping that the two would not hate her for losing their friend.

"My Uncle once said that only we can give ourselves hope. I know I haven't had a lot of time to talk with you, but if there is anything you should know, it is that hope is sometimes the only thing we can count on."

Korra nodded, crying. The Avatar Cycle had been broken. She had to take on the responsibility of starting the new cycle. Mako had ended their relationship, forever. The wounds from her battle with Vaatu were still there, and the mental wounds that she had kept from having lost her bending to Amon over a year ago still stayed with her.

She felt the Firelord embrace her.

"I have kept a watchful eye over you since you were little, Young Avatar, and believe me when I say that I know you have great honor in your life. As much respect as I have for my old friend, I must say that you have the potential to be the greatest Avatar our world has ever seen."

Korra bowed, thanking the man for his advice. The man bowed in return, and then remembered something. Reaching into his robe, he pulled out an old scribe emblazoned with the insignia of the Fire Nation.

"I would like you to have this, Avatar Korra. Should you ever fight a firebender who can bend lightning, you can use this technique to redirect it. I had the scroll made myself, for believe me, It's saved my life a fair number of times."

She took the proffered scroll, bowing again. Then, thinking, she spoke.

"Zuko... wait. When I was in the Spirit World..." she said, hesitating. "I met your Uncle."

Zuko's eyes widened in surprise. He stared at Korra, at a loss for words.

"He... he helped me out when I was lost in the Spirit World. He gave me great wisdom and guided me into the light."

A tear trickled down the old Firelord's cheek.

"That... that certainly sounds like him. I assume he was drinking tea the whole time, right?"

She nodded, smiling slightly.

"He had a tea shop, and he was playing Pai Sho with some spirits. That's... all I can remember," she said.

"My Uncle, it seems, is truly in a better place now. It makes me happy to hear that even in the Spirit World, he gives great wisdom," he said.

He hugged Korra tightly.

"Thank you, Avatar Korra. You put my mind at ease, and for that, I am in your debt."

Zuko turned, wiping his tears away, looking at Katara with a smile. They embraced, taking comfort in each other's presence.

"Thank you, Katara, for inviting me here. It has given me much to think about. I enjoyed the conversation, and the tea wasn't too bad, either," he said, smiling a little.

Katara chuckled.

"The pleasure is mine, Zuko. It's been far too long since we last met. We members of Team Avatar have to stick together, remember? Please visit me again some other time. I hope I brought you at least some peace, and I'm glad Korra could give you some as well. And please tell your daughter I send my regards," she said knowingly.

Zuko bowed deeply to his oldest friend, which she returned in kind. Then, as he left, he glanced briefly over his shoulder, smiling to see that the caring woman he had always known had gone to Korra, comforting the girl.

* * *

Zuko stepped back on the metal deck of his ship, gathering his cloak closer in the frigid cold. A guardsman snapped to attention.

"Firelord Zuko, what are your orders?"

Patting the man on the back, Zuko walked towards the hatch, looking forward to being in his cabin again.

"Chart a course for home. It's been too long."

The man grinned, running to the bridge to relay his orders. As the crew cast off, retracting gangplanks and fueling the ship, Zuko gripped the railing, feeling tiredness hit him. He had needed this talk, he realized. He had never fully come to terms with where he was now, and talking to Katara and Korra had put him at peace, and he hoped that he had done the same for both in return.

He was very glad that he had also met the Avatar; the girl, while young, had put his heart at ease. When he had said she could be the greatest Avatar of all time, he hadn't been joking. In his heart, he knew that his and Katara's generations were done, and that it was in the hands of people like Korra that the fate of the world rested.

He walked into his cabin quietly, poured yet another cup of tea, and stared at the painting that hung on his wall. Faraway, he now knew, his Uncle was doing what he had always talked about doing; living at peace, with friends at his side, drinking tea and playing his favorite game. And he knew in his heart that his wife, his friends, and all those he had lost through the long years of his life were there too, waiting for him.

**The End.**

* * *

**Well, sorry to say, but this story has reached its conclusion. I couldn't in good consciousness drag the story out any more than it needed, but I hope that this is enjoyable for you guys. Sorry if I brought on a case of the feels, but I like taking a break from the action once in a while to write some emotional stuff. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did. Avatar holds a special place in my heart, and it's quite possibly my favorite show. Ever. I tried, especially in this chapter, to convey some of the spirituality that Avatar is so adept at showing.**

**As always, thanks for reading, and thank you for all the support. **

**Sincerely,**

**IGdude117**

**P.S. There is a very good possibility that I will revisit this story and produce some one-shots, so stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Battle for Hekeng, Part 1

_The Earth Kingdom City of Shiren, thirty miles from Republic City_

_110 A.G- two years after the founding of the United Republic of Nations_

The night had fallen, and rain poured steadily downwards, drenching everything. The City of Shiren was silent in the rumbling night, and only the dim lights given by the strained City Electrical Generators gave the people light.

The man was dressed in a long, black coat that obscured his face in a deep hood. The man was cautious; he knew that the Police kept a watchful eye on the streets, so he stayed in the shadows. He couldn't risk uncovering the entire network. He arrived at the plate metal door and knocked twice softly. The metal slit slid open and an eye glared out at the man.

"Where do you go on vacation?" asked the voice.

"I personally enjoy Lake Laogai. And you, brother?"

The slit shut closed, and the slightly rusted hinges whined as the door opened slightly to admit the man. The Gatekeeper bowed, recognizing the man.

"Forgive me, sir. I did not recognize you."

"There is no need to apologize. You did your duty. Now, open the passage gate."

The man settled into a bending position, and, grimacing, pulled back a sheet of rock, revealing a passageway. The man bowed, and walked down the corridor, taking comfort in the clatter of rocks that signaled the sealing of the passageway behind him.

_How long I have awaited this day_, the man thought to himself. _My father's work shall be done at long last. The legacy of my family name will be spoken with reverence through the annals of history._

After walking for many minutes, he embarked on a small train system which took him even deeper into the earth.

Entering a cavernous space, he was greeted by the sight of thousands of black-robed cultists, looking at him attentively. Then, he removed his hood, and the hall erupted into cheers as the cultists welcomed their leader. The noise, he knew, would be masked by miles of rock. No one would ever find them here. The man held up his hand, silencing the crowd.

"Brothers, sisters, be at peace. The day of our Deliverance is nigh. For too long has the false King and the evil Fire Nation held dominance over our people. Avatar Aang may have saved the world from the Fire Nation, but his alliance with the Firelord Zuko proves that he has been helping the Fire Nation all along."

There were boos and catcalls among the audience.

"Today, however, that all changes; for today is Deliverance Day! Today, the destiny of the world has changed forever."

Cheers resounded through the hall.

"Earthbenders and nonbenders alike have joined our crusade for freedom. First, we shall free the Earth Kingdom. Then, we shall free the world from the tyranny of the Fire Nation once and for all. The hated Avatar will be vanquished, and true balance will be restored to the world," he shouted, holding his fist in the air victoriously.

"Years ago, my father, Long Feng, was cast from his position in the Earth King's government. The Earth King cast him out on orders from the Avatar, and look what happened; Ba Sing Se fell to the Fire Nation soon after. This, my comrades, was not coincidence. This proves, beyond a doubt, that the Avatar has been working with the Fire Nation all along. Well, in the coming weeks, this will be stopped once and for all!"

Resounding cheers echoed as thousands of his soldiers celebrated their deliverance. For years, they had waited, meeting in places like this, in eternal fear of discovery. But tomorrow, they would not be hiding anymore.

"For months, we have planted rumors that the Fire Nation was planning to attack the Earth Kingdom, which was quickly dismissed by the _government_. Well, they will see their mistake when 'The Fire Nation' attacks them tomorrow! Do not worry my brethren. The seeds of doubt have been cast, and when the Beginnning occurs tomorrow, the world will be changed."

He paused, allowing the applause to build, then silenced it with an upheld hand.

"I, Yang Feng, son of Long Feng, shall bring honor to the name of my people, and the Dai Lee will once again rule the Earth Kingdom!"

Smiling, he basked in the wild cheers and applause that bathed him in brilliance. It was glorious, he reflected. The plan, he knew, would go perfectly. Whether Zuko and Kuei wanted it or not, their nations were going to be thrust in a war that would affect the world forever.

* * *

Snapping awake, Zuko sat up quickly, breathing heavily. He didn't remember what he had just dreamed, but he knew it had been terrifying. Swinging his legs out of the covers, he sat on his bed, panting. Beside him, Mai sat up, looking at him with concern.

"Zuko, what's wrong?" she asked, kissing him on the cheek.

"I… I don't know. Something… something feels wrong. It's like something is about to happen, but I don't know what. Whatever it is, it can't be good," he said, taking deep breaths.

Mai embraced him from behind, listening to the slowing pace of his heart. The, pulling him gently, she pulled him back into bed.

"Come on. You'd better get some sleep, Fire Lord."

Forgetting his nightmare, Zuko smiled appreciatively, closing his eyes.

* * *

Many miles away, a collection of men exited from a hidden entrance, bringing large boxes with them. Then, breaking them open with crowbars, they opened the boxes, revealing Fire Nation military uniforms tightly packed inside. The leader of the group stood, holding the skull-faced helmet that the Fire Nation had kept from the Hundred Years' war that signified the Firebending Corps. Smiling, he thought back to his mother, who had been killed in the War. He knew he would likely die the next day, but he was ecstatic.

_Finally, mother. You will be avenged._

* * *

**And... we're back. This is going to be the first entry in a more lengthy look into the interim period between ATLA and LOK. As "Old Friends" technically ended, this will not be in the context of a conversation, and more of a direct interpretation. It's about to get epic up in here... **

**I've elected to keep this story on the original story because it'll be taking place in the same universe as "Old Friends." While there aren't any major canon-breaks, there will be some minor tweaking. If this isn't your cup of tea, stay tuned. The feels one-shots will make an appearance at some point.**

**Kudos if you caught the "Rap God" lyrics in Zuko's dialogue. **

**As Always, thanks for reading and please review!**

**Thanks,**

**IGdude117**

**P.S. At some point, I'll publish the timeline I'm using that I compiled myself with help from a calculator and the Avatar Wiki.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Battle for Hekeng, Part 2

_The City of Hekeng_

_Two Years after the creation of the United Republic_

Governor Shun of the City of Hekeng walked the streets as he did every morning. He had begun the tradition several years earlier, when his wife had advised him to get some exercise. As always, he walked with elite members of the Royal Army, who had been assigned to guard him.

As he walked, he inhaled the crisp, morning air, smelling cherry blossoms and jasmine plant in the distance. Deciding he had walked long enough, he turned around, intending to order his guard back to the palace. Then, in the distance, in the Industrial Quarter, a chain of explosions blossomed, its fire glowing a dark crimson.

Zheng, the Captain of Shun's guard, ran to Shun's side, shielding him.

"We need to get you out of here, sir," he said, backing away slowly. The Earthbending Guards spread out, cautiously watching the walls and buildings around them.

In the distance, screams and shouts resounded through the city, and the sirens of the Hekeng Police Corps began wailing.

* * *

Officer Cheung was nervous. The explosions had come out of nowhere; it was supposed to be an easy day of traffic duty and lounging around. Instead, the entire police force had been mobilized, and wires had been sent to the government in Ba Sing Se.

He stopped the car, and he and his partner, Officer Lien, hopped out, readying their fists. Sweating, they entered the blazing ruins of the industrial quarter, hands held in a bending position. Cheung gestured Lien forward, and the two carefully made their way deeper into the quarter as the sounds of sirens and vehicles pulling over echoed.

"I-I think we should wait for backup," Lien said, looking scared.

There was a profound silence as they delved deeper into the quarter, the crackle of flames loud in Cheung's ear.

Cheung turned to respond when he was cut off by a blast of fire flying over his head. Across the street, from a blazing window, a trio of armored soldiers landed on the street, firing blasts at the two officers. Cheung's eyes widened as he recognized the skull-faced helmets of the Fire Nation Firebending Corps. Reacting instinctively, Cheung raised a wall of rock to shield them from the blasts, which continued to rain down on the officers unceasingly.

"Flank them from the left," Cheung whispered. "I'll make a distraction."

Grunting, Cheung slid the rock wall back down and fired chunks of rubble at the soldiers, winging one on the shoulder before they ducked into cover. Panting, Cheung ducked behind a building as the men returned fire, to which he responded with razor-sharp shards of rock that he punched towards the benders.

As they stood to return fire, however, they were unceremoniously stopped by Lien and the reinforcing officers, who had successfully sneaked up behind the firebenders, and detained them quickly by binding their hands with rock manacles. Relieved, Cheung exited from his cover, walking over to the officers, nodding his thanks.

The men were writhing on the ground defiantly. Angrily, Cheung tore one of the men's masks off, revealing a tanned, hardened face that glared at him in loathing.

"Who are are you and why have you done this?!" he asked hatefully, seething. He would like nothing better than to send a shard of rock into the man's head, but he held back.

The soldier spat a gobbet of dust into the rubble, glaring at Cheung with hatred.

"My name is Sergeant Lee, and we _tried_ to wipe you scum out once and for all," he said, spitting again.

"Are you from the Fire Nation?" asked another officer.

"Of course I am, _peasant_. His Majesty Fire Lord Zuko sent us to destroy your city."

* * *

By the next day, the news had spread all over the world. Fire Nation soldiers, cried newscasters, had invaded the Earth Kingdom on the orders of Firelord Zuko. The City of Hekeng's Industrial Sector had been razed to the ground by Firebender Special Forces. Three confirmed Fire Nation soldiers had been detained by the Hekeng Police Force, and investigation was continuing.

The situation, however, was much worse. The rumor had it that the Fire Nation had been planning to revamp their efforts of World Domination, and was planning to annex the Earth Kingdom. Citizens of all four nations, many of which had lived through the War, angrily protested the Fire Nation's unlawful attack. Many whispered that Zuko had gone insane, and had become even crazier than his father. Others still maintained that the Avatar had gone to join his comrade Zuko in dominating the world. Soon after, despite the government's assurances that the attack was not the work of the Fire Nation, crowds of angry citizens gathered, determined to petition the Earth King to retaliate militarily.

In Hekeng, angry crowds of workers marched on the Fire Nation district, and, in a single stroke, made things worse. Crowds of citizens marched on Fire Nation citizens and had destroyed shops, burned flags, and beaten citizens. The police, enraged over the Fire Nation's supposed act of aggression stood by idly as Fire Nation citizens were forced from their homes and beaten.

* * *

_The Fire Nation Capital_

_Six Days after the Hekeng Bombing_

"This is preposterous!" raged Zuko, slamming his fist on the table.

His generals, gathered around a map of the world, looked at each other in concern. The Firelord, of late, had been increasingly angry. He had spent most of his time attempting to find out exactly what had happened in Hekeng, and had spent many hours communicating with world leaders, assuring, threatening, and apologizing. General Nagata, the General of the Interior, stepped forward cautiously.

"My lord, the Earth Kingdom is demanding an explanation. The riots in Hekeng are escalating, my lord. We need to act."

Zuko shook his head.

"We can't do anything. Even if it wasn't our troops, everyone thinks it was, and any intervention will be perceived as an invasion. We all know that if the world thinks we have regressed into the old ways, they will _not _hesitate to wipe us out."

General Nagata nodded, stepping back. There was silence in the war room as the generals thought about their next course of action.

Minister Kisho of the Defense Ministry ventured forward.

"My lord, I advise that you should contact Avatar Aang and appeal for _his_ advice. Only the Avatar can diffuse this situation before it gets out of hand."

Zuko took a step back, thinking.

"I agree. But we can't be idle in the meantime," he said, rubbing his chin. He turned his attention to General Sato, who stood directly to his right.

"General Sato. I want you to mobilize the Tenth Division and prepare an expedition to maintain peace in Hekeng. I will not abandon my people to the mercies of the _Earth Kingdom_. Do this with the utmost secrecy, General. Are we agreed?" he said, asking the Military Council.

The men looked hesitant, but all but Kisho nodded in agreement.

"If people know that we're mobilizing the Tenth, they'll see it as a provocation of war," Minister Kisho pointed out.

"My men can mobilize with the utmost secrecy, Fire Lord Zuko. I promise on my honor that no word of our mustering will leave the Fire Nation," he said, bowing to the Fire Lord. Satisfied, Kisho stepped back, nodding once in affirmation.

Zuko was silent for a moment, contemplating. Then, nodding once, he bowed to the Council, and then strode out of the Throne Room. Gesturing a servant over, he walked toward his residence in the East Wing of the Palace.

"Send a message to Avatar Aang at the Northern Air Temple. His presence is requested."

* * *

The Fire Nation Quarter was in chaos. The screams of pain, anger, and defiance rang through the dense streets, and the dim clanging of weapons clashing resounded through the neighborhood. The din of buildings being torn apart by Earthbenders mixed with the symphony of human pain, anger, and dismay.

The Rioting had gone on for three days. Hundreds of Fire Nation citizens had been seized by the maddened crowd and imprisoned. Many had been beaten thoroughly before being given to the compliant police force, which even joined in on stoning the Fire Nationals in the streets.

Miiko was terrified. She had been hiding from house to house through the entire riot, and had so far avoided the roaming band of Earth Kingdom citizens that stalked the streets. The Fire Nationals had fought back, of course, and the few Firebenders in the city had taken a toll on the mob. A message had been sent via boat to the Fire Nation, but none of the surviving Fire Nationals who hadn't been imprisoned had little hope. There were simply too many of them. And now, they had found Miiko.

A rock dislodged itself from the ground and tripped Miiko, and she found herself face to face with three officers. The lead one, a fat, old man, grinned cruelly at Miiko. She desperately looked for an escape, but to her dismay, she was stuck in an alley.

"Let me help you, _miss,_" the fat officer said, advancing towards her. The other officers looked on cruelly, doing nothing.

She curled into a ball, preparing for the barrage of rocks to hit her, and was surprised to see that none had come. The fat officer had found it difficult to do so when a blue-masked man held a pair of swords to the man's neck. The other two officers looked fearful, but began hurling rocks at the intruder.

The masked man somersaulted, deftly avoiding the chunks, and swiftly dispatched of all three Earthbenders, leaving them on the ground, unconscious. The man looked over his shoulder, glancing at her, and extended his hand, which she took gratefully.

"You're him, aren't you? The one they talked about during the War? The Blue Spirit? Thank you. You saved my life."

The masked man nodded once, then, in a swift movement, scaled the wall and scurried away, bounding across the rooftops.

Zuko removed his mask, stowing it away in a tree trunk. It had been quite a while since he had donned the mask; the last remaining one he could find had been given to him by Ikem, and he had made the decision to go back to the old ways, just this once. He knew Uncle wouldn't like it, but Zuko had been forced to put aside international politics and act. Quietly casting his small boat off, he made his way back to the Fire Nation, hoping that Mai wouldn't be awake waiting for him.

* * *

_Ba Sing Se_

_Seven Days after the Hekeng Bombing._

The council room was silent as the Council of Five awaited their leader, Earth King Kuei. The man had grown older since the war; the once-timid young man that had ruled the Kingdom with his trusty bear was gone, replaced by a grown, wiser, and older man who did whatever he could to protect his nation, and, by extension, the world.

The King strode in, and all five generals stood, bowing deeply.

"Sit. General Hang, report," he said, sitting in front of a map of the Earth Kingdom.

General Hang, of the Interior Forces, stood, bowing.

"Riots have escalated significantly in the last 24 hours, your highness. Earth Kingdom citizens in Hekeng have taken to the streets, arresting, beating, and persecuting Fire Nation civilians with impunity."

"Has the Fire Nation responded to our inquiries?"

"No, sir, but my sources have told me that there is a significant military buildup in the Fire Nation. Whether they were responsible for this attack or not, they are up to something."

Kuei nodded, frowning. Zuko was a respected leader, and Kuei knew that the young Fire Lord had nothing but his citizen's best interests in mind. He also knew, after the Yu Dao crisis, that the Fire Lord would commit militarily to defend his people. He doubted that the man was going as far as world domination, but he wouldn't put it past Zuko to send troops into Hekeng.

"What is your recommendation, General Hang?"

"The situation, as you know, is extremely tense. Intervening on the side of the Fire Nationals would certainly turn much of the populace against us, as well as turn popular opinion overwhelmingly against us. The people want us to deal with this issue. However, we all know that the Fire Nation, while defeated in the Hundred Years' War, still poses a very significant military threat. If the Fire Nation deploys troops to assist Fire Nation citizens, we will have no choice but to retaliate."

Kuei looked at his other generals.

"I propose that we put the Third Legion on maximum alert and prepare to intervene in Hekeng. All in favor?"

All five hands went up, and Kuei nodded, standing. The Generals all bowed in unison as Kuei exited the War Room.

"Get it done, Hang."

* * *

Kuei exited the palace, and swiftly embarked on the palanquin he had stationed outside. The destination was very close by, and Kuei, accompanied by his guard, entered the Jasmine Dragon Tea Shop abruptly, surprising the patrons immensely. Iroh, who stood in the kitchen, pouring tea, looked at the King in surprise, then set his teapot down and walked out, his expression serious.

"What's happened, your highness?" he asked, drying his hands.

"We need to talk," Kuei said, sitting at a table. He waved his hand once, and his guard swiftly escorted the patrons out, securing the building. After the Captain gave the all clear, Kuei gestured to Iroh to sit down.

"Iroh, In the name of all you've done for this city and the Earth Kingdom, I'm telling you this now. I'm not sure if you've heard about the situation in Hekeng?"

Iroh's face darkened as he stroked his beard contemplatively.

"Of course—it's been all over the radio. It seems my nephew is in a fair bit of trouble. I can only hope he acts with a clear head."

"My generals tell me that the Fire Nation has mobilized troops. I just wanted to tell you that if your nephew intervenes in Hekeng, the Earth Kingdom will have no choice but to retaliate. As much as I respect your nephew and all he's done, I must put my people first. "

With that, the King nodded to Iroh, who sat in silence, and walked outside briskly, departing as quickly as he had come. Frowning, Iroh stood, picking up the new telephone that had been installed in his shop. He dialed the number quickly, and spoke the needed password.

"Send word to our brothers in the Fire Nation. Intervention in Hekeng will be met equally by the Earth King."

* * *

He had arrived on glider, and, bypassing the Fire Nation defenses, had landed directly in the courtyard. The Imperial Firebenders had surrounded him, but he had glared at all, flaring his eyes briefly in warning. From his window, Zuko saw the man arrive and, slipping into his Fire Lord Robes, he walked into the courtyard grimly, greeting his friend.

"We need to talk," said Avatar Aang, as the wings of his glider slid back into his staff.

Zuko nodded once, beckoning Aang inside.

"I know what you're going to do, and I'm telling you right now that it's incredibly stupid, Zuko. You can't intervene."

Zuko balled his fists in frustrations, barely holding back his anger.

"I can't just leave my people to die in that forsaken gutter. I have a responsibility to my citizens to defend them with my honor."

Aang frowned, shaking his head.

"Sometimes a leader has to make sacrifices. It's what is necessary to keep balance."

"I won't stay back here while my people are persecuted for something they didn't do!" Zuko shouted, pacing around.

Aang stood, touching Zuko's shoulder.

"I know. But just let the situation simmer down until we can reach a compromise, and we can…"

"You don't understand, Aang. You weren't _there_ like I was. They're dragging families into the street and beating them near to death with their rocks. The police stand by laughing as families are torn apart and my people are sentenced to prison for a crime they did not commit."

Aang's eyes widened in surprise.

"You've been to the city? Why? How?"

Zuko looked away.

"I was there in a mask."

Aang let out a sigh of exasperation, fuming.

"You're the leader of the _Fire Nation_, Zuko. You can't traipse around in a costume and fight crime anymore! You could have been seriously hurt!"

"I _had_ to, Aang. They're _my _people, not yours. What would you do if you could save your people too? Anything?"

"You can't invade Hekeng, Zuko. It would only make things worse."

Zuko gripped his hair in desperation, messing it up so it was shaggy as it had once been.

"What would you have me do, then, Aang? Sit back here, sipping tea while my citizens wait for me? Because that won't happen, Aang, I'm sorry. I will _not _sit back whilst my people are persecuted."

Aang glared at Zuko. Why didn't he understand? Going through with this had a better chance of starting a war than his Yu Dao intervention did. But then, again, he _had_ been right about that.

Sighing, Aang looked at Zuko, wiping his face. The stifling interior of the palace had him sweating like a beaver-frog, and he did _not _like it. He missed the cool air of the Air Temples, where he would be if it wasn't for this situation.

"Alright, Zuko. I won't fight you on this, but I have one proposal. Just let me visit Hekeng myself and wait for me to try and diffuse the situation. If that fails, I won't be in your way as long as you only protect the Fire Nationals."

Zuko nodded.

"I can do that. Visit Hekeng, Aang. Do what you can, and I'll wait for your return."

The two embraced, and Zuko sat back down on his throne, lighting the surrounding fire trench with soft fire as his friend walked out the front doors, deploying his glider.

* * *

**As you can likely tell, this miniseries will include a lot of political drama and action. For those of you who aren't into that, I am planning to delve back into the feels-y world, but I've wanted to do something like this for quite a while, so bear with me.**

**As usual, read and review, and thank you all for your continued support.**

**Cheers,**

**-IGdude117**


	8. Chapter 8: The Battle for Hekeng, Part 3

Several hours after Aang had left, as Zuko was studying a map of Hekeng, a messenger burst into the room, bowing quickly to the Fire Lord.

"Fire Lord Zuko, a message from Hekeng."

"Who sent it?"

"Some messenger from the city, my lord. He landed his boat in Fire Nation waters just a few hours ago."

Zuko took the letter, nodding in thanks to the messenger, and unrolled the scroll hastily.

_Fire Lord Zuko,_

_My name is Okuma, and I've lived in the city of Hekeng for twenty years. My family emigrated here when the colony was established, and we moved back after the Avatar and you established the mixed colony model. I have been a loyal servant of the Fire Nation for my entire life, and believe me when I say we had nothing to do with this. Yet our people are being bullied, beaten, and put away. My wife and children have all been imprisoned, and the few remaining citizens and I have been forced to go underground to hide from the mob that tears our homes and livelihoods down. We have been running forever, but we cannot do this forever. Even now, the Police are preparing to break their way into our hideout. Please, Fire Lord, help us. We cannot win this on our own, and rumor has it that the Earth Kingdom is arriving soon. We need you._

Zuko put down the scroll in time to see yet another messenger enters the room with a small telegraph. Deeply troubled, Zuko set the scroll aside and took the telegram, his eyes widening in shock. Worried, he strode to the door purposefully, summoning a messenger.

"Send word to General Sato. We move as soon as possible, and I will be joining him personally."

Walking out of the room, Zuko made his way to the armory, flanked by his guards, who he ordered to stay outside.

Striding confidently to the armor chests, he opted for a light armor suit, similar to the armor he had worn as a teenager hunting the Avatar. Then, looking at the swords on the opposite wall, he carefully selected his personal set of dual dao swords that he had used in the past. Sliding his weapons into sheathes on his back, he strode out of the armory, fixing the Fire Lord Crown in his topknot and went to see Mai.

* * *

"You're crazy. I won't let you," Mai said, glaring at him.

"I _have _to do this, Mai. I _won't_ let my people be punished like this!"

"You can accomplish that perfectly well from the palace, Zuko! You can't just go running off like the old days! We aren't seventeen anymore!"

"Mai, I need to be there for my friends and for my people," he said, desperate.

Mai glared at him angrily, tears falling from her eyes, as she touched the golden ring that Zuko had proposed with.

"_I _need you here, Zuko! Can't you get that in your thick skull?! You mean the world to me, and if you died…" she said, trailing off.

Zuko wrapped her in a hug as she cried into his chest. Then, touching her face, he kissed her on the mouth passionately. Then, after an eternity, he pulled away.

"Mai, I promise you that I'll return. I love you, and I would never put you through the pain of my dying. But I need you to stay and rule over the Nation while I'm away."

Crying, she turned away.

"Just leave, Zuko, if that's what you really want."

He began to say something, but quickly stopped himself. He knew when his wife wanted to be alone, and he knew that anything he would say would only hurt her more. Zuko reluctantly turned away. He would miss her, too, but he couldn't tell her that. She was the one thing that kept him from hurling himself out the Palace windows half the time, and she was the one thing he cared about most in the world. He didn't want to leave like this, but he knew that he was needed at the docks. He resolved to repair things with Mai when he returned, and he walked towards the door, pausing at the threshold, glancing at his beautiful wife sadly.

"I love you, Mai."

There was a pause as Mai was silent, staring out the window quietly.

"I love you, too, Zuko."

* * *

They were on their last footing. The last remaining citizens had barred themselves in a small house in the corner of the Merchant District, which had been emptied by the crowds. The women and children remained in the basement, barricading the sewer entrance that had lead them there and fearing for their lives, while the fighters, men and women alike, stayed above, armed with scavenged weapons and, for a few, firebending.

The mob had, after running for a week, tracked them down and cornered them. The mob numbered in the thousands, and police officers surrounded the building in support of the horde. They did nothing, however, and only hurled insults and oaths towards the barricaded Fire Nationals.

Ohara gripped his spear tightly as he ducked behind a barricade, avoiding the thrown rocks that they were pelting at them. He glanced at his comrade, a man named Ishido who had once been a Firebender in the Army, and had served as a leader of sorts for the last remaining civilians. There were other holdouts, they knew, but this was the largest, numbering around 900 citizens.

Okuma had been the leader, but he had fallen in battle long ago. He looked at the grizzled veteran in fear, and was surprised to see that the man was calmed, barely reacting to the situation at hand.

"Do you think they'll come?" he asked, the bare remnants of hope clinging to his words desperately.

The man glanced at him, smiling grimly.

"It's in the hands of the spirits now whether we live or die. We have only to decide the manner in which we go out to cement our legacy."

"They," he said, gesturing towards the mob outside, "want to kill us like we're vermin, but we can't give them the satisfaction. We'll go out like men, fighting for our honor and our people, and perhaps, if the Fire Nation ever does arrive, they'll know we died for what was right."

The boy nodded uncertainly. The prospect of death was not something he welcomed. He thought of his mother and his girlfriend, who were both in the basement, and he found a new sense of determination. No, he thought to himself. I'll fight.

The crowd began moving forward, and the benders began hurling rocks at the building, and cries resounded as the building shook.

"Hold your positions! Prepare for battle!" bellowed Ishido, flames flickering in his hand.

As the mob got closer, brandishing machetes, spears, and makeshift swords, Ishido signaled the remaining warriors, who popped up, sticking their spears out the gaps in the barricade as Isihido and the other Firebenders hurled balls of flame at the encroaching crowd.

Then, suddenly, a wave of fire swept in front of the crowd, who stopped in fear, avoiding the flickering flames that surrounded the building. A single man walked through the ring without fear, and Ohara's eyes widened with recognition. The man walked fearlessly in front of the crowd and drew his dual swords, pointing them at the crowd, increasing the flames as he glared at the mob.

"These people are under my protection. Disperse now, or I'll be forced to fight."

The crowd hesitated for a moment, then a group of men roared in anger and charged the man.

Zuko saw the men coming immediately and reacted. The first man stabbed a spear at him aggressively, which Zuko dodged nimbly and swiftly cut the point off of with his sword. A man bull-rushed him from behind and Zuko dropped into a crouch, swinging his feet around, burning several men, who were flung backwards, lost in the crowd. Several more rioters charged him, the first swinging a butcher's knife at him, which he deftly turned with his swords, and responded with a fire blast that flung the man like a rag doll. A roar came from his left and a large police officer, one he had seen the previous night, bended a rock at him, which Zuko barely broke with a fire slice. The man hurled several more rocks, which Zuko barely managed to dodge and finally encased his fists in rock and charged at Zuko.

Growling, Zuko dropped his swords and flames flickered to life on both his fists. Grunting, Zuko released a stream of fire from his hands, which he swung towards the man, hitting him squarely in the chest, flinging him backwards.

As another wave of rioters charged towards him, however, a barrage of fire blasts came from behind him as General Sato and his men arrived in the nick of time, pushing the rioters back. Seeing the army of troops disembarking from the distant fleet of ships, the rioters retreated towards the Residential area.

As the smoke cleared, Zuko picked up his swords, panting in tiredness as he sheathed his _dao_, massaging his shoulder where the earthbender had nicked him. He turned, nodding towards Sato, who was directing his men into defensive positions. As he walked towards the building, he could see people moving the barricades aside and steaming out. A middle-aged, grizzled man ran up to the Fire Lord and bowed deeply.

"Thank you so much, Fire Lord. We are in your debt."

Zuko smiled, holding the man's shoulder, noting his posture, and recognizing a veteran of the War when he saw one.

"No debt is needed. I shall never leave a Fire Nation citizen, nor a fellow soldier, to certain doom. Now, follow the soldiers to the ships, and we'll transport you back to the Fire Nation."

"But my lord—" the man began.

"I know this is your home and this is where you belong, but that is not what is important right now. We must get you back to the Fire Nation, and perhaps we can move you back some day."

"My lord, that wasn't what I was going to say. There are many of our friends who have been locked up by the Earth Kingdom. They're being held in the Town Hall dungeon. You _must_ get them out."

"Don't worry. I'm not leaving until every Fire National is back with us."

Satisfied, Ishido bowed deeply, walking towards the stream of citizens. Many of them bowed to Zuko, thanked him profusely, and promised that they would repay him, which he refused. No payment was necessary. He had done this for his people.

* * *

After the citizens had embarked on the ship, Zuko found General Sato.

"What's your status, Sato?"

"Sir. We've secured the entirety of the Merchant and Port districts. The rioters have pulled back to the Residential areas, but have only made camp and have made no moves. I've entrenched infantry forces mixed with firebenders all along the street, and we have Tundra Tanks dispersed throughout the main defense line and at the shore areas to defend against the Eastern Bank. Our cruisers have created a blockade formation around Hekeng, and we have several more ensuring no moves are made to use the river crossings."

Zuko nodded. "What type of defense will we be able to put up if Earth Kingdom soldiers arrive."

Sato shook his head uncertainly, pointing to the map.

"Our forces are spread thin. We only have one reserve group and no spare tanks or vehicles. The Tenth doesn't have many Firebending Regiments, but the 12th, 13th, and 224th have been split amongst the defending regiments. Our reserve consists of one Tundra Tank regiment, the 122nd, one Komodo Rhino regiment, the 101st, and one infantry regiment, the 210th. We have all twelve of our infantry regiments manning the line, and Colonel Kuemon's Trebuchet regiment is standing by for serious engagements. If an entire legion arrives, however, I doubt we'll hold out for long. They'll likely make short work of our defenses."

Zuko nodded in silence again, staring at the map in deep thought. Then, he looked at Sato, thanking him, and walked towards the front lines, his Imperial Firebenders following. Regarding the man briefly, Sato felt reassured that Zuko was there as their leader and returned to the map, discussing contingency plans with his Colonels.

* * *

_One Hour Earlier_

Avatar Aang dropped in front of the Town Hall in shock. He had neared the city cautiously, and pillars of smoke had been climbing high from all over the city. Swooping over the city, he had stared at the devastation of the city's industrial center, as well as the ruined Fire Nation Quarter and the massive mob combing the city streets. He had briefly entertained the idea of landing in the crowd and ordering them away, but his instincts told him that such a move would only turn the citizens against him, which he hoped to avoid. Peaceful resolution was his aim, no matter what had happened during the War.

As he landed, several Police Officers readied their bending at him, staring in surprise when they recognized him.

"Avatar Aang! What… what are you doing here?!" A guard said, looking fearful.

"I need to talk to the Governor immediately."

"I'm sorry, I cannot allow that. The Governor must… be kept in protection until the Fire Nation rebels have stopped."

Aang glared at the man, slamming his staff on the ground threateningly.

"I don't see any _rebels_; I only see a city gone to shambles. Don't test my patience, officer. Take me to him."

The man backed away reluctantly, and then ran into the town hall quickly, returning after a few minutes.

"Follow me, Avatar."

* * *

Outside the city, several miles away, lay the encampment for the Earth Kingdom's Third Legion. Amongst the tan-green tents lounged the soldiers of the Third, mostly earthbenders and some non-benders, all of which were rearing to fight. The Hekeng Bombing had enraged many Earth Kingdom soldiers, and the Army had to fight away throngs of volunteers who desired to travel to Hekeng and fight. Many of the Earth Kingdom citizens who wanted to fight even went as far as wanting to invade the Fire Nation, but cooler heads prevailed, for the most part.

Commander Wei was sitting in front of a map of the city, making plans, when a soldier arrived, saluting stiffly.

"Commander Wei, your scouts have returned."

"Show them in," Wei grunted, looking towards the tent's entrance.

Several grizzled earthbenders entered the tent and saluted. The leader, Captain Fong, stepped forward to give his report.

"Commander Wei, the Fire Nation has landed in Hekeng and evacuated their civilians."

"Could you tell their numbers, group, anything?"

"Yes, sir" the man said, pulling out a scroll. A rough drawing showed a Fire Nation banner that had the number ten and a stylized dragon on the banner, which Wei recognized immediately.

"The Tenth Division, correct?" Wei asked, to which the Captain nodded solemnly.

During the war, the Tenth was infamous as being an elite and top-notch Fire Nation force that included benders, nonbenders, and vehicles alike. During the war, the Tenth Division had been the ones that assaulted the Northern Water Tribe, and many of its soldiers were likely hardened veterans of the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom campaigns.

"We also saw Fire Lord Zuko personally, sir. He fought off a crowd and allowed the Fire Nation citizens to flee, and was then backed up by his army."

Wei glanced sharply up in surprise, standing. He stared at the map in concern, thinking. The Fire Lord was personally in Hekeng, which was good and bad at the same time. Good in that it gave the Earth Kingdom an opportunity to be rid of the reformist leader, but bad in that his superior bending skills and his very presence would make the Fire Nation _that _much harder to defeat.

"Where are they now, Captain?"

The Captain stepped towards the map, indicating the area nearest to the Port District.

"They've entrenched themselves around the Merchant and Port districts. Infantry have dug themselves in deeply, and Tundra Tanks as well as Komodo Rhino cavalry was spotted. Corporal Park reported that he saw a battery of Trebuchets, but that's unconfirmed. The mob has fallen back to the residential areas, and the police force have entrenched themselves around the Eastern Side's ferry docks. Fire Nation cruisers have formed a blockade around the port, and are watching the ferries to make sure the Hekeng police don't cross."

Wei cursed to himself. The Earth Kingdom had no formal naval force. A significant push had been made to modernize the Earth Army, but no significant additions had been made as of yet.

"Is there any way to contact the Water Tribes and ask for a navy to defeat the Fire Nation?"

"Sir, my contacts in the Hekeng police reported to me that the Avatar arrived. If that's true, then that means that the Water Tribe, which is loyal to the Avatar, won't make any military moves until Avatar Aang gives permission. We're on our own."

Wei nodded, thinking. He juggled around strategies, tactics, and scenarios in his head for several minutes until he was satisfied.

"We'll be moving in ten minutes. Tell the men to pack up immediately. We'll march into Hekeng and occupy the Residential Area. Inform the men we will adhere to the Rules of Engagement. Unless they are fired upon, no hostile moves will be made against the Fire Nation. Captain, coordinate with your contacts in the Hekeng Police Force and contact the mayor. Dismissed."

* * *

Mayor Shun hurried outside and bowed deeply to the Avatar, looking flustered and worried.

"Avatar Aang… it is an honor."

"Mayor Shun, you _must _ quell this riot and leave the Fire Nationals at peace. Nothing good will come of this."

Shun, who had looked worried, hardened his face, frowning.

"I simply cannot do that, Avatar. The Fire Nationals bombed our city, and I cannot do anything to disperse the mob. While what they are doing is deplorable, I simply cannot intervene."

Aang glared at Shun in contempt.

"You're the _Governor_. Of course you can end this. Your people will listen to you and you alone. It is my duty as Avatar to maintain this world's balance, and what is happening now will set in place a series of events that will spiral out of your control quickly."

The Mayor glared at Aang and was about to retort when the telltale sound of earth meeting fire resounded from far in the distance. Startled, Aang sprinted to the edge of the wall, and looked into the distance, where pillars of fire and chunks of rock flew between a tall building and a horde of civilians.

Determined, Aang readied his glider until he was pulled back forcefully by a wall of rock that pushed him backwards, landing him on his back. Angrily, Aang righted himself with Airbending and readied his staff, glaring at the ring of officers surrounding him. The Mayor glared at Aang, backing away slowly.

"I'm sorry, Avatar, but I simply cannot allow you to intervene."

"Stand down, or you'll regret it," Aang threatened.

The Officers glared at him, determined. Sighing in exasperation, Aang reviewed his options. Why was it, he thought to himself, people _always _underestimated him? He really hated fighting, but he had found that he had been doing a lot of it recently, considering the War had ended.

With a roar, all the officers hurled large chunks of stone at Aang. Reacting instinctively, Aang jumped into the air, narrowly dodging a slice of rock that flew past his nose by a mere centimeter or so. Landing on his feet, Aang bended a sphere of air which he shot at the first officer, propelling the man backwards—more chunks flew at him, but Aang stopped them in their tracks, sending them back to their owners, knocking a few more officers down. Another man made a rock club out of the ground and swung it at Aang, which he barely dodged once again, retaliating with a burst of fire that punched the man back several feet.

All guards were down, and the Governor glared at Aang in hatred.

"It's time to rid the world of your presence, _Avatar_," the Governor growled, sending colossal chunks of earth at the man.

Aang dodged each one nimbly, relying on his Air bending skills, and he sent several smaller chunks of rock back at the Governor Shun, who tightened his pose, breaking the chunks against his forearms. Roaring, Shun extended pillars of rock at the Avatar, which Aang ducked and weaved under; receiving several nicks and bruises in the process. Then, he was knocked backwards by a huge rock from a nearby pile of rubble that the Governor pushed down on Aang, slowly crushing the Avatar.

Grunting with the effort, Aang resisted briefly, but the Governor was too strong, and his vision blurred as the air was crushed out of him. The Governor snarled smugly.

"All hail the Dai Lee!" He shouted, to Aang's shock.

Desperately, Aang tried bending the rock away, but the Governor's superior strength, which was being backed up by reinforcing officers, was simply too much for even Aang to resist.

Then, the boulder halted its progress and splintered into fragments as Aang's eyes and tattoos glowed bright blue. Rising into the sky on a pillar of air, he tore off the roof of the Town Hall and hurled it at the Governor with a roar, bending fireballs and water blasts in succession.

The governor and his troops scurried away, and Aang sank back onto the ground, panting.

He hated doing that.

Then, from behind him, the distant sound of fighting stopped, and Aang turned, staring in shock. The harbor of the city was now full of Fire Nation cruisers, all of which were disembarking squadrons of soldiers, tanks, and cavalry. Grabbing his head, Aang fell to his knees.

"No…" he said, knowing that any hope of peace was long gone.

* * *

He flew down to where Zuko was and strode up to him angrily.

"Why did you come before I instructed, Zuko?! You've ruined everything!"

Zuko looked at Aang impassively, taking the shouts and curses from the enraged Avatar.

"I had this under control, Zuko. You've made things considerably worse with this move, can't you see that?! I mean, you've _invaded the Earth Kingdom_, Zuko! This is like your Father all over again!"

Immediately, he took back his words, regretting his outburst. Zuko's previously neutral face tightened and uncertainty, fear, and pain registered on his face as he staggered backwards, almost as if Aang had physically punched him.

"Zuko… I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, I was just trying to say that—"

Zuko held up a hand, rubbing the bridge of his nose in stress.

"Look, Aang, I understand what you were saying, but I assure you I had no choice. These people were about to get massacred, and they would have, if we hadn't arrived in time. Luckily, we were able to save all the Fire Nationals and they're on their way home now."

Aang was taken aback, slightly surprised.

"Oh," he said, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"But I'm not leaving yet, Aang, sorry."

Aang's anger rose again.

"What do you mean, you're not leaving?!"

"Aang, there are hundreds of Fire Nation citizens that have been imprisoned. I am _not_ leaving until they are returned. No citizen of my country will _ever _be left behind."

Aang smacked his forehead in frustration, sinking to his knees in desperation. Everything was falling apart. He had had a plan, and that had gone bad quickly, and now the threat of another war was on his hands. He knew he couldn't take Zuko's side, or the Earth Kingdom's side, even though he personally felt that Zuko was right. He remembered back, nine years ago, when the Harmony Restoration Movement had been launched, and Aang had been forced to entertain the thought of killing Zuko. Since then, however, they had become even closer friends. The thought of killing him was inconceivable. There was a heavy silence for a long while as the shouts of soldiers calling out orders and the soft crackle of campfires remained the only sounds.

"You're thinking of the promise, aren't you?" Zuko asked softly, playing with his marriage ring.

Aang nodded silently, looking towards the setting sun and the soldiers entrenching themselves along the road.

"I won't hold you to it anymore, but if you truly feel I'm being my father…" he began.

Aang looked at Zuko angrily.

"This is different from then, Zuko. We're like brothers, you and I. Everything we've fought for, our friendship, everything. You presided over my wedding, and I presided over yours. I could never do that to _you_ let alone Mai. I'd be hunted until the day I died."

Zuko chuckled, crossing his arms. The sun was dipping below the horizon, and the stars were coming out, lighting up the night sky with billions of tiny dots.

"Aang, I'd trust you with my life, and you're my best friend. I'd never do anything to hurt you, but I _have_ to do this. I need to do this for my people and for my family's honor," he said, extending a hand to his friend.

Looking up silently, Aang took his hand, pulling himself to his feet and dusting himself off.

"I understand, Zuko. But I can't get involved directly. I can't show favorites."

Zuko nodded in silence, smiling at his friend, as they both embraced.

"We also have another problem," Aang said, as he began explaining his encounter with the Governor.

Zuko listened to the story, his eyes twitching in memory as he recognized the name.

"The Dai Lee still exist."

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**Thank you so much for sticking with me. Unfortunately, I had planned on the Battle of Hekeng cycle only lasting four chapters, but it looks as if it may be a bit more. More will come after, and if anyone has any suggestions, comments, or ideas, either PM me or put it in a review. They help, seriously; I miss stuff a lot of times. **

**Anyways, thanks for sticking with me and keep reading and reviewing!**

**Cheers,**

**IGdude117**

**P.S. Got the Dark Horse Avatar comics on the way... time to nerd out all over again. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Battle for Hekeng, Part 4

The Earth Kingdom Third Legion had fully deployed by the time Zuko had been able to get to the front lines to look. Despite objections from General Sato, Zuko had insisted on seeing it himself. Crouching behind some rubble next to some soldiers from the 112th Regiment, he observed the throngs of Earth Kingdom soldiers entrenching themselves using rock ramparts crafted by their benders. Zuko frowned in concern. The Earth Kingdom could construct fortresses at will; a disadvantage that would put the Fire Nation at risk almost immediately.

He set the telescope down, and turned to General Sato.

"This is bad, isn't it?" Zuko asked.

Sato nodded grimly.

"We won't be able to counterattack, and we're vulnerable to tunneling and artillery attacks almost immediately. We can't sustain a pitched battle for an extended amount of time."

"What about that fort we overran?"

Sato nodded.

"That's what I was thinking, my lord. If we run into a tough spot, we can defend adequately from the Fortress and still have an escape route."

"Good. Begin making plans for a withdrawal but make no moves yet. The diplomatic situation won't allow us to make any concessions at this point."

"Sir! Movement!" shouted a masked Firebender, pointing at the Earth Kingdom lines. In the distance, barely discernible in the darkening night, a single figure on an ostrich-horse moved towards the lines, a white flag fluttering in the wind.

"An envoy," Zuko realized.

He looked at Sato for advice. The man shrugged, looking wary.

"Could be a trap, or a simple request, sir. I don't know if you should—"

Zuko gestured his Imperial Firebending guard forward and stepped out of cover. The Fire Nation soldiers held their breath, waiting for an attack, but after several minutes of silence and no activity, they relaxed slightly.

"What is this?" Zuko asked, whispering back to Sato.

"They're operating under rules of engagement, sir. They won't fire if not fired upon."

The Fire Lord nodded and walked further into the middle of the road, meeting the lone rider. The man was in the uniform of the Third Legion, and had rank markings and an embroidered uniform that suggested he was both a seasoned veteran and a highly ranked soldier. The man, bowed, setting his white flag in the ground, which Zuko returned in kind.

"My name is Commander Wei, commanding officer of the Earth Kingdom's Third Legion, Fire Lord Zuko. It is an honor, sir."

Zuko crossed his arms, smirking.

"Come now, commander, you don't have to pretend. The stories I've heard of you during the War tells me that you're not a pushover. My father once labeled you the most dangerous criminal in the entire world, other than the Avatar."

Wei straightened, smiling briefly in satisfaction.

"I am heartened to hear that I have such a reputation in the eyes of my enemy."

There was a silence as the subtle threat lingered in the air, and soldiers on both sides watched the scene intensely, waiting for an attack.

"Commander, what is it that you and your esteemed force want?"

"Fire Lord Zuko. It is the opinion of the Ba Sing Se government that you have violated the Earth Kingdom's sovereign right as a nation, and that you are trespassing on Earth Kingdom land. The Earth King requests that you withdraw your forces once and for all from the Earth Kingdom. He wishes to convey his utmost respect and admiration for you, and wants me to inform you that this matter will be forgotten in light of your efforts in restoring balance to the world."

Zuko nodded, remaining silent.

"You hate me, don't you, commander?" he said, sizing up the short but bulky commander.

The man hesitated slightly, but Zuko gestured for him to say something. Unflinchingly, the commander responded, his facial expression completely neutral.

"That is an affirmative, Lord Zuko. It is of my opinion that you are nothing more than a pathetic puppet of the Avatar and that your father's influence has turned you power-hungry like the rest of you ash makers, and I would like nothing more than to travel to the Fire Nation and destroy it with my own two hands for what you did to my country. Given the choice, I would kill your _scum_ wife, your _scum_ people, and all the _scum_ of the Fire Nation from my Earth once and for all," he said, unblinkingly.

There was a profound silence as tension filled the air. Weapons were readied and soldiers looked on in shock and awe.

"How dare you, _peasant_," shouted one of Zuko's Imperial Firebenders.

Growling in anger, Zuko's guards settled into attack positions, and there was a scramble of movement as Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation soldiers alike scrambled into position, training their bending, arrows, artillery, and weapons at the enemy.

Zuko, however, showed no reaction to the Commander's comments, holding a hand to calm his guards, and even smirked slightly.

"I appreciate your honesty, Commander Wei. There is nothing I respect more than an honest man. I will indeed consider your request, and I humbly ask that you do the same—from one warrior to another."

The gathered soldiers, and Aang, who watched from a nearby building and shock, all marveled at both the Fire Lord's and the Commander's gall. Even Wei registered mild surprise at the Fire Lord's response. There was a tense silence as all sides waited for a reaction, a tirade, or an assault of some kind, but there was simply a deafening silence for several minutes. Then, the Commander spoke.

"It seems I underestimated you, Fire Lord Zuko," Wei said, clambering back on his horse and riding back to his lines.

There was a collective sigh of relief as the soldiers of both sides relaxed their weapons, the inevitable battle postponed, for now. Zuko smiled in the direction of the Commander, and calmly walked back to his lines and crouched back under cover.

Sato stared at his Fire Lord in amazement.

"My lord, how… how did you stay that calm?"

Zuko smiled pleasantly at his General.

"My Uncle taught me more than a few things about self-control. Believe me when I say that I wanted nothing better than to tear that man's head from his body myself the entire time, but my Uncle taught me to never fall to the vice of rage. It was difficult, however, and I'm thankful he backed down or else I would have shot a bolt of lightning into that scum's heart before you could say 'flameo'," he said, smiling sardonically.

Clapping Sato on the shoulder jovially, the Fire Lord grinned mischievously walked away casually, going down the line, trailed by his Firebending guards. Shaking his head, Sato glanced at his aide, Lieutenant Kuno, quizzically, to which the Lieutenant shrugged, at a loss.

* * *

As soon as Zuko had defused the situation, Aang had flown to a cliff overlooking the city where he could get a good view of the proceedings. He quickly bent himself a small hut of sorts, and sat, lighting a fire with some scraps of twigs and such. The night was chilly, and Aang found himself wishing he was down in the Fire Nation camp with Zuko, enjoying his company and eating some actual food. However, he could not risk appearing biased, so he elected to stay put.

Then, as his stomach rumbled, he regretted the decision. He quickly visited the forest nearby and picked some fruit from the bushes and trees, and returned to his camp, his arms full of fruits and vegetables. Then, he stopped short as he realized he was not alone.

"It's good to see you, Twinkletoes," said a familiar voice.

"Toph?" Aang asked carefully.

A metallic-armored figure stepped from the shadows, and the face of Toph Beifong came into the light. Lighting up, Aang dropped the food on the ground and wrapped the woman in a hug, which she returned, crushing him slightly.

"I came as soon as I heard. What's Sparky up to _this_ time?" she asked skeptically.

Aang's face darkened.

"It's not good; as you can see, the situation has gotten out of hand."

There was silence as the two observed the distant city impassively.

"You people always forget that I'm blind, don't you?" Toph asked, smirking.

Hitting himself in the face, Aang groaned.

"Sorry Toph. I forgot."

"Again."

She sighed, plopping onto a stool that she hurriedly bent from rock.

"Why is that Zuko always seems to invade a place, and that _you_ always take his side?"

"Zuko's right this time, Toph. What happened was just a massive misunderstanding, and I hope that we'll be able to fix it tomorrow. But we need someone to talk to Earth King Kuei," Aang said pointedly.

"I just got here, and now you want me out of the picture? Wow, Aang. Nice to know I'm wanted here."

"It's not like that, Toph. You're the only person in the Earth Kingdom I can trust right now. You should know that the Mayor of the City turned out to be a member of the Dai Lee. The King needs to know."

Toph's eyebrow arched in surprise as she registered the news.

"I thought they died out after the War, along with their leader."

"Apparently not. The Governor, as he was trying to kill me, said something about the Dai Lee. It's possible they've survived undercover all these years and are trying to take back control or something. You and I both know that the Dai Lee are good at that."

Toph sighed, scratching her hair idly. Then, with a larger sigh, she clambered to her feet, cracking her neck, stretching.

"All right, Twinkletoes. I'll do it for you. Tell Sparky I sent my regards. I'll be back as soon as I can."

With that, she extended her arms, and summoned a ridge of stone that traveled across the ground rapidly. Aang smiled at her receding form and sat, proceeding to eat his now-bruised food.

* * *

The two firebenders, were lounging around, their skull helmets laying on the ground when Zuko approached. Startled, the two snapped to attention rapidly, one of them spilling his rations on the ground.

"At ease, soldiers. Just checking in."

The first firebender, a tanned, built man, stammered comically as he struggled to get over his initial shock.

"The-the lines are quiet, Lord Zuko. No movement."

Zuko nodded, then sat on a pile of rubble, dusting off the fallen box of rations, and handing the box back to the second firebender, a pale, thinner man. The two soldiers remained standing, and Zuko gestured to them, setting his Firelord's hairpiece on the ground next to him.

"Please, sit. I just needed to get away from the maps."

The men reluctantly sat, the second one offering the Firelord some meat, which he politely refused.

"What are your names?"

"Corporal Jotaro and Private Take, Firelord."

"Where are you from?"

Jotaro, the muscular one, spoke up.

"The Capital, sir. My father is Councilman Koyama."

Koyama was an advisor to Minister Kuno of the Homeland Ministry, which was in charge of all domestic programs and projects. Koyama, if Zuko remembered, was next in line for the Minister's spot, and was a reliable man.

"Your father's a good man. We've spoken once or twice; he's an honorable man."

Jotaro straightened with pride as Zuko looked at Take, the thinner one. Noticing Zuko's gaze, Private Take straightened, setting down his rations box.

"I'm from Fennu Island, sir. Born and raised. I joined after the Yu Dao incident."

Zuko nodded, fidgeting with his marriage ring.

He was still agonizing over his choice to leave Mai. He regretted it every moment he spent here, but he still knew that he had made the right choice. That didn't stop him from feeling guilty.

The Corporal took notice.

"If you don't mind me asking, my lord, but are you having issues with the Fire Lady?"

Zuko looked at the man, frowning slightly.

"You married?"

"Yes, sir, for three years now."

"Then yeah, I am having problems. The Fire Lady was less than pleased that I decided to come personally, and I'm starting to think I made the wrong decision."

Both men shook their heads.

"Take it from us," said the corporal, "that you being here is holding this army together. This is the first military operation this Division has had since Yu Dao, and I was there, Fire Lord. Both times, your being there inspired our men. It's not every day that the Fire Lord risks his life alongside yours, and it helps the morale around here. People respect you, sir, for everything you and the Avatar have done. What you did out there today took a lot of courage, Fire Lord, and excuse me if I say that your inspiration is much better than the type of fear your father spread."

Zuko's face darkened.

"Were you there, when my father was leading our Nation?"

The older man nodded, and Zuko noticed the faint age lines in the muscular Corporal's face.

"Yes, sir. I was a recruit when Sozin's Comet arrived. I was in Ba Sing Se when your Uncle and the White Lotus retook the city. I remember after that King Bumi fellow flung my tank into the air, I clambered out and saw the power and devastation that we were bringing to the city. After that, I renounced my oaths and rejoined as a Corporal," the soldier said, leaning backwards against his barricade.

Zuko remained silent, thinking. The fire flickered hypnotically, and was larger than a normal fire would be, being in the presence of three firebenders.

"Do you think that my submission to the rest of the world was right? Do you miss the old Fire Nation, the way we used to be?" Zuko asked after a while, staring into the flames.

Private Take answered this time.

"No, sir, you were right to do what you did. My childhood consisted of me learning about how superior our Nation was, or how inferior the other three elements were. When I learned I was a Fire Bender, it was fully expected that I would join the Army someday. After Yu Dao, when I joined, however, I saw that the world is a place of beauty and individuality. I've seen the walls of Ba Sing Se, felt the cold air of the North, and glimpsed into the clouds to catch a glimpse of the Air Temples. And I loved every moment of it. My older brother was killed in the War, but I remember that he was always opposed to our nation's destructive traditions. So yes, Lord Zuko, you were right to do what you did."

There was a silence as Zuko registered this. He remained silent, simply listening to the faraway chatter of his soldiers gathered amongst campfires like this one. Then, he stood, bowing to the two firebenders.

"I thank you, Jotaro and Take. It has been my pleasure to talk with my men; It helps to know that I have such reliable men in my army."

The two stood, saluting stiffly, and Jotaro spoke up.

"Fire Lord Zuko, no matter what happens tomorrow, just know that I and every man and woman in this army would give their life for our Nation and for you, Fire Lord."

Private Take nodded in agreement, and Zuko smiled appreciatively, bowing again, walking back into the darkness towards his tent.

* * *

_The Fire Nation_

Fire Lady Mai groaned in boredom as she lounged on the throne lazily, bored out of her mind. Being Fire Lord, it turned out, was nothing more than a heap of administrative duties. As interim Fire Lord in Zuko's absence, she had been barraged by a wealth of paperwork, orders, and requests that she, with the help of Minister Seung, the Fire Lord's advisor. She had found his political advice invaluable, and he had ended up doing most of the paperwork in the end. It was still boring, though.

Being Fire Lord now, she had been stuck with a detachment of Imperial Fire Benders, whom she had conscripted into helping her practice in her off time. Loyal as they were, even the hardened soldiers were showing dismay after a long day of practice, sporting nicks and bruises from Mai's knife fighting. One of the men, Tae, was actually a talented knife thrower, too, and the two of them had spent time honing their knife throwing skills.

So she supposed it hadn't been _completely_ boring, but still…

Sighing, she cleared her throat, prompting a servant to pop out from behind a pillar.

"Yes, Fire Lady Mai?" the man asked, bowing deeply.

"I will be going to my rooms now—you can inform the Imperial Firebenders."

The man bowed even deeper, scurrying away to do her bidding.

She could get used to this, she reflected. As it had been when she was dating Zuko, being royalty certainly had its privileges. Of course, she had been raised in wealth too, but she envied her husband's, and her old friend's freedom. For her, it had always been days of sitting in the sidelines, looking pretty, taking care not to interfere with her father's career.

"Don't speak if not spoken to, always sit still, and look pretty" had been the motto she lived by.

For Zuko and Azula, they had always been able to have, well, fun; they could practice, learn from the best teachers, go on adventures, and live a life of excitement. For her, she had always been given anything, as long as she had lived her childhood doing… nothing. She supposed that was why people told her she was bland, at best. She had spent her whole life hiding behind a façade, and only Zuko had helped her relax and come out of her shell a little. She enjoyed time with her husband, and with Ty Lee, from time to time, but other than that, she was usually bored.

The Guard arrived, bowing in synchronization. They quickly lead her to her bedroom, where they took positions outside of her room. Inside, she quickly slipped into a nightgown and lay in bed, staring at the tall ceiling, thinking of her husband.

* * *

_The Fire Nation Capital_

_One Day before the Yu Dao Incident_

Their breakup had been… painful, to say the least. She had stormed off, accusing him of loving his secrets, after finding out that he had been visiting his father in prison. That had really made her mad. What was he thinking? Why won't he _ever_ tell the truth? She had stormed out, ignoring his shouts, and she had left the palace.

She had stayed in the city, and had gone into hiding soon after, working for an old friend of her parents'. Then, she had gone on a date with some moron, and had been unwittingly pulled into her father's plan to overthrow Zuko, which she had rejected, taking her brother with her. When she had returned, however, she had heard that her ex-boyfriend had departed to fight in the Earth Kingdom, and she had even heard rumors that he had been killed by the Avatar.

That night, she had sat outside the shop, crying softly to herself as the rain poured down. She hated Zuko, yet she loved him at the same time. She loved him not for his physique (although that didn't hurt), but for his awkward, vulnerable side that only shined through when she was with him. Most of the time, he was a stern, serious leader that juggled the worries of ruling in his hands. But other times, when she loved him the most, he was a passionate, loving man who she knew, deep in her heart; she could spend her life with.

She had remained in hiding even when Zuko had returned to the city. She had considered finding him and apologizing, but she was, despite her love for him, quite mad at his secret-keeping. She avoided his guards for several months, until she heard in a tavern that he had gone on an epic journey to find his mother, and had returned with her.

She knew how important his mother was to him, though. Zuko loved his mother, and his mother had been a pivotal character in the story that was Zuko's personality, so she had let him be.

Then, one day, as she was rearranging flowers for her parents' old friend, he had found her. He had walked in casually, and she had looked up at him, tensing up in surprise. They remained silent, simply looking at each other. Then, as if a dam had broken, streams of apologies had flown from both their mouths and they had embraced, kissing passionately.

It had been an entire year, and all had suddenly become right in the world.

She had met his mother briefly, and she had reflected that Zuko's mother was truly kind-hearted and beautiful; something she herself had never had. _Her _mother had told her to shut up and follow along, and Mai's childhood had been dull, depressing, and silent as a result. Zuko had a caring, compassionate mother that had cared for him deeply.

The day had started normally; Zuko and she had met up around lunchtime to go into the city and grab some food. The Imperial Firebenders, as they always did, hovered in crowd, in full disguises in order to protect the couple while avoiding unnecessary attention. They had walked the streets, Zuko hidden in a hood to obscure his now-famous scar, and they had, after chatting and walking for several hours, settled in a small restaurant in the outer boundaries of the Crater, as it was called. They had ordered their food, and Zuko had decided to take his hood down while the Imperial Firebenders took position all around them at separate tables. They had eaten quickly and had simply sat in silence, enjoying the silence.

Then, Zuko held Mai's hand.

"I know I've hurt you many times, Mai. I've been a bad boyfriend, and a bad person towards you more than once, and I want you to know that I'm truly sorry for that."

She smirked.

"I'm hoping this doesn't mean you want me to pay the bill," she said slyly.

Zuko's face, however, remained serious, and Mai realized something was up, and she fell silent.

"I love you Mai, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said, pulling out a pristine, jet-black ring and setting it on the table.

Mai stared at the smooth ring in shock. She had not been expecting this whatsoever, and she literally couldn't think of a thing to say. Zuko held her hand tighter, and she looked into his eyes, slightly dazed.

"Mai, will you marry me?"

Then, throwing inhibition and caution to wind, Mai kissed Zuko deeply.

"Of course," she said, smirking slightly. "What, did you think I'd say no?"

* * *

Mai woke up, smiling with the memory. She held up her hand, looking at the jet-black ring, and thought of her husband, missing him dearly. She glanced out the window, looking at the dark night that matched her ring, and fell asleep, the dim lights of the Capital fading into blackness.

* * *

_Hekeng Harbor District_

"Sir! _The Invincible _reports movement in the harbor!" came a gruff voice.

Snapping awake, Zuko jumped out of his cot, throwing the covers off. His years on the run had instilled him with the ability to snap into instant readiness at a moment's notice, and that came in handy now. Striding out of his tent, he gestured the Imperial Firebenders to follow him and found General Sato in his tent.

"Put the men on high alert. This could be some sort of diversion."

"Should we order _The Invincible_ to fire, my lord?"

Zuko shook his head.

"I'll go there myself."

Embarking on a small motorized boat, the Fire Lord quickly closed the gap between the docks and the faraway cruiser, _The Invincible_. The boat arrived in a matter of minutes, and Zuko quickly climbed the rope ladder the crew had thrown down. Arriving on deck, he rolled his eyes to see the entire crew bowing deeply.

"Get up. Where is the Captain?"

A nearby sailor clambered to his feet, pointing to the command tower.

"Captain Kyon is in the command tower, sir."

Turning his head, Zuko ordered his guard to remain on deck, and he quickly ran up the stairs, arriving into the all-too familiar bridge. Captain Kyon and the bridge crew bowed deeply, which Zuko ignored.

"Captain Kyon, what is our status?"

Handing him a telescope, they climbed out of the bridge into the crow's nest, and the Captain pointed straight out.

"One of my men reported a suspicious ship about three miles out. It should be coming back into view in a bit."

Zuko stared through the glass, searching the distant waters diligently. Then, after a few seconds, he saw the dim outline of a large ship begin formulating.

"There it is," he murmured.

"Should we fire, my lord?"

"Prepare the trebuchets, but await my command."

The Captain went back into the bridge, bellowing orders as Zuko kept his glass concentrated on the materializing ship. He looked for any identifying features, seeing none. He saw the dim outline of a flag, but it was too far away to identify, but Zuko could tell that it was a foreign ship; one of the new ones that the Fire Nation had been producing as of late.

Then, as it came closer, Zuko was surprised to see two familiar flags; the flag of the Southern Water Tribe and the Kyoshi Warriors. With a sinking feeling, Zuko lowered the spyglass, groaning.

"Katara."

Affirming to the Captain that the ship was friendly, Zuko traveled back down to the main deck, returning to the docks to await the arrival of his old friends and, most likely, admonishment and verbal abuse.

* * *

The Fire Nation ships parted to allow the large ship entry, and the ship slowed to a stop, a gangplank thudding onto the large wooden dock platform. Zuko waited patiently, the General and several other officers waiting at attention behind him. The familiar black-and green uniforms of the Kyoshi Warriors then appeared, and a squad's worth of Warriors took formation along either side of the gangplank, waiting in rigid attention.

Then, a trio of figures descended the gangplank, and Zuko managed to muster a smile. As he had predicted, Katara looked less than pleased with him, and Suki and Sokka followed behind her, noticeably neutral.

"Hello, Katara. It's been a while."

"Skip the formalities, Zuko. Exactly what do you think you're doing back in the Earth Kingdom?" she asked angrily.

"And _where _is my husband? He should be here," she added, crossing her arms.

Zuko sighed. Sokka grinned at him jovially from behind his sister, and Suki nodded at him stiffly, no doubt feeling conflicted between her duty to her country and her friendship with Zuko.

"Aang is observing the conflict from the mountains. I'll have him notified that you have arrived, and then we'll talk."

Katara glared at Zuko.

"Just make sure you don't screw things up any more."

Then, quickly, a shadow flitted over the group and Aang landed in front of his wife, and the two embraced. Zuko dismissed his generals while the others greeted each other, and then he cleared his throat loudly, bringing the focus back on the matter at hand.

"It's time we talked."

Suki frowned at Zuko.

"What is there to talk about, Zuko? You've got your people safely back, so now you leave the Earth Kingdom."

Katara nodded in agreement and Sokka was busy inspecting a nearby trebuchet in fascination. Aang next to his wife, looking conflicted.

"I'm afraid it is not that simple. Approximately three hundred and twenty-seven Fire Nation civilians are currently in Earth Kingdom prison, and I will not be leaving until they are returned," said Zuko.

Suki crossed her arms in contempt.

"If they're in prison, they must have committed a crime."

Zuko shook his head.

"They were unfairly imprisoned, and I have hundreds of eyewitness testimony attesting to that. No matter what it takes, we shall have our citizens back. Until then, we won't be leaving."

Katara still looked angry, but her complexion had softened somewhat. She knew what it was like to feel a sense of duty towards her people, as she had done with Haru and his father, as well as her basic leadership of the Southern Tribe during the War.

"Look, Zuko, what you're doing is noble, but in the long run it will only make things worse. This conflict will only escalate from here, and a few hundred prisoners will be nothing compared to the thousands that would die from an all-out war."

"No," Zuko said, clenching his fists behind his back.

"I will not abandon my people to life imprisonment. That is not the legacy that my new Nation will possess; in the past, we might have left civilians behind. Now, however, I will protect any member of the Fire Nation to the best of my ability."

Aang nodded in agreement.

"Zuko's right. I've sent Toph to speak to Earth King Kuei to try reaching an arrangement, but he's correct; these people have been imprisoned unfairly, and need to be freed. We need to restore balance here."

Katara rolled her eyes, crossing her arms skeptically.

"How are you going to deal with the standoff, then?"

Aang smiled sheepishly, rubbing his neck.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll come up with a plan soon; don't worry. For now, however, I'm going back to the cliff to talk to my past lives. Maybe they'll have some ideas of what to do."

Zuko nodded, satisfied, and Katara was complacent, although Suki looked torn. During the time she had served as his bodyguard, he had gotten to know her quite well, and he considered the both of them to be good friends. He knew that Suki put great weight in her friendships, but an equal emphasis on duty. While not formally tied to the Earth Kingdom, Zuko knew that she felt a loyalty to the Earth Kingdom, having fought for it in the Hundred Years' War.

Zuko gestured towards the middle of the Fire Nation encampment, where he had tents prepared for the group.

"I've had tents made to accommodate you. I'll be back, but I have to check the lines, so excuse me. It's been good seeing you guys."

Aang smiled apologetically while both Katara and Suki simply nodded as the Fire Lord walked away. Katara yelled at her brother to follow, and Sokka had been reluctantly torn away from the Artillery operators, whom he had been having an in depth conversation with. As he was being dragged away by his sister he waved a quick greeting to Zuko and smiled.

* * *

Far away, a man named Kung and his group quickly put on their Earthbending uniforms and quietly joined the Third Legion. They had been traveling for several days, on the behest of Yang Feng and the Dai Lee. All five of the men had been specially chosen for their mission; all were former military, and all were skilled Earthbenders. Each had had their own reasons for joining the Dai Lee. For Kung, the unofficial leader, it had been because he hated the Fire Nation, and despised the Avatar's friendliness with the Fire Lord.

For others, it had been a desire to make the Earth Kingdom strong once again. The New World Order that had been imposed by the Avatar, they thought, made the Kingdom weak and vulnerable, and those of the Dai Lee aimed to ultimately regain control and make the Earth Kingdom the dominant power in the world.

The group neared an outpost, where they were challenged by a sentry.

"Who goes there?"

"Just us, returning from a patrol."

The Sentry eyed them suspiciously.

"I didn't know of any patrols around here," he said, looking at the group intensely.

Kung shrugged in mock confusion.

"Hey, don't ask me. Following orders."

The man stared at them a while longer, and Kung considered attacking the man; the mission could not, under any circumstance, be compromised, and he would not hesitate to do anything for the Dai Lee. However, after a minute, the sentry was satisfied, shrugging and gesturing the group towards the camp.

Once they left the man's earshot, Kung pulled his men aside.

"You know what to do. When I give the signal, attack. We'd best split up now; good luck. All hail the Dai Lee."

His men saluted, and crawled away to join the Earth Kingdom lines. Kung smiled to himself, heading towards the center of the line.

This time tomorrow, everything would change.

* * *

Zuko was interrupted by his observation of the enemy lines by a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he was surprised to Sokka grinning at him.

"What's up, Jerk Lord?" the man said, jokingly.

"Hey, Sokka," Zuko returned, passing over the joke.

He set the spyglass in General Sato's hand, who kept peeking over the edge of a barricade, observing the enemy lines.

"Look, I'm sorry about how my sister's been treating you, but she's worried. We all are."

"Worried that I'll turn into my father?"

"Worried that another war will start. People all over the world are scared, Zuko. It's been ten years since the War ended, and it's still fresh in people's minds."

Zuko sighed, leaning against the barrier tiredly.

"I know, Sokka. I'm worried about that too. I don't want this war, but… I just don't want to repeat the mistakes my father made. During the war, he wouldn't have hesitated to abandon an entire army or cities to the enemy without a second thought. But I… I feel a _need_ to protect my citizens, and this is the only way I can think of that would accomplish that."

Sokka nodded understandingly.

"I know what you mean. I'm just letting you know. I mean, if you died, then I'd have no one to trade terrible jokes with!"

Zuko chuckled. He looked over towards the docks, where a contingent of Water Tribe healers and Kyoshi Warriors were unloading troops. Sato had suggested that Zuko maintain a watch on the Kyoshi Warriors, as they could defect to the Earth Kingdom at any time, but Zuko had refused, knowing such a move would only anger Suki more.

"Your wife hates me, I'm sure."

"Not exactly. She still respects you a lot, and considers you a friend, but she feels a duty towards the Earth Kingdom. She wouldn't betray the Earth King for anything, and she came along to provide security. She'll get over it, I'm sure."

Zuko remained silent, and the two men simply sat for a while.

Then, in the distance, the telltale sound of rock breaking apart sounded, and, as Zuko glanced over the rampart in concern, the Earth Kingdom lines rushed into activity as volleys of rock flew towards the Fire Nation.

* * *

**The plot thickens... dun dun dun! In all seriousness, thanks for sticking with me, and keep faith; I'm hoping that the next chapter will be the last in this flashback cycle. Thanks to all reviewers, it still helps a lot, so keep reading and reviewing! After this cycle is over, I may take a quick break from this series to visit some of my other fanfics. **

**Thanks!**

**-IGdude117**


	10. Chapter 10:The Battle for Hekeng, Part 5

The first wave of rocks impacted on the barricades with deafening bursts as Fire Nation soldiers were thrown backwards by the concussive blasts. Zuko was knocked backwards several feet, as was Sokka and General Sato. Staggering to his feet, he quickly helped one of his Imperial Firebenders to his feet and rushed to the barricades.

All along the line, shouts resounded as the all-too-familiar _foom_ of fire being bended echoed from the entire city. Grabbing Sokka's arm, Zuko rushed to the rampart, peeking over. Waves of Earth Kingdom soldiers had already made it halfway across no-man's land, but were being slowly pushed back by fire blasts, arrows, and the flaming artillery that screamed overhead. Zuko snarled in anger, and began shooting fireballs at will towards the approaching army, hitting men left and right. He ducked back under as boulders hurled themselves at the lines.

"Go back to Suki and get out of here!" Zuko shouted, pointing towards the camp, where streams of soldiers ran to join the defense.

Sokka nodded and weaved his way around the ruins, dodging boulders and rock-blades that embedded themselves in the walls. Turning to General Sato, Zuko's instincts kicked in.

"Call in the reserve and try getting the cruisers to back us up; we'll have to hold out as long as we can!"

Sprinting out of cover, Zuko made his way to the center of the lines, where dust hung over the scene, and coughing men ran away from the battle, scared for their lives. A firebender who was bleeding from a gash in his forehead rushed past Zuko, and Zuko quickly grabbed the man.

"What's wrong, soldier?"

"Get me out of here! I didn't sign up for this!"

The man wrenched himself out of Zuko's arm as another volley of boulders impacted on the defense lines, crushing several men. Thrown backwards, Zuko hurriedly cleared his eyes of dust, and was dismayed to see that the Fire Nation Soldiers were fleeing towards the docks in a panic. He looked around desperately, seeing a banner on the ground. Then, inspiration struck.

Seizing the banner, Zuko climbed on top of a rubble pile, hoisting the Fire Nation banner in the wind and drawing his sword. The fleeing men halted for a moment in surprise; it was like a scene from an old propaganda poster.

"Men of the Fire Nation!" Zuko bellowed, eyeing the quickly approaching Earth Soldiers.

"The enemy approaches! Our people are behind bars, and our enemy thinks us beaten! Let's show them what the Fire Nation is capable of!"

Roaring, Zuko hurled himself forward, vaulting over the ramparts and into the thick of the Earth Kingdom Soldiers, followed by his loyal guards.

The Fire Lord disappeared for a moment, then pillars of fire and streaks of lightning arced from the center of the encroaching mass, bodies being flung. There was an awed silence as the retreating soldiers watched their ruler fight. Then, as if a torch had been lit, the retreating soldiers turned around in their tracks and charged into the approaching soldiers, roaring in defiance.

Far above, Aang was awoken by distant explosions. With a sinking feeling, he hurried over to the edge of the cliff. In the distant city, a wave of soldiers clashed together, bursts of blue and red fire flaring into life and dusty explosions of rock blossoming from the crowd. Cursing to himself, he hopped on his glider and swooped towards the army, landing on top of a nearby building.

"Stop fighting! We need to resolve this peacefully!" he shouted.

Several rocks and a fireball arced towards him, and he created an air-shield that repelled them all. Then, calling on his past lives, he entered the Avatar state. As the familiar tingly sensation overtook his body, and his tattoos began to shine brightly, he rose into the air, summoning all four elements in a circle around him as he glared towards the fighting armies. All combat had stopped as the soldiers gazed at the Avatar in fear, and Aang briefly considered just crushing them all to death to restore balance.

Deep inside, however, he fought the urge down, and pointed a finger towards the two armies.

_**Stop Fighting. You have upset the balance of this world, and if you continue, I'll have no choice but to end you. Return to your sides, NOW.**_

As he lowered himself back to the ground, he smiled slightly, seeing the fearful soldiers back away from each other. Each side eyed the other carefully, but their fear got the better of them, and the two sides quickly gathered their wounded and returned. Aang stood above them, glaring at them angrily, until a single boulder hurled towards him.

Swinging into action, he broke the rock with his staff, and flew jettisoned himself with flames towards the direction. Earth Soldiers ran for their lives, but a group of four of them glared at Aang angrily.

Settling into an attack position, Aang knew immediately what they were.

"You're from the Dai Lee, aren't you?"

The lead man glared, and then all four leapt into action, throwing large rocks at Aang. As adrenaline pumped through him, Aang reacted quickly, coating his body with a rock coating that bore the brunt of the attack, but still hurled him backwards. Then, he bended an air ball and swooped towards the benders, throwing air punches at the men, which they deflected. The leader expelled a wave of tiny slivers of stone, and Aang barely deflected them with another air shield. Then, a large boulder careened into him, propelling him backwards. He desperately tried to get up, but found his foot pinned under a stone. He quickly bent it away, but found all of the Dai Lee agents gathered around him, readying bending at him.

"Prepare to die, Avatar," snarled the leader.

Then, out of nowhere, a blast of fire hurled the man backwards, and Zuko, Sokka, Katara, and Suki all leapt into the fray. Aang leapt into the air using air bending as Sokka and Suki both struggled to subdue one of the men with their weapons as Zuko and Katara both were in ferocious bending battles with their respective opponents.

Rising up, Aang could see that both sides were reacting to the skirmish, and some Earth Kingdom soldiers were reforming to attack once again.

_I have to end this soon._

Glaring, Aang landed back on the ground, and, going into the Avatar State, encased all four men in blocks of ice. Then, landing by the leader of the men, Aang glared at the approaching Earth Kingdom soldiers, returning into his normal state.

"These men are members of the Dai Lee. They initiated this attack and are playing all of us."

One Earth Kingdom man, a decorated veteran, snorted skeptically.

"Everyone knows that the Dai Lee have been defunct since the War. Now, surrender yourselves, or we will be forced to end you."

Zuko glared at the man hatefully, and Katara readied her waterbending.

"Back off, whacko," she snarled.

The soldiers readied their bending, and several Fire Nation soldiers arrived by Zuko, settling into positions.

_**STOP!**_

Everyone looked at Aang in fear as the blue light faded again, and the Commander backed off, putting his hands down.

"Either prove it, or give them back to us."

Zuko grabbed the prisoner, who snarled in his face defiantly.

"Tell them you're Dai Lee," Zuko muttered.

"I'm no such thing," the man said indignantly. "I'm an Earth Kingdom soldier."

Thinking desperately, Aang thought back to his previous encounters with Long Feng and the Dai Lee, wracking his brains for any memory. He glanced at Katara and Sokka helplessly, but both shook their heads, shrugging. Then, he remembered.

He remembered the dank, dark prisons that stretched underneath a giant Lake all those years ago in Ba Sing Se. Most importantly, however, he remembered what Long Feng had uttered to Jet that had put him on a killing spree.

"The Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai."

Then, to the group's astonishment, the man's face went totally slack as his face settled into a neutral stare.

"I am honored to accept his invitation."

Sokka and Katara stared at Aang in shock.

"Was that…"

"A complete guess? Yeah."

The commander stared at the man in confusion.

"By the spirits…" he whispered. "It's true. The Avatar was right."

Zuko then promptly ordered his men to apprehend the agent, and they dragged him away. Commander Wei looked at Zuko, crossing his arms.

"I'll apprehend the others and find out if they truly were the ones to start firing. I hope you'll believe me when I say I gave no such order."

Zuko nodded.

"We'll take the leader and see what we can find out. I give you my word that no attack will come from my men."

The Commander nodded.

"A cease fire, then?"

The two shook hands quickly, returning to their sides.

* * *

_The City of Ba Sing Se_

_The Royal Palace_

Toph Beifong always hated bowing to people. She had been lead into the palace, and, judging by her senses, the palace was cavernous and ridiculously ornamented, as all aristocrats' houses were. She heard the noise of large doors groaning open, and she strode confidently across the floor, stopping where the carpet stopped. Then, she bowed stiffly, sensing a figure getting out of his chair.

"Chief Beifong—I wasn't expecting you."

"My apologies, King Kuei. I had to make haste."

The king sat down again, and Toph straightened out, assuming he was gesturing for her to stand or something. It always amused her when people tried using visual cues with her. They never noticed.

"What do you need, Chief? What can I do to help you?"

She was surprised by the tone of respect in the man's voice; she knew that being appointed the Chief of police for the newly built Republic City was a big deal and all, but she was unused to the respect. She liked it better than the pity, of course, but still, it was strange.

"I need you to withdraw your troops from Hekeng, my lord."

There was a pause, and Toph sensed that the man was sitting still, thinking. She could also sense every palace guard, every animal, the large bear sitting next to the King, and, a familiar person that she recognized.

"It's good to see you, Iroh," she said calmly.

There was a low chuckle as the old man stepped forward.

"Likewise, old friend. Perhaps we should share a cup of tea after this is all over."

Toph smiled slightly.

"Maybe we should."

The Earth King cleared his throat.

"I must admit, Chief Beifong, that I did not expect such a request from an individual of your stature. After all, given all that you've done for the Earth Kingdom, I would have thought you would be more sympathetic towards our plight. The Fire Nation invaded us once again, after all."

Toph snorted in derision.

"No offense, King Kuei, but the Fire Nation hasn't _invaded_ the Kingdom. I've been the chief of police for Republic City for two years now, and in the United Republic, we _never_ arrest someone without due process or fair trial. And from what I've heard, the people in Hekeng have done the exact opposite of that."

The King remained silent, thinking.

"It's been ten years since the War ended, and nine since Yu Dao. Both times, our 'friends' in the Fire Nation have invaded our territory and bullied us into submission. Try to understand, Chief Beifong, but the citizens are up in arms about this. They want war, and to show weakness now might prove disastrous. Your friend Zuko has made things increasingly difficult for us here in Ba Sing Se."

"Zuko's stupid sometimes, but he's not his father. He's not trying to invade your territory. If I know anything about Zuko, it's that his code of honor is impeccable and that he wants to be nothing like his father. He just wants what's right for his people. If you just released the prisoners, he'd leave the Earth Kingdom and never return."

"We need a more forceful statement, Beifong. I can't just allow him to do what he wants willy-nilly."

"Then ask for his apology. He'd probably do it, if he had enough persuasion."

"That's where I can help," offered Iroh.

Toph smiled.

"Exactly."

The Earth King remained silent, and Toph hoped he would make the right decision.

* * *

Groans of pain resounded through the camp as Zuko limped back to the Fire Nation lines, supporting an Imperial Firebender named Kyoji, who had been stabbed in the leg by an Earth Kingdom blade. All around him, wounded and dead Fire Nation soldiers lay in the dirt as grim-faced veterans manned the ramparts, keeping an eye on the Earth Kingdom lines.

Zuko felt stabs of guilt as he passed the rows of dead bodies. Any confidence that he had had before had all but evaporated now. He had caused these men's deaths. They came here because of him. If he had just cut his losses, these men would still be living.

The Waterbenders were coming in handy, however. The healers came and went between the two camps, healing whomever they could however they could. Katara herself handled the special cases, and before long, even Earth Kingdom soldiers lay in the dirt besides Fire Nation troops. Zuko hoped that Wei had been sincere about the cease-fire, but he had guards posted just in case. He set Kyoji down by a aid center, where a Southern Healer was working frantically, trying to stem the tide of wounded with her bending.

Zuko turned to Captain Kano, the leader of his Imperial Firebenders. He had been the one to shout at Wei when the commander had offended Zuko, and he had led the Firebenders well, performing valiantly in battle. Kano had fought in the War under Zuko's father, but had renounced his loyalty after the Fire Nation's defeat.

"Kano, get some rest. You and the Imperial Firebenders have done enough; I'll be okay."

"Sir, we're fine. We can stay."

Zuko held the man's shoulder.

"Kano, you haven't slept in three days. Just take a quick break with your men, and you can go back to guarding me later. That's an order, soldier."

Kano looked hesitant, but couldn't refuse an order. He bowed quickly and gestured his men back to the camp towards their tent area. Satisfied, Zuko walked to his friends, who were gathered around their prisoner.

Growling in anger, Zuko walked up to the man and punched him square across the face. He felt Sokka grab him and hold him back as his anger took hold of him, and he struggled to free himself and end the scumbag.

"Zuko, no! We need him to talk," Suki cautioned.

Zuko wrenched himself free, panting heavily. Then, remembering his teachings, he relaxed himself and took several deep breaths, calming himself.

"Why don't you go back to your weak Uncle, you pathetic child," grumbled the prisoner.

Zuko's eye shot open, flashing dangerously. Sighing, Suki pushed Zuko backwards lightly, directing him towards the camp.

"Zuko, let's go and get something to eat," she said, innocently, leading the Fire Lord away.

With Zuko, and the possibility of spontaneous combustion gone, the group looked towards the prisoner.

"We know you're Dai Lee, you admitted it to us. Now tell us who's leading this plan," Katara threatened, bending ice spikes directly in front of the man.

The man laughed defiantly, spitting at Katara.

"Take your water balloons away, coward. I won't talk."

Katara fumed in frustration as Aang stepped forward angrily.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to my wife that…"

"Oh," asked the prisoner condescendingly. "Did I get a reaction from the _Airbender_? I thought you cowards were _peaceful_."

Aang glared at the man.

"I'll give you one last chance to talk before I take your bending."

The man chuckled skeptically.

"Yeah, right. That's impossible, even for you, Avatar."

Sighing, Aang walked up to the man. He wasn't sure he had to do this, but he knew he had to. This man had engineered a battle, and had destroyed the fragile balance of the world. He needed information, and he needed to be rid of this man's threat. Making a decision, he held the man's forehead with his thumb, and his eyes flared blue as he glared intently at the man.

He could feel his cleansing power sweep over the man. The prisoner provided a strong defense, however, momentarily overcoming Aang's hold and attempting to corrupt him. Calling on the power of the Avatar State, however, Aang forced the cleansing power back into the man's aura, finishing the deed.

Aang staggered backwards, kneeling on the ground. Katara held his shoulder in concern.

"Are you okay, Aang?" she asked, her voice full of worry.

"I'm fine. It's—it's just always difficult, doing that."

The prisoner had slumped over in the chair, panting for breath. Aang then released the ice manacles they had been binding his arms with and the man hurled himself forward, attempting to bend. Then, he stared at his hands in shock when nothing happened.

"You… you did it. You… took… my bending?" the man asked, his voice trembling.

Aang looked on guiltily. He had made the right decision, but it still felt terrible. Letting out a cry of anguish, the man fell into the dirt, crying to himself.

"You bastard. You took it forever…" the man whispered, glaring at Aang.

Reluctantly, Aang seized the man's face, glaring angrily at the man, ignoring his guilt.

"Tell me where the Dai Lee are, or you'll suffer worse."

* * *

Zuko sat at his camp table, gloomily eating a piece of bread as Suki sat lazily in her chair, looking at the Fire Lord, looking conflicted. Then, after a long silence, she spoke.

"Zuko… I'm sorry about earlier. You're right—it's just that… I feel conflicted between our friendship and my duty to the Earth Kingdom. I wasn't sure which one to take, and I forgot to consider all the facts."

Swallowing the dry bread, Zuko looked at the girl, shrugging.

"I don't blame you, Suki. I'd probably do the same thing, in your shoes. Honor demanded that you choose a side, and you followed your instincts. I can respect that."

"I just wanted to apologize. I'm probably making things harder on you."

The Fire Lord nodded, absentmindedly fiddling with his ring. Suki noticed it, and took notice of the distant look in Zuko's eyes.

"You miss her."

Zuko was silent, then nodded.

Suki's warriors had gotten to know both Ty Lee and Mai very well in prison, and Suki, despite her initial reluctance, had become fast friends with both girls. The two had spent some time in Kyoshi Island directly after the war, and Mai and Suki had talked many times. Since then, the two had gotten to be even closer, and Suki considered Mai to be a close friend.

"I do. I hurt her, and I don't know if she'll ever forgive me. I left her out of nowhere."

Suki touched Zuko's hand lightly.

"You did what you had to do, Zuko. She'll understand that. She probably just doesn't want to lose you. She loves you, Zuko. You're the only thing keeping her on this world."

Zuko looked up at Suki, perturbed.

"What do you mean?"

Suki sighed. Mai had told her this in confidence, but she worried for her friend's health, and she felt that Zuko needed to know.

"Mai… told me once that if it wasn't for you, she would have ended herself a long time ago. You're all she has left, Zuko. Her brother ran away to find their parents, and her father tried to overthrow you. She needs you, Zuko."

"All the more reason I should feel guilty," he stated simply, taking a swig from a canteen.

She shook her head.

"All the more reason you need to make sure you survive this mess and get back to her."

His response was interrupted by the arrival of Aang and the others.

"The prisoner told us where to find the Dai Lee hideout. We need to go, _now_."

Nodding, Zuko swallowed a last bite of bread and stood, as did Suki.

"Let's get these bastards."

* * *

The distant explosions echoed throughout the hallways as Miiko sat in her bed, staring at the floor dejectedly. Her cell was dirty, humid, and damp, and she felt the edge of desperation hovering over her mind threateningly as she wondered if she'd ever get out of this place. There were twenty of them in this one cell that had been meant for ten.

They stuck together, however, and each prisoner helped the next retain their sanity. They had been in the prison for three days now, and the distant sounds of fighting had only recently begun.

"Is it them?" asked a hopeless voice.

"It has to be—Fire Lord Zuko wouldn't leave us," whispered a shopkeeper named Azuma.

There were groans of pain from the far end of the dim cell; there had been many wounded, and the Hekeng police had only thrown the wounded in with the rest, tossing them dirty rags in place of proper medical aid. Miiko had never thought that the 'protectors' of her city could be so callous.

An officer paused at the grate door, smirking into the room.

"That's the sound of you _precious_ Nation being blown to bits by the Earth Kingdom, you ash makers," the man said, sneering.

He slid a single tray laden with moldy bread underneath the door, and the prisoners rushed towards the platter ravenously; there had been no food for a day or so. Miiko stayed in the corner dejectedly, knowing she would go another few days without food. She had hoped that, by some absurd chance, the Blue Spirit would take her out of the prison and save the others, but she had given up any hope of that long ago. Whoever the man was, he was gone; perhaps he was in one of the many holding cells of the Hekeng dungeons, slowly rotting away.

A girl named Ine from Miiko's old school walked over, offering her a bit of bread. The two had never been very close, but Ine was the closest thing to a friend that Miiko had.

"Here, take some. You need to eat."

Miiko took the food gratefully, and the two girls sat in the darkness, listening to the distant sounds of combat far away in the city she once loved.

* * *

Appa was still in one of the Air Temples, so the group had been forced to take one of Zuko's ships up the Changtze River. Apparently, the prisoner had related that the underground lair of the Dai Lee was in the village of Shira, a few miles outside of Republic City.

Before they had left, General Sato had told them that Commander Wei had evidence that the Dai Lee members were both responsible for the attack, and were in fact imposters. Zuko had thanked the man, left him in command, and taken only a small ship and a couple of his Imperial Firebenders, including Captain Kano, who had rested up and was determined to come along.

Zuko piloted the boat while the others sat in the back, chatting. Glancing back, he was amused to see the normally stoic Captain Kano engaging in earnest conversation with Sokka. Grinning to himself, he turned his gaze back towards the river, glancing at his map every now and again.

Aang walked next to him, leaning against the railing, watching the water intently.

"Zuko—I just wanted to apologize again, for everything I said back there."

"It's fine. I never should have dragged you guys into this. This was my fight."

Aang nodded, remaining silent.

"It feels strange, going back to Republic City. I haven't been there in a few years," Zuko said.

Aang chuckled derisively.

"I don't. I've had _more _than enough of that place. It seems like I'm spending more time there than I do in the Air Temples. The Temple we built there is helping a lot."

"My ministers tell me that work is nearly done on the city. How many people have moved in?"

"Too many to count. People from all the nations have started living there. It's like we hoped, I suppose. Fire Nation colonists, Water Tribe traders, Earth Kingdom refugees, and even some Air Acolytes have made base there. It's a thriving city, to be sure, but the crime is already insane. Thank the spirits we have Toph there, or else the city would tear itself apart. She says hello, by the way."

Zuko nodded to his right, where the distant city emerged in view as they entered the Jade Sea. The distant city glittered in the setting sunlight, and the conversation ceased as the passengers watched the distant city come closer. It never failed to amaze Zuko how much things had changed. Even though cities all over the world had begun following the Fire Nation's example and industrializing, no city on Earth came close to matching Republic City. It had eaten through a large portion of the Fire Nation's budget, but, seeing it now, Zuko knew it was worth it. After only a few years of construction, colossal skyscrapers, miles of housing, and factories by the hundreds had already sprung from the Earth. Benders of all sorts had joined the Fire Nation's construction vehicles in building the city.

"I've heard talk of building statues of the both of us," Zuko said, grinning at Aang.

Aang chuckled, and the conversation resumed as the speedboat whizzed across the water towards their destination.

* * *

Mai looked on impassively as another General explained the situation in Hekeng, droning on in his monotone voice. She barely compressed a wistful sigh, and made an attempt to listen in.

"According to our reports, the Earth Kingdom's forces have broken off their assault, and both sides have dug in for a cease fire so as to take care of casualties. Reports indicate that the Fire Nation took moderate losses, but a large amount of troops have been injured."

Minister Seung, the royal advisor, cleared his throat, as Mai sat impassively in the throne. If she could, she would have been playing the flames up the same way Zuko sometimes did, or the Fire Lords of old did, but she supposed it would have gotten hot very quickly, given the robes she had always worn. She wondered how Zuko dealt with the heat in the Fire Lord's uniform, but she turned her attention back.

"General Nagata, what is your point?"

"My point, _Minister Seung_, is that our forces are heavily outnumbered. The casualties sustained could be catastrophic. It is the recommendation of Minister Kisho, myself, and the Defense Ministry that we deploy the Fourth Division to reinforce the Tenth. The Fourth is currently anchored in Fire Fountain City, and is but a few hours' journey from Hekeng."

"Such a move could be seen as a provocation to the Earth Kingdom. It could cause the cease fire to be negated and might result in the harming of the Fire Nation prisoners."

General Nagata glimpsed briefly at Mai, then furrowed his brow in determination.

"All due respect, Minister, but the lives of those prisoners is secondary at this point. What matters most is that we uphold the reputation of the Fire Nation. If we don't the other Nations will think us weak and take advantage of this."

Mai cleared her throat, and the room fell silent. Fire Lady Mai stood from her throne, and walked down the steps to the front of the map, glaring down at the General, who was looking particularly afraid.

"My husband is in that city now, fighting for the very people you tottering fools want to abandon, and you would provoke the enemy to attack," she said quietly.

The General gulped nervously, and spoke.

"My Lady, we do not even know if those prisoners are still in there, or even still alive!"

"So you're going to base your entire plan on an assumption. I won't stand for that. You will listen to what the Minister has to say, _General_, or you'll have trouble."

Minister Seung bowed to Mai, and spoke.

"We will not move the Fourth into the city yet, but we will anchor them a few miles outside of the city on standby."

The General made to protest, but Mai cut him off.

"Then it's decided. I believe this meeting is adjourned. You're dismissed."

The Generals bowed deeply, quickly gathered their maps and notes, and quickly exited the room, leaving Minister Seung.

"Thank you, Milady. General Nagata is a powerful force in the Army."

Mai relaxed herself, letting out a long sigh.

"No problem. That idiot needed someone to reprimand him."

Seung chuckled and Mai cracked a slight smile, climbing back up the stairs to the throne, pulling out a book from her robe to read.

* * *

Deep beneath the city of Shira, Yang Feng sat in his chair, facing a large map of the Earth Kingdom, stroking his beard idly. On the table next to him lay a radio that blasted updates about the situation in Hekeng.

Hostilities had halted, it reported, and a cease fire had been negotiated.

Feng smiled, making a pair of rock chunks float in the air idly. Behind him, he heard a pair of footsteps approaching, and a groan as the secret door was opened to Feng's personal offices.

"We have received word that Kung has succeeded. The Avatar and his friends are coming here."

"Good. Ready the crystals. Inform our brothers and sisters that the moment of victory is fast approaching."

The agent behind bowed, and quickly excused himself. Smiling, Feng stood, opening a small chest and opening it, taking out a small picture of Long Feng.

"It is time, Father. Your vengeance shall be done and the Dai Lee will have dominance over the Kingdom once and for all."

* * *

**Dun dun dunnn...**

**Okay, so I know that I said this would be the last chapter, but it's not; the next one will be. The Final. Chapter. Then, as I said last time, I'll be taking some time to give my other stories some love, but believe me, I'll be coming back to this. On a side note, I fixed the formatting, having finally realized that I have a really confusing setup that didn't work the way I wanted it to. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and keep reviewing!**

**-IGdude117**


	11. Chapter 11: The Battle of Hekeng, Part 6

Zuko silently disembarked the vehicle, and immediately sensed something was wrong.

The town was completely silent; the blinds and shades of all houses were drawn, and no pedestrians walked the streets. What had to have been a once-busy dock section was completely deserted, and Zuko crouched down, drawing his sword, glancing back at the others.

"Something's off," he whispered, and Aang nodded in agreement.

"I'll get in the air and see if I can see anything," he said, deploying his glider.

"Watch yourself, honey," Katara whispered, to which Sokka held his face.

"Still gives me the _oogies_, sis," he grumbled, hefting his sword.

She glared at her brother angrily, and then turned her attention to the front, popping the cap off of her side-slung water bag. She knew, as did the others, that it was too quiet to be normal.

The group, followed by Zuko's troops and Suki, snuck their way up to a small courtyard, taking positions around the one entryway. There, they waited for several minutes, until Aang landed with a soft _wumph_ on the ground, shaking his head.

"Nothing. As far as I can see, the city's abandoned."

Then, as Katara stood up cautiously, a chunk of glowing, green rock careened towards her, hitting her square in the chest, slamming her into the ground. The group shifted into action, regarding the scores of black-robed figures sliding across the rooftops towards them. Aang's eyes widened as he recognized the trademark black-and green uniform of the Dai Lee.

Katara jumped and tried to bend, only to look at her hands in dismay after nothing happened.

"My bending! I- it's gone!"

Zuko narrowly dodged a rock spike, and crouched behind cover, shooting a few blasts of fire before turning back towards Katara.

"It must be some sort of _chi_-blocking mineral or something. Don't get hit."

One of his firebenders was stabbed in the arm with a series of small rock slivers, and he cried out in pain, holding his bleeding arm in pain. Zuko glanced at Kano, who had run to check on the man.

"We need to get him out of here, sir."

"I'll be fine; get back to the boat and hold them off for as long as you can; we'll cover you," he said, gesturing Aang forward.

Zuko nodded toward the Captain, who slung the other Firebender over his shoulder and sprinted out as Zuko and Aang bended a wall of fire, obscuring the two benders from view. Behind them, several Dai Lee landed softly in the courtyard, and Zuko leapt into action, drawing his dual dao swords. The first man shot his rock-gloves towards Zuko, which he narrowly dodged, counterattacking with a nasty backhanded blow with the flat of his blade that knocked the man out instantly. The second one was swiftly blasted off his feet by a wave of air from Aang.

"How do we get out?" Suki asked, fending off rock shards from Dai Lee agents above.

Then, Sokka, having knocked out another agent, ran up to the group.

"We need to get out of here; Aang, Katara, and Zuko, can you waterbend a smokescreen so that we can slip out of here and hide?"

"You think that'll work?" Zuko asked incredulously.

"Does it matter?" Aang said, bending a screen of water from the nearby river. Grunting, he and Katara held a massive water bubble over the group, which Zuko then converted into a plume of steam by directing a stream of fire onto.

The steam was scalding, but it seemed to work, as chunks of rock were flying through the blinding steam wildly, missing them from both sides. They quickly snuck into an unlocked house, hiding inside in complete silence as the steam diffused. Then, Zuko let out a soft groan as he glanced through the window.

"Oh, no," Sokka whispered, peeking outside.

* * *

The two Firebenders had been brought into the street as the Dai Lee gathered around them. The two men had rock-fists wrapped around their wrists, preventing them from moving. One of the Dai Lee agents stepped to the side, projecting his voice over the city.

"If you don't come out, Avatar, these _Ash-Makers _are going to get what they have coming."

Zuko made to rush outside, consumed by rage, but Sokka restrained him grimly, straining with the effort.

"You can't, Zuko. There are too many."

"I can't just let them die!"

They were hushed as a shadow flitted across the blinds, and the distant Dai Lee agent continued speaking. There were many minutes of tense silence as the Dai Lee spread out through the city, and as the group hid, remaining motionless. Then, the man spoke again.

"I see you've made your choice."

The man bended a rock dagger into his hand from the dirt road, and held it to the first man's neck, smiling cruelly. Then, with a blur of movement, he was smashed backwards into a wall by a heavy boulder.

"I'd like to see you try," shouted a familiar voice.

Grinning, Aang pulled open the door quickly, and the group rushed out of the house, readying their bending.

* * *

Toph Beifong smirked as her friends spilled out of the house that she had detected them in, and proceeded to summon several columns of rock that threw some of the agents backwards, into the river. As the faint vibrations of her friends bending took care of a few others, she finished the deal by bending a parked car into the last few agents, hurling them into the river with a grimace.

She was then wrapped in a group hug as her friends descended on her gratefully, except for Zuko, whom she could sense was freeing his troops.

"Toph, it's _so_ great to see here. You got here just in time," Suki said, speaking for all them.

Toph crossed her arms, grinning.

"I told Aang he couldn't get rid of me for that long, so here I am. I needed to find you, too, Zuko."

Zuko, who was helping Captain Kano and the other man up, looked up sharply.

"What is it?"

"I spoke to Earth King Kuei, and he agreed to free your citizens from the Hekeng prison. I gave the order to that Earth Kingdom commander guy, and he agreed to help. Your General Sato guy is loading them on the ships and dispensing medical care."

Zuko's face slackened in surprise, and he let out a long sigh, sinking to the ground to a knee. Both Kano and the other soldier were grinning like fools, and even Zuko had put on a smile.

"Thank the spirits. It's over."

Aang's smile turned into a determined face.

"Not quite. We have to get the Dai Lee once and for all. All we need to do is find an entrance of some sort."

Toph chuckled, scratching her hair.

"There's a secret passage just over there," she said, pointing to a deserted house with a metal door.

* * *

The door wrenched open with a groan, and the group entered the tunnel warily. Zuko, his soldiers, and Aang all summoned small fires that illuminated the hallway, revealing it's true length.

"These stairs must go down for miles; it would take us ages to climb down."

Aang glanced back at Toph, who stared into the distance blankly.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Toph?"

"Yeah, whatever, Twinkletoes," she grumbled.

Together, the two bended a platform, that they all stood down, and rapidly slid it down the stairs. After several minutes, they reached the end, finding two doors leading to an elevator. The group carefully got in, and the large elevator creaked its way down after Zuko pulled a switch.

"This'll be the Dai Lee hotspot. Watch yourselves. They'll probably have more of those crystals down here," Sokka cautioned.

The group waited in silence with determination on their faces. No matter what it took, things would end tonight. Then, the doors opened.

* * *

They were met by a firestorm of activity. As soon as the doors opened, they were faced with a room full of Dai Lee agents, who all turned to look at them. There was an eternity of silence as the two groups regarded each other, in shock.

Then, all hell broke loose.

Team Avatar leapt into action as the Dai Lee reacted. Toph and Aang bended a wall of rock in front of the group as hundreds of boulders clattered off. Zuko began bending fireblasts rapidly towards the approaching horde as Katara and the other two firebenders assisted him. Aang and Katara were busy repelling the Earthbenders, and Sokka and Suki jumped into the melee ferociously, swiping and stabbing with their weapons.

Roaring in anger, Zuko opened his mouth broadly, emitting a wave of flames that tossed the front lines of Dai Lee away like ragdolls. Katara, glaring at the agents, slid around the room on a wave of water, wrapping Dai Lee in tendrils of water and flinging, freezing, and throwing men around like they were nothing. Toph laughed as she was faced with a squad of Earthbenders, and she quickly dispatched the lot of them with chunks of rock that she smashed into the men time and time again. Aang could barely keep up with it at all, flinging himself into the air and bending all four elements with impunity.

And so the battle went for several minutes as each member of Team Avatar fought for their lives, disabling scores of Dai Lee agents. Before long, however, the sheer number of agents had forced them into a corner as they all were slowly pushed back.

"Do something!" shouted Sokka.

Glaring in anger, Zuko stepped forward, taking a deep breath. Then, holding the index and middle finger of both his hands to the center of his chest, he allowed the _chi_ to flow through him as he cleared his mind of everything. Then, when his mind was blank, he exhaled quickly and pointed both hands towards the enemy, releasing a wave of crackling, electric energy that flung a good portion of the Dai Lee against the ground.

There was a silence as both the Dai Lee and Team Avatar stared at the Fire Lord in shock. Then, however, a hailstorm of glowing, green crystals scythed through the group, downing them swiftly as the chunks of crystal weakened their limbs and blocked their bending. There were groans of pain and dismay as Team Avatar struggled to pick themselves off the ground, only to find that their bending was gone.

A solitary, dark figure detached itself from the crowd, and several members of Team Avatar gasped as a stunningly familiar face glared towards them.

The man was a spitting image of Long Feng; the bald head, the furrowed wrinkles, and the cold, passionless eyes that showed a man willing to do anything glared at them balefully.

The man smiled slightly, walking up to the group, which was hurriedly pinned against the wall, rock manacles springing out of the wall and securing them there. The crowd of Dai Lee agents closed around the group, circling the imprisoned benders. Several hurried forward, confiscating the hand-to hand weapons that Zuko, Sokka, and Suki had brought, ignoring their pathetic struggling.

"Surprising, isn't it? How much I look like my father. It scares you, does it not? To know that I've been here all along, pulling each string, causing a chain of events that could never be undone."

Zuko glared at the man in rage.

"It was _you_?! You caused the standoff? You caused hundreds to die! You killed my men, you-"

The man looked distastefully at Zuko, sneering in contempt.

"Yes it was, _Fire Lord_. Even your scum-sucking sister could not hope to accomplish what I have done. What your family did to mine, Zuko, has not been forgotten. If anything, it has made mine stronger than yours could ever be."

He smirked, spitting on the ground in front of Zuko in disgust.

"Long Feng was a monster that had to be stopped," Katara said angrily, struggling against her bonds.

The man swooped in front of her, looking at her disdainfully. He held her chin gently, peering into her face. The man chuckled softly as she wrenched her face from his hand, looking disgusted.

"So naïve—you people couldn't see true power if it hit you square in the face. True power is not the ability to conjure the elements, or to control all four at the same time," he said, glaring at Aang, who glared back silently.

"True power is in the ability to manipulate others to your will. As you saw these last few days, I, Yang Feng, son of Long Feng, almost started a war. Sure, you may have defeated me for now, but once you are out of the way, I will put into motion the events that will lead to the fall of the traitor Kuei and my place on the throne. Then, we'll restore the Earth Kingdom's rightful place in the world; as the dominant power in the world."

"Then you're no better than the Fire Nation was, stupid," Toph snarled, attempting to bend desperately.

"You'll find that even you cannot bend, Chief Beifong. These crystals were found in this very cavern by my father. They have the unique effect of preventing any sort of bending. The crystals that now sit by your feet will render you helpless, and _nothing _that you can do will stop that."

The prisoners glanced at the ground, where the softly growing crystals sat on the ground lifelessly, slowly leeching away their energy. Then, there was a burst of movement as Zuko wrenched himself free of his now-broken bonds.

"Then I'll kill you with my bare hands," Zuko shouted, running towards the man. There was a flurry of movement as the three nonbenders broke from their bonds, charging at Yang Feng angrily.

Zuko flashed a diamond dagger out of his sleeve as he jumped towards the man, glaring in hatred. Sokka and Suki disarmed several Dai Lee agents that swung spears at them, and fought their way through the crowd, attempting to reach their weapons, which were laid on a table. Zuko swiped quickly at Long Feng's son, who barely dodged the knife, pulling out a knife of his own, and holding up a hand to halt his followers, who were torn between helping their leader and fighting off Sokka and Suki.

"The Fire Lord is mine, my brothers," he said, settling into a fighting position.

Then, with a flurry of movements, the two men lunged at each other, dueling ferociously. Team Avatar looked on helplessly as their friend dueled Feng, hoping beyond all hope that Zuko would succeed. In the background, Sokka and Suki desperately fought off the waves of Dai Lee agents, barely surviving. Zuko and Feng dueled ferociously, parrying, lunging, counterattacking, and stabbing. Then, in a single moment, as Zuko went to stab Feng in the heart, the man sidestepped, grabbed Zuko's arm, and plunged his knife into the Fire Lord's stomach, grinning triumphantly.

"NO!" screamed Suki, who tried pushing her way through the agents, only to be disarmed by the men and restrained alongside her now-dispatched husband.

Zuko's eyes widened in shock as a dull pain resonated in his stomach, and he felt his legs give out under him. He could dimly hear cries of dismay, but everything sounded so… fuzzy. He held up his hand, looking at it as his vision dimmed.

_Not like this._

Zuko flopped into the dirt on his back as Feng kicked him contemptuously into the ground. The group stared in shock at Zuko, who was still, the hilt of the knife sticking out of his chest. Feng spat on his body, kicking the lifeless body in contempt.

Katara shouted in rage, trying to break free, but to no avail. The two firebenders stared at their lord in shocked silence, and Aang closed his eyes as a solitary tear ran down his cheek.

Yang Feng smiled triumphantly, cracking his knuckles condescendingly.

"One Fire Lord down, who's next?"

He parted the sea of his followers, walking up to Sokka, who glared at the man defiantly. Feng smiled cruelly as he held the knife against the man's throat, callously ignoring Katara's pleas of mercy and Suki's oaths of vengeance.

"The Water Tribe peasant who thought he was _better._"

"I didn't _think_ I was better," Sokka whispered, struggling against the cold steel of the knife. "I _know_ I'm better."

Feng glared contemptuously, preparing to slice his throat.

_**No.**_

Feng glanced sharply at Aang in surprise, his jaw falling slightly open as he saw the man's bonds slowly crumble away, his eyes and tattoos glowing brightly. The Dai Lee stood in shock as Aang rose into the air slightly, and they raised their fists and bending.

"No. That's… that's not possible," Feng whispered, his pupils narrowing in shock.

Avatar Aang stepped forward menacingly, summoning a flame in his right hand and a ball of air in the other. The ground began vibrating softly, and the water from a nearby basin flowed towards the Avatar.

_**Yang Feng. You have put this world out of balance, and I must now end you.**_

Feng staggered backwards, gesturing the last remaining agents towards Aang.

"Kill him, you fools!" he bellowed, the tinges of uncertainty tainting his voice.

A wave of rocks launched themselves at Aang as the last remaining agents desperately tried to kill the avatar. Aang waved them off as if they were nothing but insects, and he swept the men away to join the other unconscious and wounded men covering the floor. Feng staggered to the ground as Aang landed on the ground in front of him. The man tried to bend rocks at him desperately, but Aang was not to be deterred. He clutched the man's forehead, glaring down in rage at the man who had killed Zuko.

* * *

_The rain poured down in torrents as the hunched form struggled though the desolate streets, a smaller form following closely. When they reached a cave, the larger figure ordered the smaller one to start a fire, which he did. The two sat, and the larger one removed his hood, revealing a scarred, wizened face that was permeated with hatred. _

"_Listen closely, Yang Feng. You must never forget what we once had. The Feng family was once the most powerful in this damned Kingdom, until that Avatar and his cronies came to take it away."_

"_Dad, I'm tired, can I just go to bed?"_

"_NO." the man bellowed, striking the child on the side of the head hard, making the child cry._

"_Good. The tears will heal you. Always remember, Yang that the powerful have always had to struggle to get to their position. Someday, you will avenge me and retake the Kingdom and kill Avatar Aang and his pesky little cronies once and for all. Do you understand me, Yang?"_

_The boy nodded, sobbing._

* * *

There was a moment of hesitation, and that was all Feng needed. Roaring in defiance, the man encased his fist in rock and smashed it into Aang's head, knocking the Avatar backwards. Sneering, Feng turned quickly, summoning a pillar that shot him rapidly towards the ceiling, where he bended a tunnel and closed it beneath him. Aang flew in pursuit, but was distracted by the shouts below.

"Aang, leave him!" shouted Sokka, who had been freed by Toph.

Aang, remembering Zuko, landed quickly, sprinting over to his friend. The others had done so, too, and most but Katara were giving him space, looking on in silent shock. Suki stared in silence at her motionless friend, and even Sokka was serious. Zuko's wound was bleeding profusely, and his breathing, even though it had restarted, was getting slower and slower. Tears flowed from Aang's eyes as he knew, deep down, there was nothing he could do to heal him.

Katara, crying herself, was quickly trying to heal the wound with her healing abilities, but the wound, while fixed, was still bleeding internally, killing him from the inside.

"Why won't he heal?"

Suki stared sadly as she and Aang said the word simultaneously.

"Poison."

* * *

Zuko felt strangely happy; his friends were here with him, at the end. Everything would be okay. As a warm heat radiated through his body, images flashed through his brain; his mother, smiling at him as they fed turtle-ducks. His Uncle, laughing uproariously as he complained about Sokka's unsightly picture. Aang, pulling him upwards as the canyon that Aang had opened around Yu Dao threatened to kill him. Katara, as she hugged him in gratefulness for his assistance, and Sokka as they sat in the war balloon, talking. He even saw Azula, a tear falling from her eye as she disappeared into Forgetful Valley forever.

Most of all, he saw Mai. He saw her laughing for once, a rare display of emotion. He saw her smiling in triumph as he was plunged into a cold fountain after narrowly missing a thrown icicle. He saw her closing her eyes in contentment as they basked in the sunlight of the Fire Nation, sitting by a small pond, enjoying each other's company. He saw her smiling in joy as he kissed her in front of the Palace steps, his friends smiling broadly in the background as Aang pronounced the two man and wife…

Then, he saw _her_.

The scene was fuzzy, almost out of focus, but it cleared as he saw an older version of himself looking towards a door that slowly opened. Mai walked in, smiling broadly, chatting with a little girl of ten or eleven who was laughing joyously. The little girl looked strikingly like Azula, but had kinder, softer eyes that brightened as they laid eyes on her father. The girl ran, jumping into Zuko's arms, and Zuko kissed on the cheek, laughing.

"I love you, dad," the little girl said.

"I love you, too."

* * *

The smoking ruins of Hekeng were silent for once. The soldiers of both sides were gathered in formation as the two generals met in the center, the flags of all five nations fluttering in the wind. Aang stood to the side, observing, and Sokka stood next to him, crossing his arms. A representative had arrived from the United Republic, and a few photographers stood far behind the group, readying their cameras.

General Sato offered his hand, which Commander Wei gratefully took.

"The Fire Nation will withdraw from the Earth Kingdom, and vows to never set foot in the Earth Kingdom again, by the order of the Fire Lord," Sato said, saluting.

Wei saluted back, nodding in satisfaction. There was a round of applause; the prisoners had been released into the Fire Nation's care, where they had been cared for extensively by the recently arrived Fourth Division, with all its medical resources and supplies. Those members of the city of Hekeng that had committed crimes against humanity or were affiliated with the Dai Lee had been put on trial. Thirty men had been sentenced to life imprisonment, and dozens more had received shorter terms for their lesser war crimes.

Earth King Kuei and the Fire Nation government had reached a peace accord; the Fire Nation would withdraw in return for the prisoners, and would never again set foot in the Earth Kingdom for any sort of military operation.

The Earth Kingdom troops had then saluted en masse to the Avatar, and had begun the long march back to Ba Sing Se. The Fire Navy, too, had loaded its troops and begun the voyage back to the Fire Nation.

The scene cleared over the former battleground, and Aang looked down at the ground, thinking. Real war, he thought, was terrible. Not the war where you made a fool of the other soldiers and disarmed them, and then called it a day. The war where men fought, died, and killed each other over some cause that ultimately didn't matter.

Feng had disappeared, and posters had been distributed all over the world, calling for Feng's capture. The governments of the world had decreed the Dai Lee a terrorist organization, and efforts were being made to put together a task force to track the fugitive down. But Feng had caused enough damage. Looking towards the ocean, Aang hopped on his glider; there was one thing left to do.

* * *

Zuko awoke to see Mai crying to herself next to his bedside. His eyes opened slowly, and he was for a moment, unsure of where he was and what had happened. Then, slowly, he lifted his blanket and grimaced to see a swathe of bandages directly above his lightning scar. He had hoped that what had happened underneath Shira had been a nightmare, but apparently it was not. How long had it been? How long had he been out?

Mai noticed him waking, and kissed him passionately on the lips for a long time, which he returned in earnest. They kissed for what had seemed like an eternity, until Zuko reluctantly broke away.

"Hey, Mai," he whispered, wiping away tears.

"Hey, Zuko," she whispered back, crying softly.

Like a sigh of relief, they embraced, holding each other tightly, refusing to let go. As Mai sobbed into his shoulder, Zuko smiled in relief. He was alive, so was she, and everything would be perfectly fine.

"I love you so much, Zuko."

He stroked her hair softly, running his hands down the soft, flowing hair of his wife.

"I love you, Mai. I won't scare you like that again. I promise."

"I know."

"How'd they get rid of the poison?"

"Your mother healed you. She said it was a rare poisonous leaf that grew only in the Mountains of the Earth Kingdom, but she made a cure. We were all worried about you," she said, kissing him again.

They stayed like that, hugging each other tightly, until a soft knock came from the door, and his friends softly entered the room.

Mai stood, smiling at the others, who gathered around Zuko's bed, smiling at him encouragingly.

"It's good to see you're better, Zuko," Aang said cheerfully.

Zuko smiled. His friends were here; Sokka was grinning as if he had told a bad joke, Suki was smiling joyfully, Katara was holding Aang's hand, beaming, and Toph was standing cross-armed, smirking slightly, and everything was right in the world. He had done what he had to do, and had succeeded. He had fought for his people, he had fought the menace that engineered it, and he had helped restore balance, for once. As he basked in the presence of his closest friends, he closed his eyes briefly, thanking fate for its kindness.

* * *

Zuko looked up, wiping his face dry. He traced the age lines in his face, and stroked the white and gray beard that covered his chin. Spirits, he was old. The face that looked back at him looked startlingly like Iroh, and there was a pang in his heart as he thought of the old man.

It had been two days since he had departed the Southern Water Tribe, leaving Katara and Korra. Yet he had no idea why thoughts of Hekeng had surfaced _now_ of all times. He had done his best to forget that terrible time, one of many times he almost died. Of course, it wasn't close to some of the _other_ adventures they had had later on, but Hekeng would always remain in his mind as the one time he came closest to death. One didn't forget that easily.

He thought back to all his friends had done for him, and he quietly wiped away a tear as he poured himself a cup of tea. They were all gone, he reflected. Suki, Sokka, Toph, Aang, and... Mai. They were all gone now, and the only family he had left was Katara and Iria.

He sipped the warm tea, pushing the morbid thoughts from his mind. His time would come, he thought, but he would do his best to be a good person for as long as he could. He would hold the memories of those that had perished in Hekeng forever, and he thought of the memorial that sat in the middle of the now-colossal city, that marked the horrific battle that had turned ally against ally.

As the sunlight reached into his room, bathing him in radiant warmth, he smiled, looking forward to seeing Iria again. It had been too long.

The End

* * *

**Hey guys. **

**I just want to thank you guys for sticking with me on this one. I sincerely hope that this finale was satisfying for you guys, if it wasn't, I'm sorry. As I've said before, I'm going to be taking a brief hiatus from Old Friends to work on my other stuff, but I WILL be coming back for some one-shots and some potential sequel cycles. **

**Thanks for reading, and until next time,**

**-IGdude117**


	12. Chapter 12: Avatar Day

_The Northern Air Temple_

_139 A.G- 11 years after the Yakone Crisis _

The Western Air Temple was bustling with activity as throngs of Air Acolytes hurried about their business, carrying baskets of food, musical instruments, and all manner of party materials.

Aang stood in the background of it all, awkwardly watching the action unfold. He had been somewhat opposed to this idea; the monks had, after all, had taught him that an excessive ego was an inhibition to reaching spiritual enlightenment, and he had spent much of his life being as humble as he could be. Being the Avatar, of course, changed things slightly, but he always tried to keep his possessions and personal belongings to a minimum.

Katara walked up to him, hugging him.

"Happy Avatar Day, Aang."

Aang smiled weakly, hugging her back.

"Okay, this whole thing is really weird…" he said quietly.

Katara looked at him quizzically.

"What's weird about it? It's a feast in _your_ honor; you're the Avatar."

"I know, but… all my life, I've been a humble person. I've never wanted fame, glory, or any of that other stuff. Okay, maybe I enjoyed it when we were kids, but now, the only possessions I have are either Airbender relics or my ceremonial robes, nothing else. This isn't a celebration for _me_, either. It's for all the Avatars."

She cupped his face, kissing him quickly on the mouth, slowly walking away.

"Just enjoy yourself, Aang. Take a break from saving the world and have some fun."

Aang smiled briefly, and then walked away from the hustle and bustle, seeking some peace.

* * *

After wandering around the temple for a while, he found himself in the very courtyard Zuko had joined Team Avatar all those years ago. It had been restored after the war, and had been salvaged from where it had fallen after Azula's attack. He found himself looking forward to seeing all his friends again; it had been several years since they had all gotten together. He had seen each separately from time to time, but it had been too long since they all gathered in one place.

He was surprised to see a solitary figure dressed in Airbender robes staring into the fountain, recognizing the bald, tattooed head.

"Tenzin, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready to see your brother and sister again?"

"Hey, Dad," the young man said glumly.

Sitting down, Aang motioned for Tenzin to sit beside him, and Aang looked at his son, waiting for an explanation.

"What's wrong, son?"

"It's nothing," he began, before being waved off by Aang.

"I can tell when my son is upset about something. What's on your mind?"

"It's just—it's Lin. She—she has different ideas about our relationship."

"She wants to get more serious?"

"No, it's that she has no plan for our future. I like her a lot, Dad, but I'm worried. I know I'm supposed to carry on the line of Airbenders and all to save our race, and I _do_ want kids, but… she doesn't. She wants doesn't want to get bogged down by kids."

Aang sighed, sitting back. It was never easy hearing his son being so… mature. Tenzin had always been a quietly reserved individual, and Aang supposed that that had been as a result of his indoctrination as an Airbender, but it always surprised him how… mature his son was. It also brought feelings of guilt. He had made this boy's destiny to carry on the Airbending race, and while it was true, it had unwittingly distanced himself from Bumi and Kya. Kya had left to see the world for herself, and Bumi had, to Aang's displeasure, joined the United Forces.

"Tenzin… while it is very important that you expand the race of Airbenders, I don't want that burden to make you something you're not. You're my son, and I love you for that simple fact. I don't _need_ you to be some kind of spiritual prophet that brings enlightenment to the world. I need you to be _you_. As for Lin, she's a Beifong. She does what she wants. Just… talk to her sometime, and perhaps she'll change her mind."

Tenzin nodded, remaining silent. Aang sighed, wrapping an arm around his son jovially.

"Besides, you don't have to worry about that now. It's Avatar Day, son. Cheer up. Have some fun!"

Tenzin smiled, getting to his feet slowly. There was a profound silence as they stood together in the deserted courtyard, listening to the softly burbling fountain and the distant twitter of birds.

"This is where Zuko offered to join your group, right?" Tenzin asked, glancing at his father.

"Yeah, nearly forty years ago. Can you believe we were considering tying the poor guy up and leaving him behind? So much has changed. He'll be coming sometime today with his wife and daughter."

"How old is his daughter? I haven't seen them for a long time," Tenzin noted.

"Iria? She's about… I think she's eleven now. It's been a while since I've visited the Fire Nation, though, so I could be wrong."

Tenzin chuckled softly.

"The joys of being an only child," he said wryly.

Aang and Tenzin laughed as they climbed the stairs, walking back to the Main Hall.

* * *

Politicians, Diplomats, and priests began arriving soon after, quickly filling up the tables. Kya and Bumi arrived soon after the bulk of the partygoers had arrived, disembarking an Air Bison Aang had sent to collect them. Bumi jovially greeted his parents and brother, while Kya stood, detached.

"Heya, Mom, Pop, Tenzin; it's good to see ya!" he said, hugging his parents.

"It's good to see you too, Bumi," Aang said, hugging the man.

Bumi was resplendent in his United Forces Uniform, the tan-gray fabric sporting a host of medals and campaign ribbons. Aang smiled as he noted the Lieutenant's insignia on his son's shoulder. Normally, he didn't like military things, but he felt immensely proud of his son anyways.

"I see you've been promoted," Katara said, grinning.

Bumi puffed out his chest, beaming.

"Yep. I got it after saving those traders from some Sandbenders in the Great Divide; an interesting story, really…" he began.

"How are you, Kya?" Katara asked, circumventing Bumi's story.

"I'm fine, mom," she muttered.

Aang stepped towards his daughter, trying to hug her, but she ducked away, stalking off towards the kitchen. Aang looked at her receding form in concern, glancing at his wife.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Bumi noticed their concern, and walked over from regaling Tenzin with his war stories, smiling.

"Don't worry; she's been grouchier than usual today. She didn't even want to hear the story about the bending battle I had with a group of malicious probenders…"

"Not now, Bumi," Tenzin muttered.

Katara smirked slightly, looking at Aang.

"Don't worry; she just doesn't want to be 'daddy's little girl' anymore, Aang. She wants to be her own person."

"All I did was try to give her a hug," Aang protested.

"Just, do me a favor,_ sweetie_. Give her some space."

"You know, that nickname _still_ gives me the oogies," came a low voice from behind them.

* * *

Sokka and Suki walked towards the two, grinning joyously. The couples embraced each other gratefully.

"Sokka, it's good to see you."

"Good to see _you_, Aang. You should visit me in the Town Hall more often; it gets boring, you know."

Aang smiled. Aang, even though he spent much time in Republic City, rarely got to see his brother in law, as Sokka's responsibilities as a Councilman kept him very busy most of the time, and Aang's Avatar duties kept him occupied as well. It was sad, in a way; the two were in the same city a lot, but they never really got to see each other. He hadn't seen Suki in forever either; the last time he had visited Kyoshi Island had been a few years after Yakone's escape.

"It's great seeing you again, Aang," Suki said, hugging him.

The woman was dressed in her traditional Kyoshi Warrior robes, as he knew she would, and was followed by several members of the Kyoshi Warriors who were still in training. The young women looked at Aang and the Air Temple itself in awe, as if they didn't believe their luck.

"I see you brought the trainees along with you," Aang said, grinning.

"I figured they needed a break from the island. I thought it would do them some good to see Kyoshi's reincarnation, as well as observing a _proper_ Avatar Day."

Sokka leaned on Aang's shoulder energetically.

"Unlike those _losers_ at Chin Village," he said. Then, glaring in mock anger, he poked his finger into Aang's chest.

"If you even _think_ about serving me unfried dough that represents you _not _being fried in oil…" he said.

Aang laughed, pushing Sokka back slightly.

"Don't worry, Sokka. I assure you, the dough is fried, and I'm not; all's right in the world."

Sokka then took notice of Bumi and Tenzin talking to the side, and his face lit up.

"If it isn't my favorite pair of nephews!" he said, wrapping the two men in a massive bear hug.

Tenzin looked incredibly uncomfortable, whereas Bumi laughed uproariously.

"How's it going, Uncle Sokka?" Bumi asked, punching him playfully on the shoulder.

"Look at _you_, Lieutenant Bumi! When did that happen?"

"A few days ago, for my actions in the Great Divide."

"I see Commander Lee finally came to his senses, the old dog; you'll have to tell me all about that story of yours..." he began, to Tenzin's distress.

Chatting happily with his nephews, Sokka made his way to the tables, followed closely by an apologetic Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors.

"Do you mind if I take a while to catch up with Sokka? It's been so long since I've been back home…" Katara said apologetically.

"No problem," Aang said, happily.

* * *

He walked over to the recently-built Airship docks, and waited to see who arrived next. As he walked, however, he noticed Kya sitting by herself glumly. Acting on parental instinct, Aang sat next to her, to which she responded with a slight groan of annoyance.

"Go away, Dad."

"Kya… we need to talk. What have I done wrong?"

She groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Is this because I tried to hug you? If that's it, I'm sorry for trying. I guess I should have stuck to saying hello…" he pondered.

She sighed in exasperation, reminding Aang of Zuko's wife. Even Mai, however, was more cheery now, and he had to admit that he had no idea what the reason was for his daughter's hostility. He always felt guilty for not spending enough time with Kya and Bumi, but it wasn't like he had the luxury of being a perfect father; he was the _Avatar_, and with that came certain responsibilities he could not ignore. Add to that the fact that he had to train Tenzin to be a master Airbender, and he spent very little quality time with his other children, a fact that he sorely regretted.

"Look… Kya, I know I haven't spent as much time with you and Bumi as I have with Tenzin, but I want to make up for that; I want to be a better father. Would you be able to forgive me, Kya?"

"It's too late dad; I'm not going to stay under yours and mom's rules anymore—I'm my own person, and I won't stay under you guys' shadow any more, _old man_," she said, storming away.

Dumbfounded, Aang stared at his daughter's receding form in shock. _Stupid_, he thought to himself. _I'm so stupid. Why would she respond to that? Now she hates me more than before. Where's that Airbender charm that I used to have? I guess it's long gone by now. _

Sighing, Aang ran a hand through his beard quickly, glancing in the direction that Kya had left, pondering his next move. Then, reluctantly, he decided to do as his wife had asked and give the girl some room. Perhaps she would come to her senses some day, but doing anything longer would do more harm than good. It was like the monks used to teach; if a disagreement seems irresolvable, take a step back, assess the situation, and approach it a different way. Of course, he had often blown that lesson off by playing Airball with Gyatso, but oh well; that was in the past.

He was momentarily distracted by a large, red shape to his side, and his vision flashed white as a flashback hit him suddenly.

* * *

_Aang roared in defiance as he flew through the war balloon, cutting the balloon in half, causing it to fall to the ground rapidly. He grimaced in dismay as the line of War Zeppelins came closer, and he narrowly dodged several fireballs, the heat searing his skin. Next to him, Katara desperately fended off fire blasts with her waterbending, but several bursts hit Appa's armor, and he roared in pain as the heated metal burned him. _

"_We can't keep them back!" Katara shouted, defeat tingeing her voice._

_Aang cursed silently as he dodged another volley of fireballs. _

"_Let's rejoin the others," he said reluctantly; he hated running._

_As they landed near Sokka and some of the retreating soldiers, they were distracted by the faint _click_ up above as a large hatch opened on the underside of the airship._

"_Find cover; we're about to see some bombs."_

_Grunting with effort, Toph summoned a massive earth shelf over the troops, protecting them as a rain of bombs cascaded on the troops, exploding with ferocious wrath._

_The airships flew forward, ignoring the gathered soldiers._

"_Why aren't they turning around to attack us?" asked Katara nervously._

_A dull feeling of dread spread through Aang's body as he considered what the Fire Nation could be playing at._

"_They're heading for the beach…" he began. Then, a bolt of clarity hit him like lightning and true fear coursed through his body. "They're gonna destroy the submarines!"_

"_How are we going to escape?" Sokka asked, the last vestige of hope falling from his face like clipped grass._

"_We're not," said Hakoda, grimly._

* * *

Snapping back to reality, Aang glanced towards the Airship dock in concern; he hadn't had a flashback like that since… well, a long time. He had thought his flashbacks to the war were long gone, but they still haunted him in his dreams and in normal life from time to time.

As the massive Fire Nation air ship touched down, Aang walked towards the docks excitedly. The gangplank dropped, and a few Imperial Firebenders disembarked quickly, standing at attention. Then, out of the red ship, Zuko strode with purpose, dressed in his ceremonial Firelord Robes, grinning. Mai and their daughter, Iria followed him closely as Zuko wrapped Aang in a hug.

"Long time, no see, Aang- it's great to see you," Zuko said.

Aang hugged him back tightly, smiling. He hadn't seen the Fire Lord since they had commissioned the Hekeng Memorial a few months ago, but he had missed his friend. Visits to Zuko were few and far between, as his duties as Fire Lord kept him busy enough.

Aang slapped Zuko on the shoulder amicably and hugged Mai.

"It's great to see you, Aang," Mai said, ignoring the young girl tugging on her dress.

Aang crouched down, looking at the young girl, a smile on his face.

"Hi, Iria, It's good to see you. How have you been?" he asked, grinning.

The little girl smiled broadly, walking up to Aang, bowing deeply, to Aang's amusement.

"Hi, Uncle Aang. It's great to see you again. Daddy's been telling me a lot about you guys' adventures back in the day."

Aang smiled, standing up. He felt slightly wistful; he missed the days when his kids were that young and were fun, carefree, and loving. Unlike his kids now; everything was so… fast. It had seemed like yesterday that little Bumi was begging him to take him penguin sledding, and now he was an officer in the United Forces. Even little Iria was getting older. Even now, young as she was, the familiar features of her late Aunt Azula were beginning to show themselves, and the uncanny resemblance both scared and comforted Aang; scared because those all-too familiar features held a look of insanity all those years ago, but comforting because Aang knew that Iria would be growing up under loving parents who raised her well.

Mai smiled, holding her daughter's hand, and waving behind Aang towards Katara and Suki.

"If you two don't mind, I'll leave you two to catch up a little. I think Iria and I will go see your wife, Aang," she said, gently leading her daughter away towards the distant party.

Zuko nodded, smiling, and Aang winked at Iria, who giggled to herself, following her mother.

"She's grown up a lot," Aang said, after a while.

"I'd say the same to you," the Fire Lord said, grinning. "Your kids are fully grown now. Spirits, I feel like it was a few days ago that I was meeting Kya and Bumi for the first time. Now look at them. Tenzin's almost a man now, and did Bumi get a promotion?"

Aang nodded.

"He's a Lieutenant now. And Kya left a few months ago to travel the world, and Tenzin's almost a master Airbender. It's all gone so quickly."

Zuko chuckled to himself, scratching his goatee idly.

"She looks a lot like Azula, doesn't she?" Zuko asked, his smile fading slightly.

Aang nodded silently. It had been seven years since Azula's body had been discovered, by a traveler passing through Forgetful Valley. She had fled there after Zuko's rediscovery of their mother, and had apparently been trying to get a new face from the Mother of Faces. Zuko had never sent a party after her, as much as he had wanted to. Either the valley itself or Azula would have destroyed any party sent in.

He had insisted on a funeral, however. A private one; It had taken place in the gardens of the Palace. Zuko had invited all of them, but most had refused; the wounds Azula had given them were too deep, despite their sympathy for Zuko. In the end, it had been Zuko, Ty Lee, Mai, Ursa, and Iroh that had showed up; the only people who had known Azula well. Aang had gone as well, to comfort Zuko.

"She won't be another Azula, Zuko. Don't worry; you and Mai are great parents. You're nothing like Ozai."

"You know she asked me about my scar a few weeks ago? I lied and said I got in an accident as a child. I didn't want her to find out the truth," Zuko said.

Aang sighed.

"You need to tell her _eventually_, Zuko. She needs to know. You're her father."

"I don't want her exposed to how messed up my family was. I don't want her to…"

"…Turn out badly?" Aang finished.

Zuko nodded, and the two were silent, watching the partygoers chat and talk lively. A contingent of Fire Sages disembarked the blimp, bowing deeply to the Avatar, continuing down. Then, after a while, Aang clasped Zuko on the back.

"Come on; let's join the party."

* * *

Aang led Zuko to his seat, then stepped towards the main podium, where he stepped up, causing the room to fall silent. Before him was a sea of politicians, spiritual guides, and celebrities from all over the world. Among the ocean of humanity, a barrage of colors besieged him; the blue tones of the Water Tribe flowed through the dark green of the Earth Kingdom. The dark red of the Fire Nation shone brightly alongside the occasional vibrant orange of the Air Acolytes, who sat alongside scores of gray clothes, representing the United Republic.

There were many important people here, he realized. He recognized several other members of the United Council, as well as the newly-crowned Earth Queen and Chief Arrluk of the Northern Water Tribe. He recognized familiar faces, too. An aging Kuei sat in the back with his trusty bear Bosco. Aang recognized several members of the old Invasion force, and was slightly surprised to see Sneers from the old Freedom Fighters with his wife Kori, his old girlfriend from the Yu Dao days.

Directly in front was a round table where all his friends and family were sitting, looking up at him expectantly. Clearing his throat, he found his resolve, projecting his voice across the aging dining hall of the Western Air Temple.

"The Avatar cycle is something that I am very well acquainted with. I've personally met many of my past lives through my meditations, and I think it needs no second thought that men like Avatar Roku and women like Avatar Kyoshi truly changed the world. Today is not a celebration for myself; rather, it is a celebration of the possibilities that the combined might of our Nations can bring to this world."

"Forty years ago, who could have foreseen the world that we live in today? Who, after a hundred years of war, death, and destruction, could have seen that we would be here today, living in prosperity and harmony? In the way that the Avatar represents the union of all four elements, so does our gathering here today. So today, representatives of the five Nations will offer a gift to the memory of the Avatars, to be kept here, in the Western Air Temple, to honor their spirits."

The Fire Sages that had come with Zuko rose silently, gliding to the podium. Their leader, a middle-aged Sage named Hiroshi, came forward, bearing a cloth bundle.

"The Fire Sages represent Avatar Roku. Avatar Roku kept peace and balance in the world despite any cost, even attacking his closest friend, Fire Lord Sozin. Although he could not stop the coming storm, he sacrificed his life for his people, and desired above all else, justice and equality. We honor his memory by giving this," he said, showing a chunk of obsidian, "A piece of his beloved home island, the Crescent Isle."

The Sage placed the chunk of gleaming, polished obsidian on a table, on a red placemat that had been reserved for the Fire Nation representatives. Standing to the side, the Fire Sages bowed to Aang, who returned the gesture. Then, the Kyoshi Warriors stood, and walked to the pedestal together, and Suki smiled at Aang briefly, bringing a small wooden box with her.

"We, the Kyoshi Warrirors, represent Avatar Kyoshi. Avatar Kyoshi was a fierce warrior who did whatever it took to defend her people and those who were too frail to protect themselves. She defeated Chin the Conqueror and defied the Earth King by defending the peasants of her Nation. We return this fan in the hopes that it brings Kyoshi's spirit peace," she said, uncovering a faded, but still potent blade-fan that sat forlornly in a box, alone. Aang remembered fighting with the fan against the Rough Rhinos, and bowed to the Kyoshi Warriors, who joined the Fire Sages to the side.

Finally, a small group of Waterbenders stood, holding yet another artifact. Aang had met their leader, a man named Artock, only once. The High Priests of the Northern Water Tribe ascended the podium in flowing, blue robes, and Artock stepped forward. Artock was old, and he had, by all accounts, been present at the Northern Water Tribe all those years ago when Aang repelled the Fire Nation invasion. Artock's family came from a long line of spiritual leaders, and he had decided to dedicate his life to preserving the legacy of Avatar Kuruk.

"We, the High Priests of the Southern Water Tribe, represent Avatar Kuruk. Avatar Kuruk was a determined man who did what he felt was right at all times. He kept an era of peace after Avatar Yangchen's passing, and he later went on a quest to rid the world of the evil spirit Koh. We return his bear-pelt helm in the hopes that it reminds people of Kuruk's sacrifice for the world," he said, uncovering a beautiful white bear helmet that he set alongside the others. Aang recognized the helmet, having seen Avatar Kuruk wearing it on the Lion-Turtle.

There was an expectant silence as the crowd waited for the final presentation, which was Aang's. Stepping forward once again, he cleared his throat again.

Quietly, Aang pulled from his satchel a pristine, ancient Airbending flute and laid it on the table on the Air section. Then, stepping up to the podium, he took a deep breath, steadying himself.

"The last Avatar we will talk about was my spiritual ancestor, Avatar Yangchen. Avatar Yangchen was a wise, dedicated, and courageous person that sacrificed all her personal belongings and beliefs to do what was right for the world. My people, as we all know, were wiped from existence long ago, so no true relic of Yangchen has been recovered as of yet. This, however, is an ancient Airbending flute that was given to me by an Air Acolyte around the same time as the Yu Dao crisis. I present it here in the hopes that it returns some semblance of Airbender culture to Yangchen's spirit, who sacrificed everything."

The room was deathly silent now, as each audience member was enraptured in Aang's speech.

"I won't take much more of your time," he said apologetically, "But I have a few closing remarks. All of this," he said, indicating the table of relics and the assembled Avatar representatives, "is to honor the sacrifices and efforts of _every_ past Avatar for the last ten millennia."

"My friends, it is no secret that the Age of the Avatar is quickly coming to a close. My contribution to this world was my hand in ending the War that dominated our world, and that is the one thing I will own up to. Yet, the Avatar's role in this world is fading. No longer does this world need the Avatar to maintain balance. No longer does this world need the Avatar to act as the bridge between worlds. Our world, dear guests, has become a fully-realized Avatar in itself. A very wise man once told me that the divisions between the Four Nations are simply an illusion, and he was right. In this era of peace and prosperity, we must work together with the bonds of friendship and love to keep our world whole. Rest assured, I will remain here, but the responsibility can no longer be solely mine in this rapidly changing world. It is up to all of us," he said, gesturing to the crowd, "to keep the peace and strengthen the bonds between our Nations once and for all."

He bowed, and the audience burst into applause. Smiling, Aang gestured the others forward, and all four groups of Avatar representatives bowed in tandem as the crowd got to its feet and applauded. Aang straightened himself, and grinned in surprise at the familiar form of Toph and her daughter, leaning silently against a pillar in the back of the room.

* * *

The food was, to say the least, top-notch. Foods from all four nations covered the small table where the friends sat, and they joked, laughed, talked, and drank heartily that day. The group quickly welcomed Toph and Lin to the table, and the conversation lasted for hours. To Sokka's dismay, and Aang's and Katara's amusement, they had indeed included the uncooked dough from Chin Village on the menu.

"Sorry we're late, Twinkletoes. Stupid airship broke down a few miles back."

"No problem, Toph. Where's your husband?"

Toph grimaced slightly, loudly biting into a chicken leg. Then, swallowing, she spoke.

"You know him; he's always too busy doing his precious _work_ to come to anything. He has some business meeting in the Northern Earth Kingdom."

"But it's Avatar Day!" Sokka said, speaking through a mouthful of meat.

Katara elbowed her brother in the shoulder hastily, glaring at him.

Toph snorted in amusement.

"That's what I told _him,_ but he _never _listens."

Aang nodded silently, glancing over towards his kids. He was somewhat satisfied to see that Tenzin and Lin were talking normally again, and even Kya looked slightly better than she had before, chatting happily with Mai and Iria. Zuko and Bumi were deep in conversation, and they broke into laughter every now and then. Katara and Suki were giggling to each other, leaving Sokka, Aang, and Toph to talk amongst themselves.

"It was a good speech, Twinkletoes. Really cheesy, though."

"Sorry, I tried," Aang said dejectedly, lingering over his daughter's hatred of him.

"What's wrong, Aang?" Toph asked.

"Me? Nothing's wrong, I just…"

Toph took a swig of her drink, smirking.

"Don't lie, Twinkletoes. I can tell."

Aang let out a sigh dejectedly; he always seemed to forget that Toph could tell when he was lying.

"It's Kya… she… she hates me."

Sokka swallowed another mouthful of deer-turkey.

"I'm sure she doesn't _hate _you… she probably just _cakes_ you," he said, grinning sheepishly as he scooped a slice of Fruit Cake onto his plate.

Aang coughed, rolling his eyes. Toph leaned forward curiously, sticking a spoonful of cabbage soup into her mouth.

"You're forgetting that _I_ used to be like that as a kid, Aang. Remember how I used to be so sure that I hated my parents that I refused to speak to them for years? For so long, they kept me under a protective umbrella and hid me from the world. I always felt like a prisoner, and that's why I didn't go back for so long. It took me a long time to realize, however, that they weren't trying to keep me as a prisoner, but that they just wanted to protect me. And I resented that. I wanted to _be_ the Blind Bandit, remember? I wanted to go into the world and fight the Fire Nation alongside you guys and have fun. And when I went back after the War, it surprised me to see that they welcomed me back with open arms. What they did was wrong, of course, but I understand why they did it. They saw me as a frail young girl, so they protected me. What you need to do, Aang, is be _honest_ with Kya. She's a smart girl, and she'll give you credit where it's due."

* * *

After the dinner, Aang invited the guests to explore the Air Temple, which they did eagerly, with the supervision of the Air Acolytes. The entire temple was open, except for one part.

Team Avatar was gathered together in the courtyard, gathered around the central fountain as the sun beamed down on them and they relaxed in the warm air.

Kya was playing with Iria, and Zuko and Mai were sitting together on the fountain silently. Katara and Sokka were sitting on a bench, laughing to themselves, and Suki and Toph were chatting by the edge of the courtyard. Lin and Tenzin were talking seriously in a corner as Bumi listened to his Mother and Uncle reminisce. Aang leaned against a crumbling statue peacefully, breathing in the cool air.

After a while, Iria went back to her parents, and Kya found herself near Aang. She glanced at her father impassively, and reluctantly sat on the pedestal next to her father. They sat like so for many minutes, simply looking into the deep canyon that loomed around the Air Temple, listening to the soft ebb of conversation.

"Kya, I want to apologize."

"For what?"

Aang hesitated.

"Everything. Not being there. Being protective. Keeping you in your siblings' shadows. I'm really sorry."

Kya sighed, leaning back.

"Look, you never needed to be there for Bumi and I permanently, but you could have spent _more _time with us. I mean, sometimes I think that Tenzin's your favorite just because he's an airbender…"

Aang nodded. What she said was true, regardless of Aang's regret. He had been a bad father in many ways, and while it was born out of necessity, it was true that he hadn't done all he could have to spend time with _all _of his kids.

"You're right. I wasn't there for you and Bumi, and for that, I apologize. I know… I know I haven't been the best father, and I know that you just want to be out of my control, but I just want you to know that you're my daughter, and I love you so much for that. And if me and Mom are holding you back, then I want you to go into the world and do whatever it is that _you_ want to do. I'll support whatever choices you make, Kya, because despite what you may think about me, I love you."

He got up to leave, but Kya touched his arm lightly.

"I know you do, Dad. I'm sorry for being terrible to you recently. You don't deserve it, and you're right, I do want to do my own thing. But I don't want to lose my parents in the process. I love you, too dad."

She kissed him on the cheek, hugging him briefly, and then walked towards the fountain again. As Aang sat in silence, she glanced back towards him, grinning slightly.

"Happy Avatar Day, Dad."

* * *

**On May 28th, 2006, the episode _Avatar Day_ aired for the first time; it was the fifth episode of Book Two, and is considered by many to be a decent episode (let's be honest, its no Series Finale, nor is it a Great Divide). I know this story in particular is a few days late, but what I really wanted to do is commemorate one of the most impactful shows I've ever watched in my life. Avatar, quite simply, changed my life. It revitalized my waning interest in the Fantasy genre, it inspired me to start writing fanfictions, and it has given me many important lessons in writing and storytelling that I'll keep with me for the rest of my life. **

**So for those of you that ate your unfried dough to commemorate the day that Avatar Aang _wasn't_ boiled in oil, then have a very happy Avatar Day, and thank you so much for reading, reviewing, and following this story. It truly means a lot to me. **

**Thank You,**

**IGdude117**


	13. Chapter 13: Reunion

_The Village of Hira'a_

_105 AG- Three years after the Search for Ursa_

As he walked up the small dirt path, hidden in a cloak and hood, Zuko felt only sadness. It had been here, three years ago, that he, his sister, and his friends had tracked down his mother, and had discovered that the seemingly plain Noriko, wife to a simple theatre manager, had been none other than his own mother. He remembered standing by that pond, the tension, wonder, and excitement palpable as the colossal, wooden figure of the Mother of Faces towered over the group, her three blank faces staring out into the distance.

He remembered the confusion, the fear, and the panic when he simultaneously realized who Noriko was and the fact that Azula had gone missing.

It had all gone downhill. He and Sokka had arrived, he had confessed his true identity, and his memory-wiped mother had had no recollection of who he was. Then came the blue fire, Azula's screaming insanity, her panicked eyes, and finally, as she paused over the precipice of Forgetful Valley, the single tear that trickled from her sad, desolate eyes as she looked back at Zuko.

"Same as always, _Zuzu_," she had said, terror, fear, and regret sinking into the once-terrifying Princesses' voice; "even when you're strong, you're weak."

He passed the small stage, wound his way through the small huts, shying away from the curious looks that the villagers gave the mysterious cloaked figure. On the stage, another play was in session, and the village had turned out, a large crowd gathering around. To the left of the stage, Ikem caught his eye and nodded silently, gesturing towards his house, gesturing young Kiyi towards Zuko. The young girl grinned brightly and waved enthusiastically, and Zuko flashed her a brief smile, continuing on.

Zuko took a wide detour around the village; he didn't want to be bothered today. He walked for a few more minutes, sweltering hot underneath the restrictive robe, and came to the house, knocking softly on the door.

"Come in," she said, and Zuko quietly opened and closed the door, lowering his hood.

Ursa smiled at him, wiping her hands quickly on a cloth and walking over to him, wrapping him in a warm hug.

"It's good to see you, Zuko."

"Thanks, Mom," he returned.

They broke apart, and Ursa held onto Zuko's shoulder, looking at his face in slight surprise.

"Look at you; so handsome. I can't even believe that you're twenty two now. It feels like yesterday that you were sitting in my lap by the turtle-duck pond."

Zuko smiled, sitting by the table, and was quickly joined by his mother, who set down a platter with some tea on it and relaxed, leaning against the wall in exhaustion.

"Long day?" he asked, sipping from his cup and savoring the familiar taste of plain, old, familiar green tea.

"Kiyi's birthday is coming up soon, so I'm just baking some treats for a small party. It's strange, though. Ever since I regained my face and memory—well, people recognize me. I'm not Noriko anymore; I'm the Fire Lady, the wife to Ozai. I'm glad I remember you, but… some of its hard to take in."

"My offer still stands, mom. You could live in the palace; back home."

"Thanks, Zuko, but the wounds are too deep for now. Even when I was visiting it with you a few years ago… the memories of how _he_ was and what _he _did… it's too much. Plus, Ikem and Kiyi don't want to leave, I don't think, and I would be lying if I didn't say I liked it here better. This is where I was born."

Zuko nodded, putting his cup down, and he was silent for a while.

"What's on your mind, son?"

Zuko sighed.

"I've—I've been thinking about...Azula a lot."

Ursa nodded sadly, silencing herself. Zuko almost regretted bringing the topic up; the look of sadness, while familiar, was so intense, that Zuko thought she was about to cry.

"So have I," she said, hoarsely.

"I just wish that _Dad_ didn't warp her so much. I mean, even though we hated each other, she was still my _sister_. I've even sent scouts into the forest, but I don't want to lose too many men."

"You think she's still out there?" Ursa asked.

"It's possible. But I don't know if she's as violent as she once was; I mean, she did _give_ me the letter. Maybe she changed."

Ursa was silent for a time.

"My biggest regret is not spending as much time with her as I did with you. It's probably why she was having those hallucinations about me; it's my fault that I neglected her. If I had spent more time with her-"

"… It would have been _me_ that turned out bad. There wasn't anything you could've done, Mom. Dad already had his claws in her. Don't blame yourself for how she turned out. Blame Dad; he's the one that brought out her inner madness."

There was a long silence after that, and neither spoke.

* * *

Zuko helped her clean some dishes and bake some food after that, and the two abandoned their earlier topics and just talked about things.

Zuko talked about him and Aang's efforts to create a fifth nation, and the difficulties that all the Nations were posing in subscribing to their theory. He talked about how Toph had started dating some engineer from the Earth Kingdom, and how she was going to become a detective in the Yu Dao Police Department. He mentioned Aang's efforts to renovate the Air Temples and formally begin the Air Acolytes, and how Sokka was helping his father design the new Southern Water Tribe alongside his sister, his grandfather, and many other waterbenders from the Northern Tribe. He talked about Suki's continued training of the Kyoshi Warriors, and he talked about Aang and Katara planning their wedding.

His mother politely listened, interposing questions here and there, and commenting on different things going on in his life. Then, when Zuko asked, she talked about what was going on in her life. She talked about Ikem's continued managing of the play, and she slyly inquired about the increased number of Ember Island playwrights visiting and consulting with Ikem (which Zuko had caused by casually mentioning that Ikem was the finest playwright he had ever met), and talked about the changes in Kiyi's school, many of which Zuko had been responsible for.

"So are you and Mai thinking about marriage?"

Zuko reddened, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment as his mother chuckled softly, drying her hands on a towel.

"Sorry for asking; forget I did."

"No—no, it's fine. I… uh, I'm going to propose to her in a few days."

His mother hugged him tightly, beaming with joy.

"I'm so happy to hear that! Congratulations, Zuko. You know, I really liked Mai the times I met her. Sure, she may be a bit… dark, but I really think you two are a great couple."

Zuko smiled sheepishly.

"Uhh… thanks?"

Ursa shook her head, smiling to herself. Then, remembering something, she turned back to Zuko.

"That reminds me—I have something to show you."

* * *

They left the town and walked into a nearby forest for half an hour, chatting quietly, until they came into a small clearing with a small pond. Inside the pond, floating happily amongst some weeds and various plants was a family of turtle ducks.

Zuko smiled, looking at his mother for confirmation.

She nodded, grinning, and together, they walked to the edge of the pond, sitting down by the edge, taking out a small bag of bread chunks, which they began feeding to the turtle-ducklings, who eagerly swam over to nibble at the chunks of bread. They sat like that for a long time, feeding the ducks, chucking bits of bread into the pond.

"I miss this," Zuko said, smiling at the group of ducklings swimming around aimlessly.

"I do, too," his mother said, leaning backwards.

"The Royal Gardens are beautiful this time of year."

"I know," she sighed. "It's the one part of the palace that I miss the most. It's the only place I don't have bad memories of."

Smiling, Zuko reached into the pond and tickled the underside of one duckling's beak, who quacked appreciatively then swam back towards its mother, who eyed Zuko warily.

"It didn't bite you," his mother pointed out, bemused.

"It's like you said all those years ago, mom," he said, smiling. "If you mess with a mother's babies, she's gonna bite you back."

She laughed, smiling with the memory. Then, her smile fades slightly, and she leaned back again, staring absently into the pond at the Turtle Duck mother.

"It seems like it was another life when I said that," she said quietly. Then, she looked at Zuko seriously.

"Is he still alive?"

Zuko's sighed grimly, sitting cross-legged.

"Yes. He's in the Capital Prison Tower, locked away forever. I'm told that he usually just sits there, staring at the floor, probably thinking about what he could have done to defeat the Avatar. I tried treating him with civility, but he always turned my offers away. I guess that much hasn't changed."

She nodded silently, wiping her tears away with a sleeve.

"It's more than he deserved."

Zuko was silent, and he glanced upward as the sky rumbled threateningly and a few drops of rain began to fall.

"Uncle taught me that if we can't treat our enemies with respect, we won't know the true meaning of humility."

They were both silent as the rain began to pour down in torrents. The soft _hiss_ of rain evaporating against his hands mixed with the _patter_ of rain and the soft quack of the Turtle Ducks. Then, at length, they got up and walked back to the house.

* * *

Zuko stayed on the porch; it was getting late, and he knew that he had to get going soon. He would be late for him and Mai's date otherwise, and he certainly didn't want to miss that.

"Do you have a ring?" his mother asked, when they returned home.

He showed her the dark, obsidian ring that he had ordered, and she had taken it gingerly, inspecting it closely. Then, smiling, she handed it back to him.

"It's beautiful, Zuko. I'm sure she'll love it."

Then, excusing herself, she disappeared briefly, returning with a flat, wooden box. She opened it, revealing a pristine, white kimono that was embroidered with beautiful, twisting flame designs. Zuko thought the kimono was beautiful.

"What is this?"

"It's the dress I wore when I got married. I don't know if Mai would want it, but I want you to have it. I know its story is sad, but it's a part of our family's history, Zuko."

Gratefully, Zuko took the box, tucking it underneath his arm. Then, he looked at his mother and the two embraced again, hugging each other tightly.

"I love you, Zuko. Always know that."

"I love you too, Mom. Just think about my offer, would you? I'm keeping a small garrison in the town for its protection, so inform the garrison leader if you change your mind, and I'll make all the arrangements. I'll see you around mom. Tell Ikem and Kiyi I'll be in touch soon with the wedding arrangements and stuff."

They broke apart, and Ursa smiled sadly at her son who smiled briefly, put his hood back on, and walked down the dirt path, the box in his arm. She stared at his receding form until he disappeared from view.

As lightning flashed in the distance, Ursa found herself thinking about her daughter. She knew that Zuko had said what he had to in order to calm her; she knew that it was truly her fault that her sweet, sweet daughter turned into what she was, and as the rain poured down, Ursa sat silently, letting the tears fall freely from her eyes as she sobbed to herself.

"I'm sorry, Azula."

* * *

**How's that for a Mother's Day present?**

**In all seriousness, however, I've been wanting to do a post "Search" story ever since I read the comic. The comic was really, really good, but I wanted to see what Ursa's and Zuko's relationship was after she regained her memory. Hopefully, I accomplished that here. As usual, thanks for reading and take a second to write a quick review, as I always want to make my stories as good as they can be. **

**Also, I'm currently working on a story that centers around Iria and the Royal Family, so that's coming sometime in the future, so stay tuned.**

**Thanks to all you guys who have stuck with me through this series.**

**Sincerely,**

**-IGdude117**


End file.
